


Randomizer

by DibsonHyper, Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Collaboration, Dates, Drabble Collection, Each chapter is very unrelated with one another, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Franticshipping - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Some mini sequels of my franfics are in here too, Story dedication in some chapters, ルサ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibsonHyper/pseuds/DibsonHyper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: A collection of random, unrelated drabbles/short stories about FranticShipping (RuSa).Warning: Too much fluff in some chapters.(C20, C22, C26 and C32 are a collab fic)





	1. Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Various People](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Various+People).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually come up with this drabble while I was talking to my pal, also my beta reader to all of my frantic fan fics except the first one, (his name is barcelona107 in the discord chat) about franticshipping. This fluff came out of nowhere and I decided to let my pals read it despite I was way too embarrassed to share this. The first version was posted on tumblr in my account, which is a trash blog, so I decided to extend this a bit. I hope you like it though. ^^  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sapphire let out a soft giggle, gently pushing herself from their embarrassing yet comfortable warm embrace. "Ruby, that tickles."

"Hm...?" Ruby stopped kissing her neck. He looked at her with anxiety building up in his eyes. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

Sapphire shook her head, placing her hands on his chest then gently grips the fabric of his shirt. Her cute, fanged smile reassured him that she was okay. "It's not... It's just that..." Sapphire lowered her head, breaking their comfortable look into each other's eyes. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks. "It's just... I-It tickles..."

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows. His heart started beating wildly at her response. She loved whatever he was doing with her, and it somehow made him feel better. A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. He grabbed her chin, letting her meet his gaze. "You like, huh?" He asked, his warm breath tickles her flushed face.

"Idiot." Sapphire said, rolling her eyes at him. What else could she say? He sounded quite arrogant at it, but it was true she loved it, and it often felt amazing, whenever he kisses her.

"Come here."

"Ruby, what the?!" Sapphire immediately wrapped her arms at the back of his neck on impulse, unknown at the fact that he scooped her up and let her sit on his lap. The temperature on her cheeks couldn't help but to increase from their embarrassing yet comfortable position.

"You're so beautiful." Ruby said, passion burning into his tone, as he placed his lips onto her neck, kissing it passionately.

A shiver run through Sapphire's spine at the amazing feeling she was receiving from the moment his lips made a contact onto her skin. She pulled his head gently, giving more space for him to kiss her neck.

"I love you." Ruby leaned in closer until their noses were touching after kissing her neck. An affectionate smile plastered across his lips. His arms made its way around her waist, wrapping it for another protective embrace, as he pulls her closer to him. As another contented sigh escapes from his lips at her cute reaction, he slowly closed the gap between them for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DID I JUST WRITE THIS?!)


	2. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the drabble I will represent on the sixth day of Pokespe week on tumblr. (Day 6: Friendship or Relationship). I decided to publish this a day early because paper works suck. T-T  
> I just love Ruby and Sapphire as their own character and their relationship. (It doesn't matter whether or not that relationship involves romance or not). It's just amazing how these two changed for each other after losing each other (and their respective fathers) after that Salamence attacked them.  
> Anyway, enough of my rants. xD  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story

"Ruby, I told ya to not leave yer bed. I'll take care of everythin' for ya."

Ruby let out a whiny grumble, letting his girlfriend place her right palm on his chest as she gently pushed him to lie down on his bed with her left hand placed at the back of his head, supporting it on the way.

It was not that he's complaining, really.

Guilt just couldn't stop flooding into his heart, for he was letting his amazing girlfriend do all his work and take care of him at once.

He blamed his severe fever and sore throat.

He was _the_ man in their relationship, and he should be the one who's taking care of her, being more than just a simple gentleman, being more than just her boyfriend who makes her happy and contented at what she had. After all, they were not just in a romantic relationship.

He was also her lifetime companion.

Their strong, romantic mutual feelings were just the tip of the iceberg. It sort of acted like the gravity, a force, even, that makes their relationship stay strong and exceed from its friendship boundary.

She was the reason why he was able to get through every challenges life would throw at him.

She was his major source of inspiration and motivation.

Her smile keeps him determined and often completed his day despite how stressful it was.

Protectively hugging her makes him contented under any circumstances. She was just too important to him.

She _meant_  a lot to him.

Ruby could feel her warm yet comforting palm on his already steaming forehead. He watched her release a heavy sigh in relief as she slowly linked their fingers together. Despite her sweaty hand, it made him feel a bit better. He could feel like his fever could leave any second.

"I'm glad yer fever has gone down. Staying in yer bed all day definitely helped." She said, relief present in her tone, as her anxious gaze met his confused one.

"Still," Ruby adjusted a bit to his left, lifting his shoulders a bit. A pained groan escapes from his lips, making Sapphire's heartbeat increase its pace.

"Ruby, ya can tell me if ya wanna adjust your position." Anxiety consumed her tone and her eyes. She reached for his shoulder blade, placing her right hand on it. She lookd at him with anxiety present in every fiber of her being. "Don't force yerself, please."

He released a long, and heavy sigh. He grabbed her right hand and placed it on his lips, pressing his soft, warm lips against her fingers. She couldn't help but to let her cheeks increase its temperature. "I'm... supposed to be..." He let out a light cough.

It increased her anxiety for him, making her remove her left hand on his to grab the bottle of water placed on the nightstand.

"Ruby, you should drink some water. I'll help ya get up."

He could only nod at her words, for he wastoo weak to sit up in his bed on his own. Guilt flooded his heart again as he watched her place one hand on his back and her other hand wrapped around his own. He let her open the bottle of water, and later placed it in his right hand. He let her guide his arm to his lips just so he could peacefully drink some water.

It made him somehow feel better.

"Ya wanna lie down now, or—"

His sudden strength surprised her greatly. Her eyes widened in shock for literally a second at the moment her soft lips made contact on his. Ruby pulled her closer, deepening their kiss as she slowly closed her eyes, placing the water bottle on the nightstand, and wrapped her arms around him. She returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm building between them.

Ruby slowly pulled apart to gasp for air. A smile plastered across his lips at her cute reaction. A slight blush was painted across her cheeks and her fangs were sticking out from her top lip. Frankly, it made him feel better. "Sapph..." He mentioned her name, intense passion still forming into his tone.

"W-What is it?" Sapphire asked, now gently pushing him to lie down on his bed.

"Could you..." Ruby swallowed hard. The blush creeping onto his face was definitely the result of him imagining the consequences from his favor. "Could you... sleep with me...? Just... Just for tonight. I-I won't do anything. I promise."

Sapphire released a sigh, the blush on her cheeks increased its temperature at his words.

It was strange though.

They had spent many nights and days together, so it was quite expected she's used to it. However, the thought of literally sleeping beside him was often new to her. After all, she was not allowed to share a bed or a room with a guy. Ruby was one of them, however, he was no ordinary guy. He was her only, and obviously her last boyfriend. They were engaged for five months now, of course.

"I-I know you won't be doing anythin' stupid, don't worry. It is... quite legal fer us to do so anyway." She said, now lying beside him, and turned to her right. The blush on her cheeks deepened from their proximity. How did he manage to get enough energy to close the gap between their bodies?

Ruby released a contented sigh, a smile now forming its way onto his lips. He gently and protectively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer for a hug. "I'm feeling better already."

His contented gaze met her flustered one. His smile widened at the emotions in her eyes. Thank goodness anxiety was no longer consuming her. It did make him feel worse whenever anxiety was consuming his future wife.

"I'm glad I'm helping ya feel better." Sapphire mumbled softly, her left hand placed on his cheek, affectionately caressing it. Slowly, she kissed the tip of his nose.

They stayed in each other's arms, listening to each other's respective heartbeats and breathings. Several moments passed, they slowly fell into slumber. Ruby's arms were still wrapped around her in a protective hug while Sapphire's arms were placed around the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

Sapphire closed her eyes, pressing the handkerchief onto her nose and let out a sneeze that Ruby thinks it was the cutest thing he has seen all day. Although he wished her sneeze was not the cause of her cold.

"I have a cold, Ruby." Sapphire said, grabbing the bottle of water on the nightstand. Her voice was a bit sore and lower than the usual. "Unlike yer fever last month, I can't let ya sleep beside me. It's contagious."

Ruby released a sigh in defeat, frowning.

It was true though.

He couldn't sleep beside her because of her cold despite how he badly wanted to. Oh how he wished for her speedy recovery already. "If I can't, then, I'll just have to stay in your house for the night."

"But—"

Ruby pressed his soft lips on her forehead. His hands travelled around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. "It's time for me to make sure my future wife will go into full recovery."

"I..." Sapphire bit her lip. What else could she say, really? Nothing could ever make him change his mind. Well, she was quite stubborn when he was sick. She guessed he was somehow returning the favor, or better: doing this because he loved her and wanted her to be safe and healthy, just like she was to him when he was sick.

She released a contented sigh, her soft lips pressed against his neck. He was definitely her ideal guy.

The contact of her warm lips on his made shivers run through his spine. It felt amazing. He should let her kiss his neck more often, if she was comfortable to do so of course.


	3. Commissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this drabble is dedicated to a great friend of mine, my older sister figure, my master, imdcathsmeow. She and barcelona107 have read this weeks ago and they like it, so I decided to publish this as the second drabble upon barcelona107's suggestion. Thanks dude. ^^  
> I hope you'll all like this one. I had a lot of fun writing this. :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things related to Pokespe belongs to Kusaka-sensei, Yamamoto-sensei and Mato-sensei. Furthermore, the song 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid belongs to Disney and to its amazing crew. I own nothing in a nutshell.  
> (The italics indicate that someone is singing.)

"Percussion."

Ruby's eye twitched in annoyance at the sound of Gold's hand banging the musical instrument. He glared at the hatcher.

There was no way they were going to sing a song about why he should kiss Sapphire in front of their friends.

"Strings."

The sound of the vibrating strings came up next, making Ruby clench his fist and release a sigh.

Oh great.

That was just splendid.

Gold hired a guitarist to join him and whatever that song he would sing.

"Winds."

Gold's lips curved into sly smirk, gesturing at Sapphire.

Ruby's eyes widen in shock at the sight of his girlfriend approaching them. What the freaking heck did Gold do to make her come here?

It was not that he's annoyed, really. He was happy to see her, in fact. Her presence alone was enough to remove his frustration towards the hatcher.

"Sapphire, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, grabbing her hand, locking her fingers with his, and tucked a lose hair behind her right ear.

"Ya guys are missin' the fun! The festival here in Alola is amazin'!" Sapphire responded, not noticing the hatcher behind them. She dragged the charmer into the carnival, making him hold onto his hat and releasing a sigh in relief. At least they were far from the hatcher's mischievous plan.

Gold let out a light cough, nudging the musician beside him. His mischievous smirk curved widely. No matter where the lovebirds go, his plan would surely work. "Words."

The tall, Asian man adjusted his glasses, nodding at the hatcher's gesture. Letting out a light cough, his mouth opened widely to let the lyrics flow out from it.

_._

_~There, you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna_

_Kiss the girl~_

_._

It was all thanks to Diamond and Pearl's skit that all of the Pokedex holders were able to go to Alola for a vacation. The success of the comedy duo's skit lead them to go to Alola for an international competition among the most hilarious and the best comedy duo of every region. Seeing this chance, Platinum Berlitz decided to invite all of the remaining Pokedex holders in their respective regions. All expenses were paid by her family.

The Pokedex holders split into groups so everyone could have fun on their own in Alola. Ruby decided to drag himself and Sapphire away from their juniors and seniors just so they could have some time alone together in this foreign region. Sapphire disagreed with the idea at first, but understood his reasons. Well, they all live in the same hotel and they could talk and discuss their days during breakfast or dinner. Some time alone with her boyfriend was a nice idea.

For the next three days, they were alone. However, going to the festival was the biggest regret they had.

It turns out _all_ of the Pokedex holders were in that festival, and thus, making them uncomfortable whenever they share a romantic moment together. The thought of their juniors and seniors seeing them doing some public displays of affection was embarrassing.

Although they limit it, some affections were just uncontrollable, especially whenever Ruby absorbs Sapphire's beauty and intense cuteness.

_._

_~Yes, you want her_

_._

Ruby jerked his head to his left. A smile plastered across his lips at her peaceful form.

_._

_Look at her you know you do_

_._

The wind was blowing her hair in such a beautiful manner. He could perfectly see her beautiful form, and Arceus...

**She was absolutely beautiful.**

Honestly, he didn't care how beautiful the night was. Just by looking at her was already making him feel contented. Thankfully, they were alone under an apple tree.

_._

_Possible she wants you too_

_._

There was no one in this isolated place from the carnival besides them.

_._

_There is one way to ask her_

_._

He could feel his heartbeat increase its pace. He had no idea why he had this sudden urge to kiss her, to feel her warm body close to his, to hug her protectively and to tell her how amazing this vacation was as long as she's with him.

_._

_You don't take a word not a single word_

_._

"Sapphire," Ruby swallowed hard, scooting closer to his girlfriend. He linked their hands together.

The contact of his warm fingers interlocked with hers made her jerk her head to her left.

The blush on her cheeks increased its temperature in an instant.

His face was a mere inch away from hers, and she could feel his warm breath touch her now steaming cheeks. She could hear some faint music from afar. She had no idea what the lyrics mean until she heard the last line of the lyrics.

_._

_Go on and kiss the girl~_

_._

Now she understood the song, and it made her cheeks flush in a deeper shade of the color red.

Why would someone make a song about... uh... kissing someone? If the lyrics were intentionally for them, then she had no idea what to react. "I..."

Before Sapphire could respond, Ruby closed the gap between them, capturing her lips for a kiss.

Sapphire could feel fireworks lit up in the sky, literally, due to the festival, but she didn't care. All she cared for now were the fireworks exploding from her chest at the contact of his warm lips pressed against hers. Slowly, she closed her eyes, returning the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm he was providing into it. Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer for a hug and to deepen their passionate kiss.

This was definitely one of the best vacations he had with her.

From a distant, Gold smirked widely and gave the musician a high-five. He grabbed his Pokegear, making sure to turn off its flash, and took a photo of Ruby and Sapphire kissing under the starry night sky.

His plan definitely worked.

Now all he needed was to give this to the fan who commissioned him to do the act and get his ten thousand yen.

Of course, he had to make sure Ruby and Sapphire, especially the wild gal, wouldn't kill him for stalking and taking a photo of their kiss.


	4. Eyesight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from the guest reviewer named "Martyn" from FFN. So... yeah, his request was granted. :D

Ruby shook his head gently, his sideburns swaying on both sides. He blinked his eyes a few times before going back to the book he was reading. He shut his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows to add a bit of pressure in it. He let out an irked sigh, opening his eyes again.

This was weird.

He had his glasses on, and yet, he couldn't read a single word from the book. _Hm... It must be dirty._

He removed his grip on the book to remove his glasses. Grabbing a clean handkerchief in his glasses' case, he wiped off the possible dirt surrounding it.

He gritted his teeth. Unfortunately, he still couldn't read the words. He tried removing his glasses and read the book using his raw eyesight, but apparently, it was also not working. He had no other option but to place a bookmark on that page and close the book with an irked groan escaping from his lips.

That was just splendid.

He couldn't read a single word from with or without his glasses.

There was nothing wrong with his eyesight, right?

He plopped himself on the chair, his back pressing the pillow as he scanned his surroundings.

His frustrated eyes met his girlfriend's anxious ones. His lips curved into a frown at the sight. Was she alright?

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked, taking the words right off his mouth, as she sat beside him.

Ruby wasn't contented at small gap between them, however. Once the conqueror sat down, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As a result, she was now sitting on her boyfriend's lap. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks from their position.

It was quite embarrassing yet comfortable at once.

"I should be asking you that." He mumbled softly, pressing his soft lips against her neck.

It made shivers run through her spine.

"I..." Sapphire let out a light cough to gather her voice. She placed her hands onto his cheeks, affectionately stroking it. "I've been observin' ya while... while ya were reading that book. Is there... somethin' wrong with yer eyesight?"

"I just..." Ruby released a sigh in defeat, absorbing his girlfriend's amazing scent and her affectionate caress on his cheeks. Her intuitions were often correct, no doubt. There might be something wrong with his eyesight, but he didn't know what it was, unfortunately. "I just somehow can't read the words from that book with or without my glasses."

"'Cause you've been readin' that fer three hours straight." Sapphire stopped caressing his cheeks, wrapped her arms around the back of his head. The thought of his eyes' problem was making her heart pound from anxiety. She hoped he would be alright.

Ruby could only nod at her response. She was right though. The book was just beautifully written that he couldn't help to constantly read it for hours. It was quite ironic that the main character kind of reminds him of Sapphire when it comes to his sympathetic nature. "You're... gonna let me rest. Aren't you?"

It was now Sapphire's turn to nod from his words. "Yer eyes need a break. Please, just rest. I'm startin' to get worried about you... a-and yer health."

Ruby released a sigh, pulling her closer. Sapphire's blush intensifies from their faces' proximity. "I'm pretty sure I'll feel way better if my girlfriend will sleep with me. I... I won't do anything, I promise."

Sapphire gripped his shirt collar, burying her head on his chest as her blush turned from red to crimson.

It was not that she didn't trust him, really. They had shared a bed once though. It was just that she was not yet used to sleeping literally a few centimeters beside him. I wa's comfortable, but it often made her flustered every time she wakes up, realizing that his face was an inch away from hers. She could already imagine how his warm breathing tickles her flushed face. He looked cute when he's asleep though. "Idiot."

Ruby released a soft chuckle, pressing his soft lips on her head. That response meant she agreed, but she's too flustered to let the words out. He could already imagine her cute reaction and cute form whenever she sleeps. "I love you too."


	5. Battle Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is dedicated to my beta reader, barcelona107. He's a railfan and all which explains the mention of trains in here, hehe. x]

"This is the last stop of the battle subway. Are you kids going back to Nimbasa City or...?"

"I'm kinda hungry. Ya wanna go back now, Ruby?"

Ruby took a deep breath, gritting his teeth, focusing his attention at his beautiful wife. He blinked his eyes, as he slowly bobbed his head, nodding at her question. "Let's go."

It had been a month since both have exchanged their vows to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Besides exploring the four islands of the Alola region as a part of their honeymoon, Ruby decided to take Sapphire to the Unova region to explore the vast growing cities like Castelia, Driftveil and Nimbasa Cities.

Both participated in the Battle Subway as partners and, as expected from their titles and their skills, both managed to defeat the Emmet and Ingo also known the Battle Subway bosses.

What Sapphire didn't know, however, was the fact that Ruby just couldn't stop smiling and looking at her at every activity they were having in the foreign region.

He had to admit. Her enthusiasm to practice some of the region's culture, participating into its activities or just simply trying the exclusive food it is offering never ceased to amaze him.

She was just simply amazing and considerate at every thing they do in the region, and just by being with her was already making him contented at their trip.

"I..." Sapphire closed her eyes as she gently opened her mouth to let out a soft yawn.

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his beautiful wife.

The smile on his lips grew wider at the sight. She looked so cute whenever she yawns. "Are you tired?"

"A..." Sapphire nodded her head, her left fang sticking out from her top lip, making Ruby's heart thump faster.

Every time he looked at her felt like the first time he had laid his eyes on her. She was just so beautiful.

_So... cute..._

"A little." Sapphire finished leaning her head on his right shoulder blade. "Are we... there..." She let out another cute yawn as her husband wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, closing ever so little gap between their bodies. "...yet...?"

Ruby released a soft chuckle, placing a kiss on her head. "Not yet. Just rest for a while. I'll tell you when the train reaches our destination."

Sapphire nodded her head gently, placing her right arm on his chest. Not a moment later, her eyes were starting to get heavier. Slowly, she closed her eyes, letting slumber took over her as the train provided a constant acceleration for the travelling husband and wife to reach their destination.

Ruby smiled once she felt her weak grip on the fabric of his shirt. He caught her hand, before it falls onto his lap, and linked their fingers together.

He pulled her closer, now letting her sit on his lap. His other arm wraps around her waist as his lips made its way onto her lips.

He slowly and gently pressed his soft lips against hers as he too, fall into slumber with his arms still wrapped around her in a protective hug.

Thank Arceus they were alone on the train together. He wouldn't be able to hug and kiss her if some random stranger was with their ride back to the city.

 

* * *

 

"Kids, the ride is over."

"Ruby..."

"Hey, your girl is talking to you. HEY!"

The voice caused Ruby's eyes to open widely. He blinked his eyes for a moment, registering what just happened. His arms didn't budge from its previous position, however, making Sapphire more flustered and embarrassed from their current position.

She loved it, no doubt, but doing it literally in front of the train conductor was absolutely embarrassing and a different case.

"What happened?" He asked, not noticing the snickering train conductor on his left side.

"Ya can let go of me now." Sapphire didn't make an eye contact with her husband. Instead she gently placed her hands on his and removed his arms around her waist.

"It literally took me thirty minutes to wake you lovebirds up."

A shiver ran through Ruby's spine as he jerked his head to his left. His eyes widened a bit from shock.

Okay, how long was he asleep and how long was their ride?

"It's a good thing your girlfriend... uh... should I say fiancée because of the ring? Anyway," The tall, skinny, Caucasian train conductor let out a cough, crossing his arms across his chest. "I managed to wake your girl first. Now if you two excuse me there are some new challengers in the Battle Subway and the trip can't start unless you two lovebirds flirt somewhere else."

"Right." Ruby said, his tone was flustered from the train conductor's words, and stood up once Sapphire offered her hand to him. He grabbed it, linked their fingers together and apologized to the train conductor. The lovebirds later took their leave, both too were flustered and embarrassed to speak a word.

Well, that was one pleasant ride they had until those new challengers and that train conductor ruined it. How the charmer hoped no one heard him sleep talk at how beautiful his wife was.

He hardly sleep talked, really. He just felt like he did since he was absolutely comfortable from their previous position.

Sapphire's cheeks miraculously and thankfully returned to its normal temperature. She was glad that's over with. Although she couldn't believe out of all the places they'd been to, her husband has to sleep talk when the train conductor just woke her up after his constant tapping on the pole, just in time for Ruby to say some words to her.

 _"_ _Stay..." The charmer said, sleep talking, and pulled his wife closer to him. It intensified the blush on Sapphire's cheeks. "I love you..."_

Thankfully the train conductor only let out a soft 'aww' at her husband's words, but to Sapphire, it made her flustered and embarrassed. Although Ruby could say it to her anytime whenever they were in a private place where it would be just the two of them.

She released a sigh.

Yep.

This was going to be a long day.


	6. Insecurities

Nothing had changed, really.

From the moment Ruby confessed his feelings to her before going to space and destroying that asteroid, or even before they started dating, nothing had ever changed.

Sapphire had been observing the constant changes Lisia has from the moment some cute guy asked the contest idol out for a date, making some of Hoenn's male Ace trainers pride shattered at the fact that they weren't able to have their chance to go on a date with Lisia.

The contest idol's changes were plain simple if she were to ask though. However, what made her wonder was the fact that why does Lisia needed to constantly keep herself pretty at all times. She was already pretty based on her status and her raw appearance.

Sapphire managed to know why the contest idol did that one time where she was waiting for the charmer to finish fixing his stuff before leaving his office. Lisia blurted about how necessary it was on impulse.

Based on her observations, Lisia just couldn't help but to express her happiness at the cute guy she'd been constantly dating for months. And apparently, Lisia did say she was just too happy that she couldn't help but to share it to her, making her intuitions correct once again. Moreover, the contest idol added, her friends needed to know how happy she was in her so-called love life. At least, that was according to Sapphire and Lisia's last conversation.

_"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you couldn't help but to make sure you look pretty every time you're with your boyfriend. It mostly happens to all girls. Even aunt Winona said she is like me when she and uncle Wallace were dating."_

Sapphire let out a sigh, crossing her arms on the table and placing her chin on it. She slowly bit her lower lip.

She couldn't help but to let her insecurities flood in every fiber of her being.

How come it still didn't happen to her?

She and Ruby had been dating for more than five years now, and yet, every time they were together, she didn't care that much of her appearance. All she cared about was to look presentable to her boyfriend, and that was it.

No new fancy hairdo she kepy on paying for an expensive price at the salon.

No nail polish.

No make-ups.

Not a single cosmetic product like perfumes or the former touched her skin.

Every thing about her appearance was natural.

Some girls say that being 'physically beautiful' was one of the traits that attracts a `person to like someone romantically, but... was she...?

"..."

Was she _beautiful_ enough for Ruby?

Did a simple girl like her, who shared her love of cute things with her boyfriend, worth it to a guy like Ruby?

After all, Ruby was a guy who often appreciated beauty in all its forms. But was she really _that_ beautiful to him?

Was she worth his standards?

Did she even deserve such an amazing guy like Ruby?

_"Sapphire, that is ridiculous." Blue said, hugging the cup of hot cappuccino with her fingers and later took a relaxing sip from the cup._

_The warm coffee flooding through her veins made her body temperature fought back the cool breeze of Slateport City's decreasing temperature. She let out a sigh, locking her concerned yet determined gaze at the conqueror. "Ruby loves you just the way you are. Whenever we talk about you, he can't help but to smile, and not just any smile, it's an affectionate smile. A priceless smile that even movie directors and writers can't interpret. He can't help but to talk at how amazing you are despite your flaws with such passion burning in his voice. Trust me, you two deserve each other. We all think you two deserve each other."_

A depressed sigh escaped from her lips. Her fists gripped the tablecloth.

That was easier said than done.

Blue was beyond pretty. She was beautiful, in fact.

Every person was often amazed at Blue's beauty, and Sapphire was one of those people.

Blue was not only her friend. She was also her older sister figure in fact.

Red often told her how beautiful Blue was every time they are together, and that was more than enough proof at the evolver's beauty.

"Sapphire,"

Sapphire didn't care at the voice calling her name, for she was too busy being consumed by her insecurities. A pair of gentle, strong arms, however, scooped her up, making her sit on his lap in the process. She blinked a few times, registering what really happened.

All she remembered was that she was alone in the kitchen having a battle, a war, even, with her insecurities. Did Ruby wake up from his nap?

"Please, be okay. Tell me what's wrong."

Sapphire felt her boyfriend's warm lips softly pressed  against hers. It made her confirm that she was literally sitting on her boyfriend's lap. He just knew her too well, like she was to him.

Ruby gently pulled away from their kiss. He wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand was caressing her left cheek. He looked at her with anxiety building up in his eyes. A frown formed on his lips. "What's on your mind?"

Sapphire bit her lip, removing her gaze from his. She placed her palms on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. "Am I..."

"Hm...? What is it?" Ruby grabbed her chin, letting her meet his gaze. He lightly pressed his soft lips against her nose, increasing the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I was just thinkin'..." Sapphire let out sigh. Arceus, she really hated it when her insecurities took ahold of her. Ruby's anxious gaze was also making her worry.

They really needed to talk about this.

She couldn't stand seeing her boyfriend's anxious gaze. All she wanted was to see him happy and contented.

"They say... girls often..." Sapphire swallowed hard. She looked at her boyfriend. His eyes were telling her to continue. "Girls often make themselves look... pretty... or even beautiful... whenever... they are in a romantic relationship..." She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

She braced herself for the worst.

She loved him, but if he thinks he should be like those girls, then...

"Sapphire..." Ruby's hand returned to caress her right cheek. She snapped her eyes open, looking at her boyfriend. His eyes were filled with compassion and sympathy.

Her heart thumped wildly at that.

There it was.

It was the affectionate look he often gives exclusively for her whenever they are together. Did that mean…?

"You're beautiful... Naturally beautiful. You..." Ruby pulled her closer. He could feel her fast heartbeat becoming synchronized with his. "You don't need any cosmetic products or anything of those beauty treatment to make yourself twice as beautiful, because..." He kissed her forehead, then her chin, making the blush on her cheeks return. "You're naturally beautiful. Everything about you... is beautiful."

Sapphire's cheeks couldn't help but to increase its temperatures. She could feel some tears of joy forming into her eyes.

Thank Arceus.

She thought she was never enough for him.

She loved him for who he was.

He helped her accept herself.

He was the reason why she changed... just so she could not only protect herself, but also to protect him as well. She felt useless when that Salamence attacked them, which was the reason why she changed herself. She couldn't afford seeing her loved ones get hurt, and Ruby was one of them.

"I love you for who you are, Sapphire. I always have." Closing his eyes, Ruby tilted his head a bit to his right, pressing his soft lips against hers.

His answer was enough for her insecurities to leave. Ruby was such an amazing person. He meant a lot to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `I used 'a person' instead of 'a guy' to not make the LGBT community feel left out, and mostly for diversity purposes. I respect the LGBT community 'cause hey, they are cool people too. :D (Cap, just shut the freak up.)  
> PS: I think Luckyshipping is a cute ship, so if you don't like lucky, please punch me via DM and not through reviews. We don't wanna hurt the luckyshippers out there. ): (In a nutshell, please respect the ships, literal or not.)


	7. Creativity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this drabble is mostly a shared one. It was where barcelona107 and thephantomwithin7 from tumblr (she goes by PhinabellaDirectioner on FFN, do check her fanfics though. She's a great writer. ^^), had this idea when I showed them pika09's art (do check her art. She's amazing, her art is amazing :D). I got this mischievous 'what if' idea to which thephantomwithin7 added, and the rest is history.  
> I hope you like it though, hehe. x3  
> (Dedicated to thephantomwithin7 / PhinabellaDirectioner)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ah, Hoenn.

It was definitely a vast, tropical region which contained fifty percent of land, fifty percent of water and a vast, clear and sometimes cloudy skies enveloping the horizon.

It was the only region, besides Sinnoh, where Pokemon Contests existed and took place, and a place where some exotic Pokemon live.

Although it contained big and popular cities like Mauville, Lilycove and Ever Grande Cities, it was still considered as one of the provincial-like regions due to the nature vibe it contained.

Indeed, it was definitely a place for vacation and one of the perfect places to travel with its extraordinary land and water continent combination as one of the considerations.

However, travelling back to the region often gave some mixed feelings to a certain blonde boy, known as the tenth Pokedex holder and the calmer.

He had his personal reasons when it comes to having some mixed feelings with regards to going back to the said region. Most of his mixed feelings were in the form of joy, irritability and perfunctory.

It was normal for the calmer to feel joy running through his veins as he travelled back to the region. After all, it was the place where he met the shoe maker, the trick master, one of the most important people in his life and one of the few foster family members he considered.

The irritability and perfunctory feelings he had, however, were mostly a cause of some public displays of affections, or as he liked to call it, 'Hoenn's number one couple's constant flirting'.

It was frustrating, really.

All those lovey 'dovey' crap he often head and saw from the remaining Hoenn Pokedex holders, specifically Ruby and Sapphire, the charmer and the conqueror respectively, were absolutely frustrating to see and to experience.

He had enough of it, honestly.

From the moment he met those two at the Battle Frontier, all he sees and hears from them were their constant flirting. It gets worse once Ruby and Sapphire were officially in a romantic relationship, more than five years, specifically.

Emerald released a sigh, using his small fingers to rub his forehead.

Was there anything else besides Ruby and Sapphire's constant flirting? Could it be like them suggesting him to accompany him to gather some soil samples around Hoenn?

 _Oh Arceus, no._ A shiver ran through his spine as he shook his head, jerking it from left to right continuously, and a sigh escaping from his lips.

It was definitely a terrible idea.

They would end up flirting like they usually do.

Although as time passed by, he did learn on how to get used to their flirting.

After all, he knew how much Ruby and Sapphire mean a lot to each other.

Ruby was able to be himself and accept his former self thanks to Sapphire, and Sapphire was able to fight her insecurities and learned to accept herself thanks to Ruby. It was more than a complete fact that Ruby and Sapphire were able to bring out the best in each other.

Besides, flirting was just a normal activity to couples despite how much he despised flirting couples.

Gold did teach him to tell Ruby and Sapphire to 'get a room' whenever the lovebirds flirt, but unfortunately, Sapphire managed to punch Gold's face when the hatcher visited Hoenn last month.

He was lucky that Sapphire told him she knew Gold taught him that.

He swoew to never say that to them whenever she and Ruby go back to their personal flirting business. Having a mad Sapphire was terrifying based on his one and only experience from it.

"I-It's... uh..."

Emerald's left eye couldn't help but to twitch in annoyance. _Arceus, don't tell me..._

"You see..."

Basically, he was going to Oldale Town to meet up with the trick master. The trick master heard that there was a newly built cafeteria in a small town like Oldale, which made him decide to treat the calmer once he arrived in Hoenn.

As the calmer was on his way to Route 101 with Hoopa, he heard Ruby's voice somewhere above him, which made the calmer curious. Jerking his head up, he saw the charmer on the roof of his house with Rara and some roses scattered around the roof's vicinity.

Roses were one of the symbolism of that so-called romance crap, and he knew the charmer had a surprise for the conqueror. He may not have a strong intuition like Sapphire, but he could feel it's another one of Ruby's crappy romance surprise for the conqueror.

"It's for Sapphire, isn't it?" The calmer asked, his tone was indifferent, as he crossed his arms on his chest. Whatever was the charmer's plan, he better be out of it. He just wanted some rest from their constant flirting. Although he just returned yesterday, he desperately needed a break from it.

Ruby's lips curved into a sheepish smile. He placed his left hand at the back of his head to rub away the growing awkward aura. "Y-Yes..." He mumbles, controlling the increasing heat from his cheeks. What else can he say? Sapphire is the only girl he loves romantically, so this activity is definitely for her.

"Knew it." Emerald doesn't care about his plan, really. He's just curious why it involves standing on the roof and such. "Good luck." was all the calmer could say afterwards, with his indifferent tone increases, as he unfolded his arms and shifted his left leg to his north. He walked away from the charmer and continued his way to Oldale Town.

"Okay..." Ruby ijerked his head to his left, tilting it, still confused from the calmer's last words. He didn't need luck, honestly. He had planned everything to make this surprise to his girlfriend exceed perfection. It was flawless, as he stated and planned to. "Alright, let's continue working, Rara."

Rara nodded her head as an approval and started doing what her trainer instructed earlier.

 

* * *

 

"Ruby, what the heck?! What's with...?"

No words could ever come out after her second statement, for she was too speechless at what the charmer had done for her.

Honestly, she had no idea what has gotten into him.

The moment she went home from the Pokemon league, he took her straight to his house, gently dragging her all the way to the roof.

It did surprise her he was not cringing and complaining at the possible dirt that would lurk in his clothes, but what surprised her most was how he set up the roof's aesthetics.

A table with two chairs was placed in the middle of the roof, a tall candle placed on the middle of the table and rose petals were spread all over its vicinity.

She had no idea what made him do this. It was not their anniversary or any special occasion, honestly, so why did he even bother to set this all up?

"You like it? I hope I didn't go too much." Ruby asked, releasing a soft chuckle. His smile widened at her cute, speechless form.

"This..."

Another soft chuckle escaped from his lips. He used his left hand to hold her own and used his right hand to tuck some lose hair behind her ear.

"Ruby, this... This is... This is too much..." Sapphire managed to say, feeling their hands share the ever so little warmth they had in contrast to the cold night. She felt his right hand now placed around her waist, pulling her closer, closing the gap between them.

His soft, warm lips pressed against her forehead increased the heat from her cheeks and her fast-paced heartbeat.

"You're working too hard... you need some rest..." He said, wrapping his other arm around her waist for a hug. "and... what better way to help you relax than having a romantic dinner with me. I know we've been to almost every exquisite restaurant in Hoenn, so I decided to do something out of the box. I... ended taking our date at my house's rooftop."

She appreciated every bit of his efforts, honestly, but... it didn't feel right.

He often planned their date, makes sure it was somewhat magical and memorable like the ones in a romantic novel. Ruby could go overboard with his romantic dates with her, but this...

This was more than she could ask for.

What she wanted was simple, and that is to make every moment with the man she loved memorable. She swore to make him feel satisfied whenever he was with her.

What he planned, what they were doing and what they were having were too much. It was not that she hated it, but he really didn't need to do this just for her.

They could always do their usual routine of hanging out at their respective rooms or their shared secret base.

"I love it." Sapphire managed to say after ten minutes of silence.

Ruby removed the napkin on his lips and placed it neatly on the table. He linked their fingers with a smile plastering across his lips. "I'm glad you love it. You deserve it after all."

"Thank you." She continued, her lips curving into a smile, showing her cute fangs. The blush on her cheeks returned once she felt his warm hand on hers.

His heart thumped at her priceless smile as the heat from his cheeks increased. Knowing how much she appreciated his efforts were one of the causes of his happiness. Sapphire was the main cause of Ruby's happiness, after all. Whenever she was happy, he too was also happy. Nothing could ever ruin his night with her. Every time he had with her was definitely worth it. "I love you too."

"HEY, QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOUR OWN ROOM FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!"

The familiar voice caused Sapphire to jerk her hand away from Ruby with her blush rivaling her boyfriend's eye color. She took a glance at her boyfriend and saw him blushing madly as well. She let out a sigh in hopes to calm her fast heartbeat.

Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't turn out a parody. ^^'


	8. Beautiful Mornings

* * *

Ruby had one secret task he had't told to his beautiful wife yet: he often wakes up at six in the morning, on impulse, just to absorb Sapphire's intense beauty.

He couldn't help it.

She was just too irresistible.

Sapphire's beauty was absolutely natural, after all. It was like she is blessed to have that kind of uniquely natural beauty.

The way she smiled widely as the cool breeze touched her skin, making her hair flow naturally through the wind were breathtaking. It became a habit of him to stare at her with such affection forming into his eyes.

This was different, however, for she was fast asleep. Her tranquil face, the way she breathes beautifully and how her hair was naturally spread across her face, beautiful as it is.

Indeed, those were quite the exact opposite of her wild, determined side.

He released a contented sigh, tucking the locks of her beautifully messy hair behind her left ear as he planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

His day was already amazing just by staring at her. One day, though, he would tell her about this.

"Ruby...?"

Ruby's lips curved into an affectionate smile. Snapping out from his thoughts, his contented, passionate gaze met her flustered yet contented look. "Morning." He greeted sweetly, every bit of his feelings for her is present in his tone, as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Would ya mind why are ya starin' at me?" Sapphire asked, curious as to why he often does it.

Her intuitions often tell her he wakes up early in the morning just to hug and kiss her, or even stare at her. She didn't quite understand why he does that though.

Ruby released a soft chuckle, leaning in closer. Their faces were now a few centimeters apart.

He was expecting she would ask about it soon due to her strong intuitions, but he didn't quite expect she would ask that question now.

Another contented chuckle escaped from his lips at her cute reaction as he closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Because you're so beautiful, and I couldn't help but to stare at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corny, it is. But hey, this is just a drabble and kinda like a mini-sequel to Perfection. I hope you like it though. ^^


	9. Parenthood...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I kinda loosely based this off from my [cute] classmate's story about her... um... uh... boyfriend. XD  
> She gave me the idea while we're working on our college paper works months ago and hello and behold! This is the result. I hope you like it though. ^^  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ehhh, that's terrible! It's like you loosely based it off his name."

"It ain't terrible, idiot! Ya based yers on its own name too, ya know!"

The Rockruff furrowed its eyebrows, tilting its head to its left at the sight of the bickering lovebirds. One thing's certain, though, he had absolutely no idea what were they talking about.

Ruby folded his arms across his chest, smirking at his girlfriend's adorable reaction. Arceus, they were having their playful bickering again, and he was absolutely enjoying it. Whenever she rolls her eyes at his words with such annoyance were enough for his lips to curve into a mischievous smirk. He did enjoy her cute glare at him despite how menacing it was. "But mine makes is easier for everyone to remember. Just imagine him entering in a contest. Everyone will remember him through his performance and his name!"

Sapphire could feel a vein popping out from her forehead. He was just too stubborn at it. "We're not even sure if it's interested to perform in a contest!"

"Oh sure it will." Ruby's smirk curved widely. He was liking their silly argument, frankly. It might lead to a better conversation if this continued. "Rara and Feefee can even demonstrate how amazing contests are!"

Sapphire released an irked groan, placing her left palm to cover half of her face. She later removed it and let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't believe she had to repeat it again. "Ruby, the egg just hatched. It's still too young to even do anythin' other than sleepin' and eatin'."

"Awww." Ruby let out a soft chuckle and scooted closer to his girlfriend. He grabbed her hands, linking their fingers together, and placed a soft kiss at the back of her hand. The contact of his warm lips on hers were enough to make her cheeks flushed. "Now you're sounding like its mother. Who's its father, though? I do, and I really hope it's me."

Sapphire's cheeks couldn't help but to increase its temperature. They were the Rockruff's parents?! She swallowed hard, averting her flustered gaze at him. What in Arceus' name made him think of that?! They were definitely not an engaged, let alone, a married couple yet! "I-I didn't state anythin' about us bein' its parents!"

"Oh, so I am its father." Ruby let out a contented chuckle at her response. Her reaction was immeasurably cute. He was already contented at staring at her all day, if she was comfortable at it. "I gotta say," He removed his hands on hers as he later snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer for a hug. He released a contented sigh and planted a soft kiss on her neck. It made her heartbeat synchronize with his. "It does have a nice ring to it."

Sapphire placed her hands on his chest, gently pulling herself from his warm yet protective embrace. It felt amazing hugging him, but being in her flustered state while hugging him was definitely not helping her cheeks cool down. "S-Shut up, ya idiot!"

"HEY! COULD YOU TWO JUST QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOUR _OWN_ ROOM?!" Emerald yelled at the lovebirds with an irked tone, crossing his arms on his chest and sitting beside the Rockruff on the sofa. "I am seriously having a severe headache at your flirty argument!"

Sapphire pulled herself from their proximity. Ruby's arms didn't leave around her waist, however. Despite that, she could feel Ruby's cheeks were also increasing its temperature, along with his fast heartbeat, due to embarrassment, from Emerald's words.

Right.

They forgot they were not alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save Emerald. He doesn't deserve this. He didn't sign up for this. T-T


	10. Fashion Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now this drabble, well... Let's just say I saw a fanart on twitter related to this, so I decided to let my ideas flow and write a drabble related to that fanart. ^^'  
> Kudos and many thanks to the amazing artists of the fanart art though, and those amazing artists are none other than aru_tem and ha_na_ppa on twitter. Thank you so much for the beautiful art and the inspiration you've given me to write this. :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

"Arceus, am I dreaming or what I'm seeing is _totally_ real?!"

Ruby let out an irked groan. His left eye couldn't help but to twitch in annoyance as he watched the calmer place a hand on his belly to ease his intense laughter.

There were three different kinds of laughter, according to the charmer's experience. Those were a happy laughter, a sarcastic laughter and that sincere, contented laughter, or chuckle, he often gives exclusively to Sapphire.

What he was currently experiencing at the moment is the calmer's loud, intense and sarcastic laughter.

Another irked groan escapes from his lips, his left palm travelled on to his face to attempt a facepalm at his friend's constant laughter echoing around the Birch Pokemon Research Laboratory.

It was definitely not the first time his fashion statement were ruined, honestly.

It did happen whenever his clothes get dirty or wrinkled and sometimes, in both cases. But having his fashion statement currently ruined was not applied into this case.

One reason was because he decided to wear _this_ outfit despite the clothes are _not_ made of the usual wool and fabric materials.

What the charmer was currently wearing were not the clothes from the materials he often make for his Pokemon's or even his and Sapphire's respective outfits.

What he was wearing were the clothes made from _leaves._

_Leaves._

The first time he saw his beautiful girlfriend wear such clothes that are made of leaves, he disliked it. It was not what a person normally wears, after all. Although he had to admit he did learn on how to appreciate the so-called caveman outfit when he wore the outfit one time.

It was comfortable as long as it's properly made, and it did feel refreshing during the summer season.

"I mean, I know you two are gonna help the professor out but I still can't believe I'm witnessing you wear something you dislike." Another set of sarcastic laughter escaped from the calmer's lips, making Ruby do another facepalm.

In his defense, he was doing this because he finally had an opportunity to spend more time with his beautiful girlfriend. It was true they often hang out every day, but he wanted to extend his time with her. Although they knew each other very well, his day would be completely unsatisfying without her.

A sigh of defeat escaped from his lips, his right fingers started tapping the wooden table. Sapphire was supposed to be done changing her outfit by now. What was taking her so long?

He released a soft chuckle.

He bet Sapphire would look beautiful on that leaf outfit.

He never mentioned it looked terrible on her in his defense. In fact, every outfit that Sapphire wears often makes her look more beautiful whether that outfit was made from leaves or the outfit he had sewn for her. Though he had to be slightly biased that Sapphire's beauty intensifies whenever she was wearing the outfits he made just for her.

"Y-YA IDIOT! COULD YOU STOP STARIN' AT ME?!"

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts and blinked, registering what just happened. He watched his girlfriend place a long towel to cover every inch of her exposed skin. Wait, did he just...?

His face started increasing its temperature, now rivaling his eye color, as his heartbeat increased its pace. He quickly averted his eyes at her.

He didn't realized he'd been staring at her. He felt ashamed and disgusted at himself for doing such a perverted deed.

Well, it was somewhat perverted since she covered her exposed skin with a towel.

He swallowed hard. He hoped she could forgive his impetuous act.

The eerie aura surrounding them caused the calmer to release an irked groan. Not a moment later, the lovebirds would flirt with one another. He may sound exaggerating but he could feel that it can happen at any moment. "I don't even wanna know what'll happen."

"W-What?" Ruby managed to ask, stuttering. If Emerald was going to tease them, then it is definitely not the time.

"Nothing, I said leave me outta your flirting business." Emerald hopped down from his seat. His pace increased as he approached the exit of the Birch Pokemon Research Laboratory, leaving the lovebirds flustered at his words.

What made him think they would be flirting?

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry." Ruby finally managed to say after an hour of silence.

Both didn't say a word when the calmer left them. Instead, they went in the deep forest of Route 103 to do some research the Professor instructed them to finish. Along with that span of one hour, Ruby's conscience couldn't help but to consume him, making him feel guilty at his unforgivable act earlier.

It was true she was his girlfriend, but staring at her for a while... making her feel uncomfortable... were absolutely unforgivable. His actions were supposed to make her feel happy and contented, not to make her feel uncomfortable at it.

"I-It's nothin'." Sapphire responded, her back still facing him, biting her lip. Her hands were placed below her elbows. It indicated how flustered and embarrassed she was at that certain circumstance.

"That was... That act... I..."

"It's okay..."

Ruby released a sigh, scooting closer to her. He placed his left hand on hers, squeezing it, stating how much he repented his unforgivable act. "I made you feel uncomfortable... I know how unforgivable it is, and I'm sorry."

"Ruby..." Sapphire squeezed his hand. She turned around to face him. Her heart thumped wildly from their proximity, and the blush on her cheeks increased at the sight of his exposed chest. Well... at least he was no longer that skinny the first time she saw him without his shirt.

It was not that she's complaining at how skinny he was back then, but she was quite impressed at how puberty affected him, especially his now well built-up chest. He did tell her a number of times how beautiful she was as time passed by, so returning the favor didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I... I know ya were in a trance earlier. I... I-I'm just... I'm just uncomfortable that yer starin' at me fer too long."

Ruby frowned at that. He felt twice as terrible now that it officially came from her.

"I-It's not that I'm uncomfortable at ya starin' at me all the time. It's just... This is actually the first time in quite a while to wear this leaf outfit again... It just feels different to wear this outfit now that we're together and all..."

"Y-You do look cute... not to mention... beautiful." Ruby managed to say, his other hand is placed on her cheek, gently caressing it, making her feel how important she was to him.

"Ehhhh." Sapphire let out a light cough, gathering her voice and doing her best to not feel flustered from his words. She thought he disliked these outfits. What made him change his mind?

"May I?" He removed his left hand on hers, his eyes asking her permission if he could wrap his arms around her. His smile widens as she approved his permission by nodding her head. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, closing the gap between them.

Sapphire's heart thumped faster as it slowly synchronized with his. She placed her arms around his chest, burying her face on it, mumbling some words at how much she understood why he kept on staring at her earlier. After all, he did often go on a trance whenever it was his first time seeing her wear something different like that simple sun dress or that new casual attire he had sewn for her. "I forgive ya, it's okay."

Ruby pulled her closer, planting a soft kiss on her neck then on her left temple. He released a sigh in relief from her words. He was happy and relieved that she had forgiven him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for that act, but thanks to Sapphire, he managed to forgive himself as well and swore to never repeat such impetuous act again. "I love you."

Closing his eyes, he closed the gap between them. His soft, warm lips pressed against hers as his left arm stayed around her waist, pulling her closer to which Sapphire responds by returning the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm.

It looked like the research may take a while, but it didn't matter to the lovebirds. They were doing it together, so it was okay to stay in those leaf outfits for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit... it's one of my favorite drabbles considering how fun it is write that, hehe. ^^'  
> PS: Tanit, if you're reading this, I can't wait to see your thoughts... well, more like your live tweets on twitter, hehe. ;)  
> I hope you like it, guys. ^^


	11. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a depressing day for me so why not publish a new drabble? Hehe.  
> I got this idea by wondering "what would Ruby and Sapphire's [first] date would be?" and hello and behold... I've written this.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Ruby's heart thumped wildly as his eyes slowly widen with awe at the sight.

He absolutely could not believe what he was currently seeing.

It was true that all of the clothes he made exclusively for Sapphire were often perfect.

It often fit her perfectly and beautifully despite how simple or complex the clothes' designs were.

His expectations never exceeded at how well she would look like in the clothes he made just for her. After all, he already knew how beautiful she would look like in those clothes. The irony, however, was the fact that Sapphire put a shame at his expectations.

Their plan for today was simple, and that was to go and eat dinner together in a fancy restaurant somewhere in Lilycove City. He could count it as another one of his romantic dinner dates for his girlfriend or their first, official date.

The restaurant was too fancy to just wear one's casual attire, after all. Plus, he did manage to get the professor's permission before he decided to invite his girlfriend in that exquisite restaurant. However, he still didn't know if it was a date. He had no idea whether or not they could be alone in the restaurant together.

A part of him hoped and prayed to any supreme being out there that it would be just the two of them. He and his beautiful girlfriend needed some time alone together after experiencing one, stressful week filled with paper works from their respective jobs. He could say this was how he would treat themselves after surviving that stressful week.

Ruby swallowed hard in order to calm his fast, palpitating heartbeat. It was not working, unfortunately. But despite that, he knew he would feel better, where his heart is beating fast yet comfortably, whenever she was beside him with his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective, warm embrace.

He jerked his head to his left, lowering his vision until his eyes met the ceramic, tiled floor, as he released a contented sigh with a smile plastering across his lips. He returned his gaze at her only for his cheeks to start increasing its temperature.

_Holy Arceus._

She looked absolutely beautiful up close. He couldn't help but to let his jaw widen a bit from awe. Her hair was tied into her usual, signature ponytail. Her bangs were neatly brushed to her left side, and...

"Ruby?"

Ruby immediately closed his eyes, gently shaking his head from his early thoughts, and blinked his eyes rapidly. He could feel Sapphire's gentle yet strong grip on his sleeve. His eyes widened in shock.

Was he hurting her?

Was he making her uncomfortable?

"Are ya alright?"

Her words made him hesitate to remove his arms around her waist. Wait, what did she mean by that? Wasn't he supposed to ask that question to her? "I'm..."

"Ya wanna go back inside the restaurant or just stay here in the balcony?" Sapphire turned around, making sure the heels of her shoes didn't step on his, and placed her arms around his nape. His action made him look at her. "Yer daydreamin' again, aren't ya?"

He let out a sigh, chuckling at her intuitive question. She was right.

Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows, closing the gap between them and placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. His response reassured her that her intuitions were correct once again. "What's it about this time?"

"It's... It's just a simple day dream about..." Ruby removed his left arm around her waist, placing it to caress her cheek. He smiled at her now flushed face. She looked so cute. "A-About you."

It made her speechless.

She didn't quite understand why he daydreamed about her despite the fact that they were literally beside each other, cuddling in the balcony, only being accompanied by the cold night and the diverse stars spread across the dark sky.

Their time together in this fancy restaurant was one of the best moments she had with him. The quiet atmosphere in the restaurant, accompanied by its great food and his cute way of treating her like a delicate lady were new to her.

She had been to many dates with her boyfriend, but being in a fancy restaurant was new to her.

One reason was the fact that she had to act like the perfect lady everyone expects her to be, but just by being accompanied by her boyfriend made her relax and not be pressured at the expectations.

It was true she could act like the perfect lady everyone expects her to be. She did like girly stuff, after all. It was part of her nature. But every time Ruby placed a kiss on her cheek or on her forehead were more than enough to make her feel like her time with him gave nothing but pure satisfaction. She could never ask for anything besides being with him throughout the night.

"You look so perfect and beautiful in that dress. You're beautiful. I couldn't help but to think and dream about you."

Sapphire bit her lip at his words, pulling her close to him. She buried her face on his chest, swaying her head on both sides as the pink blush on her cheeks turned into crimson. Ruby was still... well, Ruby.

He often complimented her, and it was not that she was tired of it, really. It was just so blunt and sincere of him to say those words to her.

She felt grateful to have such an amazing boyfriend. Frankly, that was what the charmer felt to his girlfriend too.

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as his left arm made its way around her waist. He gently pushed her away from his chest, admiring her beauty. "I don't wanna go back inside. I'm too comfortable here with you. I just... wanna be alone with you... even just for another hour. I don't care if this restaurant will close soon. I just... I just wanna stay in your arms all night."

He released a sigh, rubbing his nose against hers, and not a moment later, they closed their eyes.

Some classical, relaxing music from a piano can be faintly heard from the entrance to the restaurant's balcony accompanied their synchronized breathings and fast heartbeats. Sapphire let her hands travel and explore around his head, as Ruby slowly leaned in closer, pressing his soft lips against hers.

Truly, it was one of the best nights they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys won't feel depression like I do... Have a great day, and thank you.


	12. Realization

_"Of course I'm a normal girl! I like cute things and… I even have crushes sometimes… As a matter of fact, I have a_ —"

Sapphire released an irked groan, placing her palms on her cute face, covering it out of sheer embarrassment.

Reminiscing some events in the past had its perks. It could either be embarrassing or nostalgic, depending at the person's realization about the situation.

Reminiscing what she said back in Fortree City years ago couldn't help but to make her feel embarrassed.

Why wouldn't she be, really? She almost blurted about her childhood crush to Ruby, who happened to be _her_ childhood crush. She was starting wonder if the Grumpig stampede didn't happen?

Would things be the same?

Would she be this happy with Ruby?

Would she be able to see his warm, cute smile every time they're together?

More importantly, would Ruby be this happy and contented as he always mentioned at every one of their dates?

She had to admit, really. Everything that happened between her and Ruby was unforgettable. There may be some ups and downs, but she didn't regret anything. It all happened for a reason, after all.

Sapphire let out a sigh, leaning her back against the pillow, and removed her palms on her face.

It was hard.

It was hard to admit that she liked Ruby before she even managed to say those words to him.

_"Of course I'm a normal girl! I like cute things and… I even have crushes sometimes… As a matter of fact, I have a_ —"

It took a while for her to admit it herself that she liked Ruby.

Before the Salamence incident, she always had this warm feeling forming in her chest every time she spends with Ruby. The warm feeling often made her smile every time Ruby attempted something cool or fun for them to do. It often lead her to be this sweet, little girl who treats Ruby like he was a very special guy to her, to which he was, but she ended up denying it over and over again.

Until, however, after the Salamece attacked them, causing her to change just so she could protect him and herself. Over the years, she never stopped thinking about him. She never stopped wondering about these feelings for him. It was not an ordinary feeling for a friend, which was a surprising truth.

She didn't know she liked Ruby until she almost blurted about her feelings for him way back in Fortree. She was quite thankful about the stampede. It gave her time to realize her growing feelings for him and his younger self, and also got to know and appreciate him more. She learned to accept herself because of him, and she was still thankful for that.

They had learned a lot from each other thanks to their training at Mirage Island.

Sapphire bit her lip, recalling another situation.

There was a term Blue told her once about that attitude. An attitude about one kept on denying their feelings for someone. She remembered how Blue was giggling and teasing her about it.

_"My junior is such a cute tsun." Blue stated, covering her mouth as she fell in a fit of giggles._

Sapphire refused to accept she was a so-called 'tsun' until now. Recalling every moment she had in her childhood and her recent ones with Ruby made her realize she _was_ a 'tsun', as Blue would say. She couldn't believe she had that attitude before their personality switch. She held her breath, placing her palm on her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat.

So what if she was this so-called 'tsun'?

There was nothing bad about it, right? It was a part of herself.

And Ruby told her a lot of times he loved her just the way she is.

_But…_

She felt kind of bad, though. She kept on denying her feelings for him all those time, thinking he deserved someone better. She felt guilty for it. She really needed to make it up with him.

"What's the matter?"

Sapphire blinked her eyes, escaping from her trance. She felt Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. She felt his nose touch and smell her hair as his soft lips pressed against her cheek, making her heart thump faster.

For how long was she in a trance?

"I…"

"Hey," Ruby placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it affectionately. His eyes nothing but contained pure compassion and concern for his girl. "It's alright. You can tell me anything."

Sapphire broke her confused gaze at him, sighing. She bit her lip, burying her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his back, returning the hug. "Just… realized some stuff…"

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, pulling her closer to him. "About?" He asked, curiosity piquing into his tone.

"Well…" Sapphire started, removing her face on his chest. She furrowed her eyebrows. How could she explain it? She wanted to tell him what was going on with her, but somehow she was out of words.

"Sapphire," Ruby whispered her name, gently yet passionately. He pressed and brushed his lips on her forehead in hopes to calm her down.

"B-Blue was right." She choked the words out, her eyes still avoiding his. She felt embarrassed just by thinking about it. She could feel her cheeks heat up from it.

"A-About what?" Ruby continued to ask, confused. The last time they had seen their older friend was three weeks ago. Did Blue and Sapphire had another meet up without him knowing about it?

"W-With me being a… tsun…" Sapphire finished, whispering the last word, burying her face onto his chest. Mentioning it was embarrassing.

Ruby's thoughts were jumbled.

His heart started increasing its pace at her answer.

It was true.

Sapphire had that attitude to which he find quite cute. He remembered Gold teasing him about it, embarrassing him the process.

Yes.

Sapphire was the cutest and most beautiful tsundere he had ever met.

It was true Sapphire was like that, but that was between him and Sapphire only. People mentioning about it could only make him embarrassed yet proud at how unique his girlfriend was.

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He felt laughter escaped from his lips. He was definitely proud at her cute attitude. He wouldn't have it any other way. "But it's cute."

"Ehhh." Sapphire flinched from him, surprised at his response. She expected him to laugh at it, but she didn't expect he would like it. For how long did he like that attitude of hers?

"It's what makes you unique from all the girls I've met." Ruby responded, his arms returned around her waist, pulling her closer. "I love you for who you are, remember?"

"I…" Sapphire's cheeks couldn't help but to increase its temperature. She placed her palms on his chest, gripping his shirt. "I know…"

She didn't expect it. But at the same time, she felt relieved that he liked that side of hers. It was enough to drive her insecurities away.


	13. An Arcade Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my good friend, trimystic, for insipiring me to write this. Oh, and do check out Mystic's art on tumblr. Her art is amazing. I assure you that :D  
> And of course, since Mystic gave me this idea, I dedicate this fanfic to Mystic (who is also a great artist). ^^  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The idea belonged to Mystic.

Every arcade had its story.

Ruby recalled one of the films he had seen with Sapphire a year ago.

It was about the protagonist was an `arcade villain who wanted to be a hero, because of his tragic life outside his video game. A heated argument caused the protagonist to abandon his own video game, hoping to prove that villains could be a hero. The film’s plot lead the protagonist to end up accepting himself as the villain of the game, but a good guy underneath and outside his own game. It was a great film, really. It made Ruby realized something.

It was quite ironic once he thought about it.

The film’s main theme was about accepting yourself, either be the good or the bad side of yourself, it was a part of you as a person in a whole.

He had a hard time accepting himself, honestly. He did lose Sapphire because of his aggressive side when they were younger, and thus, changing himself for her. But in the end, she accepted him for whom he was and he learned that maybe it wasn’t bad to be himself. Sapphire accepted him and his flaws, and he learned to slowly yet surely to do so.

It wasn’t just Ruby who realized something from that film. Sapphire did learn a lot from it too. She quite related herself to the protagonist, knowing what it felt like to be left out and not accepting themselves.

In the end, both loved and enjoyed the film, and it was all thanks to their younger friend, Diamond, for recommending that film to them. Diamond’s taste for films may be different from all the Pokedex holders, but he surely knew the best ones.

“Maybe we should take turns.” Sapphire said, inserting a coin into the slot. She turned around, looking at her boyfriend. “You know, so we could play the game peacefully.”

Ruby smiled, gently shaking his head. “We could do it together. Besides,” He pushed the button, scanning his surroundings. He saw five people watching them with their arms folded across their chests. Their eyes were locked on them. “I think a lot of people wanted to play, so it’s best we should play it together.”

Sapphire sighed and nodded. She bit her lip, her cute, left fang popping out from it. Judging the environment’s annoying noises, especially the ones behind them, it really was best for them to play the game together. Besides, she wanted to finish this game and leave the arcade at once. It was getting too noisy and uncomfortable anyway.

“Heads up.” Ruby went behind her, giving her all the time and space to grab the ball and shoot it in the basket.

Sapphire watched five balls roll and approach her as the game’s timer started counting down. She grabbed one, and tossed it in the basket.

_Three points!_

She smiled. That was her first shoot and she already scored three points. She had a good feeling about this. She grabbed another ball, and tossed in the basket, gaining two points.

The process continued.

She grabbed a ball, tossed it in the basket and gained two or three points.

She was getting good at this. She was enjoying this. Now she understood why this game had a long line.

It was a ridiculous game of grabbing a ball, shooting it in the basket, gaining points and releasing all your stress, all in one game. It was definitely fun.

She felt some sweat trailing down on her forehead due to her excessive throwing of the balls. She took a deep breath, taking a glance at the scoreboard.

The highest score was three hundred and their score was two hundred seventy.

They have thirty points left to tie their score. She had this sudden urge to beat it. “Do ya think we could beat the score?”

“Hm?” Ruby looked at her, taking a glance at the scoreboard. His eyes widened in shock.

Their score was two hundred seventy seven. They were close to tying with the highest score. He could feel Sapphire’s determination, and he would definitely not let this chance go to waste. Beating the highest score together did have a nice ring to it.

“Let’s do it.” He responded, smiling. Determination struck in his eyes.

Sapphire threw another ball into the basket, then turned around to give him a smile. Her cute fangs sticking out from her top lip as determination slowly built into her eyes. “Roughly twenty points left.”

Ruby gave her a wink, going behind her. “We’re close to beating it.”

Sapphire nodded, grabbing another ball, tossing it into the basket.

They gained another three points, with a minute left before their game ends.

Ruby grabbed a ball, his arm gently brushed against her waist, tossing it into the basket, gaining another two points. He swallowed hard. They had a minute left, but how come his heart was beating fast? He took a deep breath in hopes to calm his fast heartbeat, grabbing another ball.

Sapphire felt his arms brushed against her waist, her heart started thumping wildly at his soft, warm touch. She felt heat rising up on her cheeks, but chose to ignore it and focused on the task at hand. How come she just felt it? They had been playing the game for three minutes, and she just felt his comfortable, warm touch. Was it because of their small conversation earlier?

She sighed, grabbing another ball, feeling Ruby's hand brushed against hers when they took the same ball. Her flustered eyes met his.

_Three..._

She noticed how flustered his eyes were.

_Two..._

She could perfectly tell he was flustered and sorry at his sudden act.

_One..._

She understood him, nonetheless. They were too focused on beating the highest score and failed to notice their proximity. Everyone had their own businesses in the arcade, so she hoped no one saw them.

_Game over!_

After a moment at staring into each other's eyes, the buzzer interrupted them, telling them their time was up.

Sapphire swallowed hard, stepping away from him. That was slightly embarrassing. She hoped no one saw them. She looked at the scoreboard and sighed.

Their score was two hundred eighty eight. They were close in beating the high score. She wondered if she her flustered thoughts didn’t bother her. There might be a chance in beating that score.

“Hey, your time is up, lovebirds. I wanna play!” A kid yelled, grabbing their attentions. The couple looked at the youngster, who’s roughly about fourteen years old, placing a coin in the slot. “Just watch me beat the score! Your lovey dovey power of love is no match for my awesomeness!”

Sapphire’s cheeks increased its temperature. She lowered her head, hiding it using her fringed bangs. She swallowed hard. Yes, she and Ruby were a couple, but the kid didn’t need to say it loudly. It was embarrassing if someone heard it.

Ruby released a sigh, placing his left hand on his forehead in hopes to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. Why did that kid call them that? It was flattering, but it might embarrass Sapphire. And he didn’t want that. “Let’s get out of here.” He offered his hand at his girlfriend to which she accepted. He intertwined their fingers together and gently dragged her away from the arcade’s loud environment.

Truly, every arcade game had its story. Theirs was one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Arcade villain who wanted to be a hero – A Wreck-It Ralph reference, hehe


	14. Scarred Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own this idea. It was all thanks to my good friend Ness (her art blog on tumblr is @doodles-of-otaness) absolutely amazing art that I managed to write this. I only own the story and not the idea and the characters. Thank Ness for this short fanfic’s existences, hehe. ^^  
> Disclaimer: Like I said, I own nothing but the story.

It was weird.

Every time she saw that scar on his head, it reminded her of some incidents that happened between them.

The Salamence incident was one of it. It was the main cause of that scar on his head. It was his bravery and his selfless act to protect her made that scar in the first place. It was her fault that he got that scar. Although Ruby told her a number of times that it wasn't her fault, that he did that act because he wanted to, she still couldn't help but to blame herself.

It wasn't until their data distribution journey that they managed to talk about it. It was one night, both were staring peacefully at the campfire and Sapphire just couldn't stop staring at his scar. Ruby noticed it, but it wasn't until his curious eyes met her guilt-ridden ones.

Ruby's heart thumped anxiously at that and asked what was wrong with her. It took a while for Sapphire to respond, but she managed to tell him what her heart and her mind were trying to convey.

There was an emotional moment that happened between them, but through that long talk, Ruby managed to tell her that he didn't blame her for it.

He did it because he wanted to. He couldn't afford to lose her. She was that important to him, even before their confessions.

It only made Sapphire to bite her lip with her gaze fixed at the campfire. They didn't exchange any words after that. It was left hanging in the air.

Months passed, she discovered a new feeling every time she sees his scar. She couldn't help but to have some ambiguous emotions forming in her chest every time she sees it.

Memories.

Emotions.

_Confessions._

They were all mixed and piled up in her mind and in her heart. Sapphire just couldn't understand herself whenever she was with Ruby.

She was like a different person every time she was with him where her current and old personalities merged together as one.

It felt weird yet comfortable at once.

Ruby always had this ability to make her feel such ambiguous emotions forming in her heart. He often made her feel special, enough to drive her insecurities away.

She was thankful at that, nonetheless. At least, he was strong enough to fight her insecurities unlike her. Though she may try her best to fix her problem, or any problem, really, but deep down, her hatred for herself and these insecurities just wouldn't stop bothering her.

It was annoying, really.

Sapphire took a deep breath, sighing. She pressed her back on the pillow, leaning onto it. She never got to touch or feel that scar, honestly. Despite her sudden urge to touch it, she just couldn't. She didn't want to hurt Ruby, after all. That scar was already too much for him to handle.

"That took care of it." Ruby sat beside her on the couch, his hands dug into his pocket, grabbing a handkerchief. "Now Nana is perfectly groomed. Her fur is absolutely beautiful. You'd seen it, right, Sapphire?" He jerked his head to his left, hoping to see her smile, but he didn't. Instead, he saw her eyes were anxiously fixed on the floor. His lips curved into a frown at that.

Was she alright?

Was there something in her mind again?

Were her insecurities bugging her again?

He really hoped she was alright.

Ruby scooted closer, placing his hand on hers. He grabbed it, linking their fingers together. "Sapphire, are you alright?"

Sapphire felt his hand, making her remove her gaze on the floor, shifting it onto his. Her eyes met his scar, fixing her gaze onto it. It did nothing but to make her heart thump faster.

She remembered everything.

From the moment how that Salamence dug its claws onto his head, the blood dripping from it, their confessions at Mirage Island, all the times he didn't wear his hat, the time she saw him in his contest outfit for the first time and their first date.

She remembered all of those circumstances where he didn't wear his hat.

It was odd.

She felt her cheeks increased its temperature, giving her such intrusive thoughts on what she would do on it. She thought about kissing her hand and placing it on his scar, only leading her to shake her head in hopes to keep that thought away from her.

It was embarrassing, really. She respected his privacy and kissing his scar without his permission would just go over the boundaries. She might make him feel uncomfortable too, and she wouldn't want that.

Ruby took a deep breath. "I guess it's time." He said, giving her hand another soft squeeze. He closed the gap between their bodies, making Sapphire break her gaze on his scar and fixing it in his eyes. She swallowed hard.

His eyes contained nothing but pure satisfaction... and something else. She knew what it was, nonetheless. She was the only person to receive that look from him.

"It's alright. I know you always wanted to do it, and... you have my permission. You always do." Ruby placed her hand on his forehead, guiding it around his scar. "I didn't regret anything I did back then."

"I... I know that..." Sapphire responded, feeling shivers run through her spine, as she touched every inch of his skin on that scar. It felt... different. She was expecting it to be rough and her movements around it would do nothing but to hurt him.

But instead, she felt his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His forehead now rested on hers, making his lips a few inches away from hers. His breathing patterns became synchronized with hers as she saw a smile forming on his lips at every trace around his scar. His scar didn't feel rough. She only felt the deep curves of his skin. She couldn't imagine how much it had physically hurt him, how much blood he lost from this scar. "You keep on telling that to me..."

"And I won't stop." Ruby mumbled softly, removing his forehead on hers, and pressed his lips against her forehead, increasing the heat from her cheeks. "I'll never stop."

"S-Still..." Sapphire said, biting her lip. Her left hand stopped tracing around his scar, making Ruby open his eyes and look at her.

His eyes widened in shock as she gently pulled his head lower. His heartbeat increased its pace at the contact of her soft, warm lips pressed against his scar.

It felt... great.

Both her strong, delicate fingers and her soft, warm lips on his scar felt great. His heart skipped a beat at it. It was weird, though. He felt like the shallow wound on his scar was slowly filling up into a whole the moment her lips made contact on it. It was physically impossible, but he knew it was emotionally possible.

She had never done this, but when she did, it felt like the missing parts of this scar were found and put back together to make it a whole. He took a deep breath, his arms pulling her close to him, giving her the access to deepen the kiss further. Arceus, he loved her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Ness' art blog. Her art is amazing (and so does Ness herself, hehe). ^^


	15. Sacred Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

If there was one thing that Sapphire knew about Ruby, then that is he deserved every bit of happiness this world had to offer.

Sure, he could be a bit narcissistic, flamboyant, pompous and a dirt freak, but he was more than that.

She got to see every bit of his good and bad sides along with his flaws, and she accepted every little thing about him.

She loved it how he brushed his Pokemon's fur.

She loved how he acted like an insensitive and a conceited person, but deep down he actually had a soft side. He just loved showing off, really.

But it didn't matter.

She loved him for whom he was. She was blessed to have met him, in fact. If it weren't for Ruby, then she wouldn't be whom she was now. He was the reason why she changed from that fragile, little girl to the woman she was now.

It was funny.

Ruby told her that he could go on for a long time at how much he loved her, at how much she meant everything to him, only to find out that she too felt the same way. She could go on and list every good thing about him, every reason why he deserved nothing but happiness, contentment and all the positivity this world had to offer.

It was always true that their feelings were mutual.

She thanked Arceus and all the legendary Pokemon out there that their feelings for one another had always been mutual.

The feelings they had shared, and would continue to share for as long as they lived, had always been the sincere, romantic and selfless love. She couldn't imagine herself having and sharing this amazing feeling with any random person other than Ruby.

Sapphire took a deep breath, twisting the door knob, opening the door in the process.

She didn't need Ruby's reassurance to know that something was troubling him. She knew and she could feel it in him. She didn't know what exactly was the cause of his depressive mood, but one thing was certain. She would do anything to help in any way she could. He was too important to her. His happiness was her happiness, and she couldn't think peacefully unless he was alright.

Biting her lip, she went inside his room and clenched her fists.

There she saw him, standing and facing the wall of his room. She didn't need to look closely to fully see every bit of his emotions. She felt it in his aura.

Taking another deep breath, she silently approached him, hoping not to surprise him badly, and placed her hand on his arm, gently gripping it. She turned him around, pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his back for a comforting hug.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock at first, but his arms later found its way around her waist, wrapping it, also pulling her closer for deepen the comforting hug they were sharing.

He closed his eyes, savoring this intimate and unforgettable moment with her. He sighed, jerking his head a bit to his left. His nose touched the locks of her soft, brunette hair, sniffing, smelling her unique scent. It was enough to bring peace into his heart.

What was he thinking, really?

How come he always think that he was always alone when it comes to dealing with his problems?

He was never alone, in fact. He had Sapphire. He had his Pokemon. He had his friends. He had his mentor. He had his parents.

He shouldn't let these negative, intrusive thoughts get to him. He didn't want to affect her or anyone he cared about. But mostly, he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't deserve all the negativity she had in her life. Sapphire deserved nothing but pure happiness and all the positivity that this world had to offer.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled after a moment of silence listening to their synchronized heartbeats and breathing. His arms continued to wrap around her, caging her, protecting her, as if she was the one in trouble. Having her this close to him was irreplaceable. Nothing could ever change what he truly felt for her. It could only grow and expand deeper for a long time.

"Don't be." Sapphire reassured, her soft, warm lips gently pressed against his right cheek, pouring every bit of her emotions into it. "Just tell me... What can I do to help?"

Ruby's lips curved into a small smile. He pressed his soft lips against her left cheek, pouring every bit of his feelings and gratitude into it. Arceus, what did he do to deserve her? "You already are... thank you, Sapphire."

Sapphire gently removed herself from their proximity, resting her palms on his bare chest. A small smile plastered across her lips. Her eyes contained nothing but her concern and every bit of her feelings for him. "Just don't forget that I am always here to help."

"I am too. Thank you." Ruby responded. His arms returned around her waist and pulled her closer for another hug.

Sapphire was so kind, so considerate... He loved everything about her. Her flaws. Her good and bad sides. All if it. He loved her for whom she was. He didn't know what exactly did he do to deserve her, but he was happy that he did whatever it was. His life wouldn't be the same without her. He was blessed and thankful to have met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of the title from... well... from listening to the Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones soundtrack, so... yeah. ^^'


	16. Contest Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never really got to see what was Ruby's reaction when he sees Sapphire in her contest outfit. It could happen in the ORAS full volume releases, but I just somehow wrote what I think about it, haha. ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Ruby's heart thumped faster as the heat from his cheeks kept on increasing its temperature.

He could not believe it himself, really.

His task was very simple.

He believed he could do it with ease.

However, she had proven him wrong.

The certain task was simple, and that is to judge the contest outfit that he had made exclusively for Sapphire. Both have been planning to join the contest spectacular together, as a team, in its first ever test run for the public. The contest spectacular was originally Ruby's idea. It was where Pokemon and its trainer dress up together in a matching outfits while performing to its desired contest category.

Lisia approved the idea with intense glee and excitement. The veterans and every people who work in the contest facilities approved it. However, it must fall under one condition: he must perform it before they make it an official contest performance.

Performing in a Pokemon contest was Ruby's forte. He had no problem doing their only condition. They all looked enthusiastic, but wanted attention from the public, after all, and what better way to do it than to perform with the girl he loved, who was none other than the female Pokedex holder of Hoenn, Professor Birch's daughter, his best friend and girlfriend, Sapphire Birch.

He had taken her measurements, with her permission, before making her signature contest outfit. Although, it did cause a bit of awkwardness and flustered emotions every time Ruby holds her close to him. That event often ended up with him passionately kissing her and making his heart pound from excessive happiness every time he looks at her cute reaction, but he was able to obtain her complete measurements nonetheless.

He thought nothing could ever make him lose his focus before their performance, but dear Arceus, her outfit made her look thrice as cute. Saying she was pretty is nothing but an understatement. She looked absolutely beautiful and cute in her contest outfit. He felt something warm spreading throughout his chest. Was it pride or his flustered emotions? Nonetheless, she looked beautiful beyond words and he felt absolutely blessed to be her boyfriend.

"Ruby, I..." Sapphire bit her lip, not making an eye contact with her boyfriend. What else could she say, really? Wearing this new and very girly outfit felt new yet nostalgic at once. She was not complaining at how girly the outfit is, but she couldn't help but to feel flustered just by observing his reactions. He had given her that immeasurable affectionate look, no doubt, but she was still not yet used to it, however. "This outfit..."

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts, jerking his head to his right in order to avoid his flustered gaze at her. Arceus, he had no idea what complimenting words to say. He felt speechless just by seeing her intense beauty. "You look..." He swallowed hard. He badly wanted to tell how beautiful she is. He had to tell her she looked beautiful despite what outfit she wears.

"Ridiculous..." She responded, biting her lip and letting her flustered gaze meet the ceramic tiled floor.

"Wait, w-what?!" Ruby immediately jerked his head at her, only to be meet by her insecurities consuming his beautiful girlfriend. He bit his lip. This was definitely not good. "Sapphire..." He released a sigh, grabbing her chin and let her anxious gaze meet his. His comforting gaze was enough to make her feel a bit better.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

His words echoed through her mind. The way he delivered his words with such passion made her heart beat in a faster pace. Her cheeks couldn't help but to increase its temperature. His comforting words were enough to help her fight those insecurities consuming her.

"I feel like this contest is already a success just by staring at you. You're so beautiful."

"I—"

Before Sapphire could respond, his lips captured hers for a passionate kiss.

Whatever would happen, Ruby knew nothing could make this day better than protectively hugging and kissing the girl he loved.


	17. A proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based from dexholderrumi's art which is based from that ask from the ask-franticshipping blog. Also, I would like to thank my friends, Hyper, Ness, ML, Spies, Mystic, SapphDragon, Adex, and Tanit for reading this (all from discord). And yes, I wrote this for Fallan and for Rumi. :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Ruby bit his lip. Sweat slowly trailed down from his forehead and to his cheeks. He swallowed hard, his tongue slowly popping out from his mouth. His eyes were fixed on the television screen, every bit of his attention was focused on it. He sighed, relief started flooding into his system.

It was close.

It was a threatening death battle they had from that world, but they won. He released another sigh, placing the controller beside him. His left hand was placed on his glasses, pushing it and adjusting it a bit upwards.

He and Sapphire hardly played a video game together and it was always fun playing it with her, especially when they work together as a team. They only did this for fun, frankly, but their current game made them too focused on it, letting them pour everything they had to win that stage.

And in the end, it was worth it.

They won. Their characters won and advanced to the next stage.

"We should play a different game." Sapphire stood up from her seat, stretching her arms. She grabbed a water bottle on the nightstand and sat beside her boyfriend.

"How about Mario Kart?" Ruby asked, placing his left hand on Sapphire's, making the conqueror flinch a bit from her position.

"G-Grab yer own water bottle, w-will ya?" She stuttered, feeling Ruby's gentle grip on her hand, guiding the water bottle to his lips. She watched her boyfriend drank from her water bottle, her cheeks were slightly burning from his soft, warm contact.

"It's the same." Ruby responded, placing a cap on the water bottle, closing it tightly. "Besides," His lips curved into a small smirk. He already knew what would his girlfriend react but he couldn't help it, really. Her reactions were often cute and priceless. If he could take a video of it, he would watch and replay it again and again and he would never get tired of it, frankly. "The water tastes better if it came from your water bottle." He continued, his lips slowly curving into a chaste smile.

Sapphire could only swallow hard, jerking the water bottle off from his hold, and placed it beside her. Her cheeks couldn't help but to increase its temperature. "Idiot." She mumbled, her cute fangs popped out from her top lip.

Ruby could only chuckle at her response. He knew exactly what she meant in that word and he couldn't help but to smile and reward her with a kiss every time she said that. It was always so natural for her to say that word. She always did it cutely and beautifully. It was always perfect for him. He couldn't help but to tease her every time just so he could see that cute reaction and that cute response from her. "We should get married, you know."

It was now his turn to swallow hard and let his cheeks increase its temperature.

_Shoot._

Normally, he would always say "I love you too." and place a kiss on her cheek. But his response made him almost punch himself from complete and utter surprise.

It was true he planned to marry her. He had this perfect idea of proposing to her.

It would be in a quiet place where there would be no one but them. The starry night sky was accompanying them along with some night Pokemon lurking in that area. He would bend down on one knee, showing that beautiful ring he bought just for her, say his impromptu yet heartfelt speech, and ask those four-letter words to her.

It would be the perfect marriage proposal for his perfect woman.

But it wouldn't come true now that he spilled the beans.

"Ehhhh?" Sapphire flinched from her position. She bit her lip, her hands were placed on her chest, gripping the fabric of her shirt. She could feel her fast heartbeat. It felt like it could pop out of her chest at any moment now.

She heard it correctly, right?

If she did, then why now?

Why would be in a random time where he was unprepared?

Well, once she thought about it, Ruby could be a bit blunt at times, especially with his growing feelings for her.

There would be times where he would just bury his head in the crook of her neck, mumbling such words that often make her heart leap with joy. She wasn't complaining at it, frankly. In fact, it was always enough to drive her insecurities away, burying it in the fiery pits of her system where all of her negativity must and should stay.

And this was definitely one of them.

She heard it correctly, no doubt.

She tried looking for any signs of bluff in his eyes and through his movements, but found none.

Her heart thumped faster. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

He said he wanted to marry her.

And of course, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him too.

But how could she say her approval?

She wanted to hug him while telling how happy she was at his proposal, but how?

How could she express it?

"I-If you want to." Ruby added, stuttering. His anxious eyes finally met her flustered ones. His hands found its way to hers, gripping it gently, giving it a soft squeeze. "I mean…" He bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

How would he explain this?

Surely, he was certain he would spend the rest of his life with Sapphire, but he had to make sure she was ready. It wouldn't be a happy marriage if she weren't ready.

Besides, he would rather wait for a long time instead of rushing their marriage. He wanted to marry her because he wanted to give her the life that she deserved.

Sapphire's happiness was his happiness.

"I don't wanna rush you, Sapphire. I can wait. You don't need to answer right away." He stated as calmly as he could. His hands gave hers a soft squeeze, pouring every bit of his burning emotions for her. He removed his left hand on hers, letting it travel around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, closing the small gap between them. "I can wait." He said, pressing his soft lips against her forehead.

"F-Fine." Sapphire managed to say, choking the words out. She bit her lip, her flushed nose touched his. She sighed. "Only if you let us plan it together."

"O-Of... of course! I..." Ruby could not believe what he just heard.

Was he dreaming?

Was this all real?

She approved his blunt marriage proposal, right?

He heard her approval, right?

He blinked his eyes, registering everything that had happened in such a short amount of time, only to meet her soft lips pressed against his. He took a deep breath.

It was all real and it felt great.

It may not be like what he planned and fantasized, but it was all worth it.

What mattered most was Sapphire's approval and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her, living with her, being with her until the very last moment.

"We're not done yet." Sapphire stated, gently pulling herself from their kiss. Ruby's arms remained around her waist, nonetheless. "We still have to play Mario Kart."

Ruby let out a soft chuckle, briefly pressing his soft lips against hers. His lips later curved into a sly smirk. "We could, but I prefer kissing you for the rest of the night."

"Ya idiot." was Sapphire's only response. Her cheeks continued to increase its temperature as her lips curved into a pout. She knew he would say that. It was not that she was complaining, really. It was his way of telling that they should celebrate now that they're engaged.

"I love you too." Ruby responded, chuckling, before slowly closing the gap between them for a passionate, chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mario Kart is a nod to my friend, ML, since he love it, hehe.
> 
> This is a bit...well... very straightforward since I already wrote a proposal fic *cough* Perfection, *cough* but I hope it's good enough.


	18. A Token of Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this months ago and it took a while to polish the story and then I realized that...it just need a few polishing. smh at myself
> 
> Nonetheless, this franfic is for Tanit. A great artist. A great friend and tbh, she's awesome. Go and check her art. Her art is amazing. ;-;
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Ruby stopped on his tracks, hesitating.

Was he really certain about this?

Did he really wanted to do this?

It did sound a bit of a cliché once he carefully started thinking about it.

It was not that he thought Sapphire wouldn't like these sort of stuff, really. She did have a girly side, after all. She wasn't just the boyish, wild girl he knew and loved. She became a combination of both her current and her old, childhood personalities as they grew older.

Ruby had to admit, he couldn't help but to let these feelings for her grew stronger.

Although he was completely aware of his growing feelings for her, he tried hiding it just so he could protect her, thinking she deserved someone better. However, as they get to know each other through the years, his feelings for her just couldn't help but to get stronger in spite of his efforts into hiding it. It may have caused some dire consequences, but ironically, that alone lead them to be together in the end.

And he wouldn't have it any other way. Sapphire meant the world to him. No words could perfectly describe his growing feelings for her.

He took a deep breath and sighed, clenching his fists.

Ruby planned to give her something simple and the first thought that came into his mind was to give her a flower.

It could not be just any flower, however. The flower alone must represent how blessed and happy he was to have someone like Sapphire in his life. After all, meeting Sapphire was one of the greatest occasions that had ever happened in his life. Being her first and last boyfriend and hopefully her future husband would be the greatest honor he could ever have from her.

Besides, Sapphire showed him the beauty of nature. It was only natural to give her something from it. But what kind of flower would perfectly represent everything that he meant?

"Hey, earth to Ruby!"

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts and blinked. He looked at Emerald, who seemed a bit irked, judging by the way the calmer crossed his arms on his chest as his left foot slowly tapped the floor. For how long was he on a trance?

"This man asked what type of flower do you want."

Ruby swallowed hard.

Should he tell the man exactly what his mind and his heart were trying to convey?

It was not that he didn't like telling anyone how Sapphire mean the world to him. It was already proven by his actions during and after the meteorite incident. There was never a day he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about her. However, he never intended to embarrass her if he ever went too far with it.

Sapphire's feelings also mattered to him, after all.

"Uh..."

"Listen, lover boy, I don't have all day." The man, who seemed to be in his late thirties, said, his voice sounded quite grouchy, and placed a pen and a paper on the desk, giving it to Ruby. "I have to arrange a lot of flowers for someone's wedding. Just write the name of the flower, how many you want, also write if you wanna have it arranged and give it to me afterwards."

Ruby let out a sigh, nodding. He watched the man grab some scissors and later started arranging ten dozens of roses.

"I don't have all day too, Ruby." Emerald said, making Ruby lower his gaze to meet his. "And isn't this a bit cliché? Giving a flower to the girl you love, I mean. I kept on hearing it in some crappy love struck movies."

"I... I just wanna show her how much I appreciate her." was all Ruby could respond, shrugging at Emerald's words.

"I'm not buying it."

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows. Confusion struck in his eyes. "What?"

"How much you appreciate her is an  _understatement_." Emerald said, sarcastically stressing the last word. "It's actually more than just appreciating her, obviously."

Ruby felt a lump in his throat, swallowing it. He felt heat was slowly rising onto his cheeks.

He hated to admit it, but Emerald was right.

"Knew it."

Ruby opted to ignore Emerald's words.

What else could he say, really?

The calmer caught him and he was too speechless to think of another excuse to slip his way out from their uncomfortable topic.

"Well you better write one now, Ruby. I'll be buying some lemonade over there. I'll be right back."

Ruby took a glance at the pen and the paper placed on the desk. What should he write there?

It couldn't be a rose. That would be too cliché, and his mind never thought of giving her one.

His wondering ruby red eyes darted around the flowers available for purchase, hoping to find one that would perfectly fit his desire. His eyes caught a purple, dainty flower with yellow centers distributed over airy sprays. It looked like a daisy, but it wasn't exactly like one. It was smaller than a daisy, but it looked wonderful. It was simple just like Sapphire, and he had this weird feeling forming in his gut that he should take that one.

"If you keep on staring on that flower, then I won't have any choice but to give it you. Of course, you'll have to pay first." The man said, grabbing Ruby's attention. The charmer looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. How long was the man there? "Are you gonna get that, lover boy?"

Ruby didn't need to hesitate. He nodded at the man's words, placing his money on the counter. "I'll take one of it. Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Sapphire was out of words. She felt a lump in her throat as the heat from her cheeks kept on rising. She felt Ruby's soft lips pressed against her forehead as his left arm slowly snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I thought you may like it." Ruby said, his eyes contained nothing but his burning feelings for her.

Sapphire's left hand slowly reached for the small, purple flower placed in Ruby's hand. She accepted it, looking at it with such wonder forming in her eyes. He went through all that trouble just to give her this? But why? "R-Ruby, what's the occasion?" She asked, hoping she didn't forget if there was one.

Ruby's lips curved into an affectionate smile. He rested his forehead on hers, affectionately gazing into her beautiful orbs of blue. "Nothing. I just wanna show you how blessed and happy I am to have you. I know it's a bit cliché… giving you a flower and all, but… it's the first one I thought of. I... I hope you like it."

Sapphire's heart thumped wildly at his words. He may be good at hiding his emotions, but she could perfectly tell how sincere and affectionate he was with his words and with this act, and every one of his actions, really. He never stopped showing his true feelings for her since the meteorite incident ended, after all. Giving her a flower to represent his feelings may sound a bit cliché, but to Sapphire, it was perfect. She knew how hard it must be for him to find a perfect flower to represent what he meant. And knowing Ruby, perfection was his top priority at almost everything. His and his Pokemon's performance in a Pokemon contest was one of it.

"I love it." Sapphire said, kissing the tip of his nose, making Ruby's cheeks heat up at her cute yet sudden act. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you loved it." Ruby said, sincere and passion burning in his tone. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer, closing the small gap between them. He closed his eyes and slowly pressed his soft lips against hers.

 

* * *

 

**Birch Research Laboratory**

Professor Birch's jaw slowly dropped. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Emerald placed the pot in his laboratory's nightstand, confusion was still lingering in every fiber of his being. He didn't quite understand why Emerald bought a cactus, let alone asking him a huge favor to take care of it while he was gone.

Emerald could always ask the Trick Master to take care of the cactus or maybe even his Pokemon. But out of all the people that Emerald knew and trusted, why did it have to be him?

"It's a cactus. You just need to water it once a week and give it plenty of sunlight too." Emerald stated, looking at his pet cactus in awe. He didn't know why such exquisite looking plant managed to get his attention, but one thing was certain. He was dedicated to take good care of it despite any circumstances. He sighed, jerking his head to his left, his eyes met the professor's confused ones. "Just please take good care of it, professor."

"O-Okay," The professor managed to say, choking the words out. He was still wondering why Emerald wanted him to take care of the cactus so badly. He was just a researcher who studies Pokemon and not plants itself. What made Emerald decide to trust him with his cactus?

"Oh, and..." Emerald stopped at his track, turning around and met the professor's confused state once again. "Professor, please don't let Ruby and Sapphire near it. They need to take their flirting business away from my cactus."

"Um..." The professor could only nod at the calmer's words. What else could he say, really? He knew how irked Emerald was when it came to seeing Ruby and Sapphire's constant flirting. It was not that he didn't mind, really. He knew how much the charmer and the conqueror mean a lot to one another, but he couldn't imagine how annoying it would be when Emerald was all alone dealing with them. The flirting never stopped, that was the truth. He manage to observe that during their family dinners where Ruby would always steal a glance from his daughter or grab her hand when no one was looking.

"Thanks, professor. See ya in two weeks!" Emerald responded, his lips curving into a toothy grin. Hoopa came beside him, placing its ring behind Emerald to suck the calmer's hair. With a bow at the professor, Emerald waved his hand and went outside of the laboratory, leaving a confused professor behind.

The professor let out a sigh, pressing his back on the chair. His eyes were fixed on the cactus. It looked like he had another responsibility then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from my real life experience. (No romo, obviously.) My friend and I accompanied our other friend to the flower store/shop thingy to buy a sunflower for her girlfriend (they're an amazing pair tbh). She bought a sunflower for her girlfriend while my other friend bought a cactus for herself. She said it's "cactus for the singles" and tbh, this is an unexpected reference to Arthur the cactus from the ask-franticshipping blog. ^^'
> 
> Also, the flower is none other than a... "aster" *badumtss*. I have to do a lot of research on that since I'm no expert but according to Tanit, it does fit Sapphire. ;3


	19. A Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next franfic is based from fabulousblackunicorn's art from tumblr. (Do check their art. Their art is beautiful. T-T)
> 
> Thank you so much for the permission, my friend. It means a lot, hehe. ^^
> 
> Uh...not really much anything, but just a trigger warning that this is a bit gory. Blood will be mentioned and mild gory stuff or however it's called.
> 
> Disclaimer: The art belongs to fabulousblackunicorn on tumblr. I own nothing but the story.

Ruby could not believe what he was seeing.

He could feel a shiver run through his spine every time he had either seen or watched such horrid stuff like blood spilled on the floor or a chopped hand placed in the kitchen sink. He swallowed hard, making sure the popcorn he was eating wouldn't choke himself to death. He took a deep breath, sighing.

This all started because of that free movie ticket that Emerald had given to them. The calmer said he didn't have time to watch the film on that day, so he decided to give it to Ruby. The calmer added it might gave him an idea about his next date to Sapphire, which it did.

Ruby had never taken Sapphire into a movie date until now. He kept on hearing that such dates like these often bring a romantic atmosphere around the couple.

One reason was the dark environment of the theater house. No one could see him stealing a kiss or two from his girlfriend, for all attentions were focused on the film.

It was the perfect opportunity for them. After all, Ruby always wanted to take Sapphire on a date where she could relax and be free from her work. He knew how hard she worked. The least he could do was to take her in a place where she was free from all the stresses from her work and give her a relaxing time.

Ruby placed the popcorn on the empty seat to his left, glancing at Sapphire.

He didn't know that the free movie ticket he got from Emerald was a free screening of a latest horror movie. He was never a real fan of horror films, honestly. It did tell such great stories, but the movie genre itself was still uncomfortable for him. This was the consequence of not checking what the free movie ticket contained.

Nonetheless, he was glad Sapphire didn't seem scared at all. In fact, she looked relaxed and was having a great time watching.

What was her secret?

He couldn't bear to look at the screen again. He had seen too much. One more look and it would be his end. He felt like he could throw up at any second once he would see another chopped body part from any character of the film.

He heard Sapphire let out a sigh, making him remove his gaze on the floor. He jerked his head to his left. He chuckled. She had some excess popcorn on her lip and she looked so cute. Maybe he should...?

"Come on."

"Hm?" Ruby asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Did she need to go to the bathroom? The thought of it was enough to make his cheeks heat up. He mentally slapped his head at the thought. No, that was not right. If she needed to, she would just give his hand a soft squeeze then leave.

"Ya look uncomfortable. Come on." Sapphire grabbed his hand, standing up. She dragged her boyfriend away from the theater house.

"Sapphire, hold on." Ruby called, making Sapphire stop on her tracks.

"What i—" Sapphire's eyes widened in shock once she felt Ruby's soft lips pressed against hers. She could feel her cheeks increased its temperature. Her mind couldn't help but to wonder what made him kiss her.

"You got an excess popcorn on your lip." Ruby said, gently pulling away, answering her question. He licked his lips and smiled. "Although you looked cute with it, I have to take care of it."

Sapphire could only roll her eyes at her boyfriend. She made a mental note to use a napkin next time.

It was not like she didn't enjoy the kiss, really. She enjoyed every intimate moment they share, in fact. But kissing her on public was just uncomfortable. Although it was just the two of them in the lobby at the moment, it was still embarrassing. Nonetheless, she knew Ruby wouldn't kiss her if there were a lot of people around them. He told her a lot of times that he loved and respected her. Not to mention her intuitions felt nothing suspicious about the place, and those were enough for her heartbeat to return in its normal pace.

"Yer such an idiot." She mumbled, pouting, her left fang sticking out from her top lip.

Ruby's heart thumped at that. Arceus, she never failed to look cute every time she did that.

"Anyway, let's go home." Sapphire continued. "Ya need to calm down after seeing that horror movie."

"I'm fine." Ruby said, his lips curved into a sincere smile. "Thank you for worrying, but I'll be alright. This day is about you, after all." He tucked a loose hair behind her ear then pressed his soft lips against her cheeks, resulting it to heat up from his act.

"R-Ruby," Sapphire stuttered, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "It's not a date if both of us weren't having a great time together."

Ruby sighed in defeat, the smile on his lips didn't fade. Oh, Arceus, he loved her so much. She was always considerate at every one of their dates, making sure he was also having a great time. She truly was a selfless person. "Alright." He chuckled, gently squeezing her hand. "Let's watch some animated films at my house. Will that be okay with you?"

"Only if it isn't a horror film. I can't stand seein' yer sick expressions at every gory scene from it." Sapphire responded, biting her lip.

Sapphire always thought that girls were often the first who would get scared at every horror film, but she was wrong. It actually depended on the person. Her short, movie date with Ruby made him uncomfortable because of the film's gory scenes. She wanted to drag him away the first time she saw a glance of his scared expression, but since his eyes were still fixed on the screen, she opted to wait for a few minutes until he could no longer look at it.

She was glad it didn't took him long enough to do so. She was getting worried about him. Every date was supposed to be fun for both of them, after all.

"It's not, don't worry. Diamond said this film is great. It's about a boy and his robot. He said we'll love it."

"Alright." Sapphire said, nodding. If it was from Diamond, then it was definitely not a horror film. That was one problem down.

 

* * *

Ruby let out a sigh, clicking the pause button. He placed both of his arms around Sapphire's waist, pulling her closer, letting her sit on his lap. He smiled, inhaling her berry-forest scent. Arceus, her scent was beautiful. It suited her perfectly. He mentally shook his head. No.

Everything about Sapphire was beautiful. She was perfect just the way she is and he loved her for that.

He chuckled, feeling her warm breathing touch his cheek, and pulled her closer.

It took thirty minutes for them to travel on Troppy from Mauville City to Littleroot Town. The couple went straight to Ruby's room, with a few snacks in hand. They immediately watched the film Diamond was telling them. They did enjoy every part of the film, but after a good amount of thirty minutes, Sapphire fell asleep with her head placed on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby decided to pause the film and cuddle with her until she wakes up. The movie could wait. All that matters was his time with Sapphire.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Get some rest, Sapphire." Ruby mumbled softly, his voice as soothing as the ocean's gentle waves on the shore. "You deserve it." He continued, his soft lips pressed against her cheeks.

Between watching a film in the theaters and in his room, he preferred the latter. This way, he could reassure that he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable from his simple affections.

He couldn't wait for their next movie date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A boy and his robot" – It depends. It can either be a Big Hero 6 or an Iron Giant reference ^^


	20. An Extraordinary Treat (Collab fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the 20th chapter, lol, but hey, for the 20th story, it's a collab. It's written by me and my friend. She goes by HyperMaxGB#9615 on discord and DibsonHyper here on AO3. Remember that I don't own this story. Hyper and I own the story as a whole.
> 
> Also, I have to admit that this is an impromptu work when I first wrote this. I managed to fix some mistakes, nonetheless.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story idea and some dialogues belong to Hyper and the story details belong to me. It's a shared work, but we all know Spe belongs to Kusaka and Yamamoto (and Mato), hehe.

"I'LL TASTE ALL OF THE ICE CREAM FLAVORS! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" A kid, about fourteen years old, yelled. His messy brunette hair swayed with the wind as he balled his fists, pumping it in the air. His lips beaming into a toothy grin as his right foot stepped forward. He took a huge step, his pace increasing in the process, running and leaving his buddy behind.

Another kid about his age took a deep breath, sighing. He brought his left palm onto his forehead, sliding it across his face. "Oh woopie." He stated, sarcasm lingering in his tone. "You'll definitely get a brain freeze and a major sore throat after that."

"Hey, mister!" The kid stopped on his tracks, placing his hands on his knees. His mouth hung open, gasping for breath. With his current state, he definitely needed a lot of ice cream. He could already imagine what the cold, sweet dessert tasted like. Either chocolate, vanilla, pistachio, cookies and cream, strawberry or even cheese, he would definitely taste it all. Today was a hot day in Slateport City, so why not spend the day by literally eating all the available ice cream flavors the store had. "One flavor of each please!"

"Hold on, kid." The seller said, waving his hand at the kid, scooping a chocolate flavor ice cream in the container. "Let me finish."

The kid's lips curved into a small pout, his mouth puffing some air. "Okay."

"Alright, one vanilla ice cream for the charmer and one chocolate ice cream for the conqueror. Anything else? How about a gallon of ice cream?" The seller said, grinning. How lucky he was to serve ice cream to the saviors of Hoenn and also known as two of the Hoenn region's Pokedex holders trio. He wished he could get a photo from them for his niece. His niece really admired Sapphire and look up to her like her role model.

"Ah," Ruby waved his hands in the air, declining politely, and placed some money on the counter. "There's no need. Thank you for the offer."

"Ah, sure thing." He grabbed the money on the counter, his eyes darted at his next customer. "Now, what's up lad?"

"Ya should have let me pay for mine." Sapphire said, leaning her back on the lighthouse's wall, and took a bite from her chocolate ice cream. She knew what chocolate ice creams tasted like, but she had never tasted something that was this delicious. The chocolate flavor was well blended with the heavy cream and whole milk, letting the sweet, creamy flavor dance through her tongue, indulging it with complex flavors. It was not too sweet for her to gain sore throat. The sweetness of the chocolate ice cream was just perfect for her. It didn't lack or had too much sugar. It was just right for her taste.

The rumors were true about Slateport's ice creams were the best. She didn't regret it.

"It's only five yen per cone." Ruby responded, smiling. His lips made contact on the vanilla ice cream, licking it. The rumors were definitely right. Despite which flavor you would choose, Slateport's ice creams were still the best. "It's my treat."

Sapphire took a deep breath, finishing her chocolate ice cream. It was a delicious treat, but she would enjoy it more if she bought it herself. Unless, this was another one of Ruby's mini dates for her. He always paid for her expenses every time they were on a date, whether it'd be grand or simple ones, he was the one who was always paying. It was true it was normal for guys to pay for their girl's meals, according to Blue and some ancient folklore tradition, but she wished he would just let her pay. She knew his wallet couldn't take those expenses.

She remembered Wallace had to lend some money to Ruby just in case he wouldn't go bankrupt when he took her to that five star restaurant on her birthday. She appreciated his efforts, but he didn't need to try very hard just to please her. Every time they had and would spend together was always precious to her. No money could ever buy her happiness every time she was with him. "Alright, where are ya taking me next time?" She asked, her fangs poking out from her top lip, making Ruby's smile curve wider.

Arceus, she looked so cute.

"Soon." He responded, blinking his left eye at her. She knew him too well.

"Just don't go overboard with the expenses, please." Sapphire stated, her serious and concerned sapphire blue orbs met his confused and surprised ruby red orbs. "Ya don't have to spend too much money on me, and ya know that."

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He bobbed his head, up and down, slowly nodding. "I'll try. But you know I can't help it."

"I'm gonna buy another ice cream if you do." She retorted, pouting. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "W-Wait, what?"

That was…an unexpected one. Why would she buy another ice cream? He knew Sapphire very well and he knew that one ice cream was enough to satisfy her cravings. Unless...

"Ya heard me." Sapphire taunted, her eyes glaring at him.

Ruby took a deep breath, shaking his head. There could be another way to not let her spend any money and let her have another ice cream at once. "You haven't tried their vanilla ice cream, right?"

"Ehhh?" Sapphire took a step back, her eyes widened in shock. Did he just suddenly changed the topic?

"It's really good." Ruby continued eating the ice cream slowly, making Sapphire stare at it.

Her head titled to her side as her eyebrows furrowed. He was definitely teasing her. She knew it. She could feel it. Her intuitions kept on telling it to her. She took a deep breath, sighing. "Fine, what does that taste like?"

"Hm?" Ruby arched an eyebrow. His lips curved into a small smirk. "Wanna try it?"

A thought occurred into Ruby's head. He turned around and swallowed hard. Was he certain about this? He may have a brain freeze after this. He shook his head. He wouldn't know until he tried. Opening his mouth, he ate the whole ice cream and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Wanna try some? Go ahead." He muffled, his mouth filled with vanilla ice cream.

Sapphire felt her cheeks increased its temperature. Yep. She definitely knew what he had in mind. She honestly didn't mind it, really. She knew he wanted it. She knew he didn't want her to spend money despite how little it could cost her. But was he even certain to be doing that in public?

She swallowed hard, taking a few steps towards her boyfriend. She knew he was having fun with this. Should she do it or not? A part of her wanted to, but her mind kept on reminding her that they were in public. Oh she could hear Emerald's groan in her head every time they 'flirted' in public. Her cheeks continued to heat up on that. She mentally shook her head, biting her lip. Her fangs were poking out.

To do it or not to do it? That was the question.

_**"Hey, how about over there? It has a perfect view of the ocean too!"** _

Sapphire took a deep breath, ignoring the stares of the few people within that area. She should just do it just so he could shut up. She had to admit his puffed up cheeks made him look cute and silly at once. It looked like he was a child begging to their parents to carry them. She took a step closer, her heart continued to thump faster. Every step closer would either make her melt into a puddle of girl like she always was every time they were alone together or from sheer embarrassment.

"Don't run just so you could test how thick that ice cream is!"

"TOO LATE! I  _AM_  DOING IT ALREADY!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"WHAT?!"

Sapphire felt someone hit her back. She couldn't tell who it was but she knew it was a boy less than sixteen years old based from his impact. She didn't have time to turn around to see who bumped her. What she felt was a pair of soft lips crashing onto hers and a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, preventing her from falling on the ground.

"Oh wow. This is just wonderful. You made a flirting couple kiss each other in public,  _accidentally_. Great job." The other boy said, sarcasm was lingering into his tone. His eyes darted at his friend, who was grinning widely while holding two cones of ice cream in his hands.

"It's an accident. I didn't see them." was all the boy could respond, only making his friend shake his head.

Sapphire didn't care who and why that kid bumped into her. All she knew that the other boy sounded like a fifteen year old or of the same age as the boy who bumped her.

"That's not an excuse."

"Accidents happen, Joshua!"

"No, it's just you being reckless, David."

"Shut it! My ice creams are melting!"

The young boys' argument became faint in her ears. All her senses were focused on Ruby's lips pressed against hers. She felt his head tilting to his side as he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. She tasted something cold, sweet, creamy, and... warm from his lips, all huddled into one. Was it his taste? Did his taste got mixed with the vanilla ice cream? She couldn't recall that his lips tasted like this. She felt the heat from their kiss and the cold from the ice cream in his mouth, battling each other for dominance. Nonetheless, every kiss they shared felt like it was their first. Who knew the vanilla ice cream tasted better when they shared it?

Ruby pulled her closer, savoring and sharing the droplets of the melted vanilla ice cream with her as he felt her arms traveled its way onto his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. They didn't know how long they shared and tasted their kiss but one thing was certain.

They were doing it for quite some time. A minute, perhaps? No one knew.

The charmer opened his mouth, gently pulling away from their kiss. His lips curved into a smile. His eyes darted around Sapphire's beautiful face. He let out a soft chuckle. She looked so cute. "You still have some ice cream left." He winked his left eye at her, making her cheeks flushed. "Let me take care of that."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you two are currently in a public place." Joshua said, his eyes were fixed at the lighthouse. He couldn't even look at them in the eye because of his friend's stunt earlier. He needed a break from him.

"Yeah, flirt somewhere else. I couldn't enjoy my ice creams over here." David added, chuckling.

Ruby let out a sigh, not bothering to care what the younger boys said. He grabbed Sapphire's hand, intertwining their fingers together, and gently dragged her away from the two boys. They had enough embarrassment for the day.

 

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence of walking away from Slateport City. He decided to turn left and went straight to Route 103, hoping to find a secluded place there. He could ask Troppy to fly them home, but thanks to that accidental stunt earlier, it would only grab everyone's attention. He didn't want to embarrass Sapphire again. She had enough embarrassment for today. He didn't know why he decided to pull her closer and deepen their kiss further.

He only intended to take a quick peck on her lips, and share the little amount of ice cream he had in his mouth. Although he had to admit that the vanilla ice cream tasted better when he shared it with Sapphire, especially through kissing. He now knew what he would do when they would eat ice cream together again.

However, he had to make sure they were alone at that time. He didn't want to embarrass her again.

He took a deep breath as they sat under a tree. The sounds of the leaves' gentle rustle through the wind were heard, engulfing the peaceful aura. Ruby couldn't help but to stare at Sapphire, his eyes darting around her, looking and waiting for the right moment to speak. He sighed. "I blame that kid for bumping into you."

"I-It's fine. Let's not talk about that." Sapphire responded, biting her lip. Her gaze finally met his. She could tell he was worried from their little public display of affection earlier. Well, it wasn't until that kid bumped them for who-knew-what-was-the-reason. She didn't mind, nonetheless. She was used to Emerald constantly reminding them to quit flirting in public. She was not proud of it. She was just used to it. Her old habits of blushing and being speechless from it had not changed. "The ice cream tasted nice, I guess."

She couldn't help it. It did taste nice, but she couldn't say that was what she felt earlier in front of him. His smirk may look charming when she said that, but she had to remind herself that they were still in public.

"Well…" Ruby grabbed her hand, his fingers brushed against hers. His lips curved into a smirk. She knew it. It looked charming and irritating at once. He was such a guy. "It came from me, so of course it is."

Sapphire balled her fists, lightly punching his gut. She knew he would also say that. Why did she even bother? "Idiot."

"I love you too." Ruby responded, immediately recovering from her punch. Arceus, he would never get tired from seeing her reaction. It was always cute... and beautiful... perfect, even. He couldn't wait to do it again with her, but he had to make sure they would do it privately next time.


	21. Temporary Caretakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some random thing I wrote last semester while waiting for my classmate. It's not much, but ehh, here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Ruby let out sigh, his warm breath escaped from his lips as it curved into a sincere smile. He felt something warm spreading across his chest as a soft chuckle later escaped from his lips at the sight.

It was certainly not the first time he had seen Sapphire's feminine side, really.

After all, she was a girl, his girl, since their first meeting during their childhood.

Though, Sapphire had changed after that certain incident in their childhood just so she could protect the people she loved, she had still managed to keep her cute and feminine sides. Those parts of her personality were some of the qualities he loved about her.

Oh, Arceus. He truly loved her.

He changed for her... just so he could not lose her... and she changed for him... just so she could protect him.

They changed for each other, and they couldn't ask for a better partner than each other.

He could write a thousand speech, a thousand poems, a thousand essays, a thousand stories... just to tell every bit of his feelings for her.

He may sound exaggerating, but he would do it in case anyone doubted him.

"See? Takin' a bath isn't that scary. Ya just need to let go of yer anxiety."

Ruby swallowed hard, doing his best to stop his fast paced heartbeat.

Today was definitely one of the days where he couldn't help but to stare at her with awe.

The way she treated the Alolan Vulpix with such generosity, patience and compassion were enough to make him feel blessed and thank Arceus or any legendary Pokemon out there.

The Alolan Vulpix that their senior Green was taking care of in behalf of their senior's friend, Diantha was quite a handful, according to the Viridian City Gym Leader.

It was quite stubborn and hated taking baths. It often gave its caretaker a headache.

He tried to be patient and understanding to the little guy, but after turning his hat into a Popsicle, he gave up being that Alolan Vulpix's caretaker.

Sapphire didn't give up, however. She told her fianceé that she could take care of it while he was busy defrosting his hat.

He couldn't just leave her, of course. He admit he was anxious about the Alolan Vulpix's tricks at his future wife.

He had to stay for her.

He had to make sure she was safe from the little guy's mischief.

Although she could take care of herself, his strong feelings for her and his constant desire to assure her safety were the qualities that made him stay.

He released a sigh, plopping himself on the chair and letting his back, the fabric of his casual attire, brush the sofa.

He watched her give another pat on the ice-like baby fox as she later stood up to approach him.

His smile returned once she sat beside him, releasing a heavy sigh in relief. "Are you okay? You wanna sleep?" He asked, muttering the words behind her right ear. His left arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her closer, closing the mere centimeter gap between them.

Sapphire jerked her head, shaking it on both sides. She let her fiancé pull her close to him as her left arm travels on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. "It's quite a handful, but one just needs patience. I'm surprised ya gave up already."

His guilty blood-like eyes met her sincere ocean-like eyes. He released a sigh. "It... It froze my hat. You know how important it is. A frozen hat means my fashion statement is ruined. And—"

Before he could continue his next statement, however, Sapphire's fist made contact on his chest, making the charmer cringe in pain.

"Ow, Sapph?"

Sapphire's lips curved into an irked pout, her fangs sticking out from her top lip.

Ruby's fast heartbeat returned at her cute reaction.

_ So... cute... _

Although he knows she punched him in her weakest strength but her weakest strength means it's one percent below her actual strength, it really didn't matter. Her cute reaction was enough to remove the pain on his chest.

"Idiot." was the only word she could respond, making his heart beat faster.

Ah, she said that word, the word that she would exclusively say to him. He couldn't help but to make him release a soft chuckle. That's Sapphire, and words couldn't perfectly describe how strong his still growing feelings for her. Although it could be translated into three words, but he knew his feelings for her translated more than just those three-letter word.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides somewhere* Kinda sucks? I don't know... but I hope you like it ^^'


	22. Free Time (Collab fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi. This is another collab that me and Hyper made. It's our first collab fic, actually, hehe. Let's just say that Hyper came up with all the dialogues and story while I just put all the details into this fic. I can say it's roughly 65% of the fic was Hyper's work while the 35% was mine, hehe. We hope you like it.

**Route 101**

**Secret Base**

**2:30PM**

It had always been a trainer’s guilty pleasure to decorate their respective secret bases. Whether it would be those musical tiles, Pokemon plush dolls or posters, one’s secret base would always be filled with any those. Ruby and Sapphire’s secret base was no exception. Ever since their eighty-day bet, Ruby started decorating her secret base. It wasn’t until he decorated the cave that Sapphire gave him her permission to also claim the cave as their shared secret base.

Ruby clearly remembered how her cute cheeks were blushing, as her lips were curved into a small pout as she said those words to him. He couldn’t stop smiling once he thought about it. He never had an interest in secret bases. Clearly those must be located outside, and it meant that dirt and filth would lurk on his clothes and to his Pokemon if he ever made one.

But this was special. _This_ cave was special. It meant a lot to him. This is where their bet started. It was where his plan changed for the better. He didn’t regret it. He was glad he agreed with her bet. He got to know her better and accept his old and current personalities as well. Sapphire was a blessing. She was his blessing.

“Ruby, is this a new doll?” Sapphire asked, grabbing the Marill plush on the bean bag. She inspected it, her eyes darted around it as her fingers traced around the soft wool. Knowing Ruby, cute things often piqued his interests and this doll was one of them. She expected he would buy stuff like this and she had to admit—the doll looked cute. “Just look at how many dolls we have!”

“Awww,” Ruby cooed. His eyes darted around her. “But don’t they look cute?” He asked as he admired and started playing with the plush like a six year old.

Sapphire couldn’t help but to let her lips curved into a small smile. Her cute fangs poked from her top lip. His admiration for cute things never cease to put a smile on her face.

“Ah, aren’t you so adorable?” Ruby stated. His tone was bubbly as his fingers squeezed the cheeks of the Marill plush.

Sapphire’s smile widened from his gesture. He was always like that when it comes to cute things and she loved it. It felt nice to spend some time with him for once in a while. She took a deep breath, biting her lip. A thought in her mind occurred. “Yeah, go ahead.” She said, her voice was low. She plopped down in a corner and grabbed a Poke Ball pillow, covering her face with it.

What was she thinking?

They finally had time together and here she was, changing the cheerful aura in their shared secret base.

Ruby placed the plush down. His lips curved into a frown. He didn’t quite understand her sudden mood change. Was it because of the new plush toys? Did she not like them? Were they too much? He shook his head, biting his lip. He sighed. There was no point in guessing, really. He knew and he felt that something was troubling her.

But what was it?

“Sapphire,” Ruby quietly walked to his girlfriend. His lips still wore that frown. What was in her mind? He hoped and pray to Arceus that she was alright. “…something wrong?”

His question sounded more like a statement than an actual question. He knew something was wrong with her.

Sapphire jerked her head to her left, her eyes darted on the Relicanth poster on the wall. Was there something wrong with her? Yes, there was, unfortunately. He just knew her too well. She felt irked at herself. It was finally their time alone together and here she was with her downright mood, ruining everything.

She grumbled, pressing the Poke Ball pillow on her face, hoping to wake up from whatever dream or nightmare she was having. “No, I’m fine, Ruby.” She muttered. Her words echoed through the pillow. “I’m just tired from my training with Coach.”

Ruby removed his glasses and placed it in its case. He took a deep breath, sighing. He knew it, and thank Arceus it was nothing serious. _Oh, Sapphire._ He thought, chuckling. Sapphire could be a tsundere sometimes. Well, most of the times, really. But that was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Sometimes, that behavior of hers often tempted him to tease her. He didn’t know why, really. He just found it cute every time he teased her.

At the beginning of their relationship, she would just jerk her head from him with a pout on her face as her cheeks increased in temperature. As time passed by, her flustered state somehow took over her a bit and every time he teased her about it, she would just hug him. It was rewarding once he thought about it. He would tease her, see her cute and beautiful reaction then have his reward in the process.

Arceus, he was so blessed to have her as his girlfriend. He couldn’t ask for a better one.

“You aren’t usually this tired after your training. What’s wrong?” Ruby loomed over her lying position, slowly removing the pillow away from her, revealing her ‘sleeping’ face. He moved closer, positioning himself. “Sapphire, I know you’re not sleeping.” He whispered huskily into her ear, placing a soft kiss on it.

It brought shivers onto Sapphire’s spine. She could feel heat was slowly rising on her cheeks.

Oh Arceus, she knew where this was going.

“R-Ruby!” Sapphire squealed, her hands were now placed on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. She pulled him closer. “Ya idiot!”

Ruby let out a soft chuckle. His arms travelling around her waist, wrapping it and pulling her close to him. It worked every time and he loved it. She was so cute. His heart couldn’t stop beating wildly from it. He felt blessed and honored to be the only one who could see and experience this side of her.

“So…what’s going on in your mind, Sapph?” He asked, pressing his left cheek to her right cheek. He felt the warmth from her cheek as his own increased, sharing the heat that surrounded their flushed faces. The individual heat on their cheeks merged, forming a soothing warm temperature building between them. This heat that he could only share with her was irreplaceable, and he would cherish this for as long as he lived. “You can tell me everything.”

Sapphire sighed, giving up, and turned her face to look into his eyes. Guilt-ridden sapphire orbs met those concerned ruby orbs. She bit her lip. She made him worry about her, and she hated it when she met those concerned eyes of him. It was the window to his soul. It perfectly described how anxious he was every time she was not alright. Although she appreciated it, but she wished she wasn’t the cause of his negativity. He didn’t deserve any of it.

“I-It’s just…I haven’t done anything different lately. I battle with my coach every day. I just feel like…bored.” Sapphire confessed. Guilt lingered in her tone. She sat up against the couch as Ruby helped her up.

Ruby frowned as he realized they had been busy for a couple of days now, doing the exact same things. While Sapphire was training with her coach, he went to his master to help him organize contests and sometimes, his master would tell him to either judge or host a contest. He would often ask his master if he could go home earlier just so he could see Sapphire, but since after the incident, contests started popping out of nowhere and Wallace needed some help. He was his only option.

Ruby took a deep breath, guilt now lingered in his eyes. He removed his hat and proceeded to lay his head on Sapphire’s lap. Reaching up, he tucked some loose hair behind her ear while Sapphire’s hand reached his cheek, her fingers trailed around it, caressing it gently. “We should take a break sometimes, you know? We…haven’t spent much time at all together, and if we do, we’re all exhausted and tired.” He paused, a thought clouded in his mind.

Of course.

He almost forgot about it and how could he?

That was for Sapphire and he felt so stupid for forgetting it.

He sighed, biting lip. “That’s…That’s why I have an idea.”

Sapphire perked up. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Her head titled to her side, curious, while her fangs poked out from her lip. “What is it?”

Ruby sat up and sat across her. His lips curved into a smile. His passionate eyes were locked on her curious ones. “Check what’s inside the Luvdisc plush behind you.”

“Ehh?” Sapphire flinched a bit, then turned to grab the Luvdisc. She looked at it with curiosity piquing in her, hearing a small chuckle across her. “What?” She asked, completely clueless. But despite that, she couldn’t help but notice how cute and handsome he looked. His smile often had that unique charm on her. His Pokedex Holder title did make sense, but she was the only one who could see past through his charmer ability. She felt honored to be the only one.

Ruby’s smile widened, now curving into a cheerful grin. “Ah, it’s nothing. You’re just too cute when you do that.”

“Do what?” Sapphire blurted, clueless. Since when did she become cute in her gestures?

“That.” Ruby pointed out. “Right now ” He tucked another loose hair behind her ear. His eyes lit up with passion burning into it. He sighed, contented at this little, precious moment with her. “My girl is too cute when she’s curious about something.”

Sapphire felt her cheeks heat up. Of course. He would always say that. It was not that she was tired of it, really. She just couldn’t help but to lower her head from his gaze in hopes to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

Ruby titled his head, smiling. _Oh Arceus. She is so cute._ “Alright, open it.”

Sapphire took a deep breath, hoping to cool down her steaming cheeks. She looked closely into the Luvdisc, and indeed, there was a zipper hidden inside the plush. She slowly opened it and saw two tickets.

“We’re invited to a contest in Sinnoh.” Ruby stated. “Master and Winona were supposed to go there, but they gave me the ticket instead.” He stood up and reached for Sapphire’s hand. His fingers brushed along with the girl’s delicate yet strong ones. The small heat forming in their joint hands increased, engulfing their hands with a comfortable heat. “We can take a break there for a while and I’ll bring our costumes from the contest spectacular so we can wear it there.”

Sapphire held her breath. Tears were slowly welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t believe it and yet at the same time, she was happy. Despite their busy schedules, he never stopped thinking about her. She felt her chest tightened as her heart started beating faster. She squealed with joy, tackling Ruby for a hug. _So much for standing up, heh._ “Thank ya, Ruby.”

Ruby let out a cough, regaining himself. His arms now wrapped around her waist, closing the already small gap between them. His lips started curving into a sincere smile. He knew she would love it and he was glad she did. Her happiness was enough to remove his anxiety. Her happiness was his cure from any negative feeling he could ever had. Arceus, he loved her so much. “Don’t thank me. Thank my master. And…be careful with the tickets this time.” He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, increasing the heat from her cheeks. “Alright?”

Sapphire rolled her eyes, hoping to stop the increase of temperature in her cheeks. She balled her fists, playfully punching his gut. She caught a glimpse of him, wincing a bit from the pain. Although he knew it was just a playful punch, her strength was just above the average. She bit her lip, returning her arms around the back of his neck, pressing her soft lips against his.

Ruby closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He pulled her closer, his lips curving into a smile as their kiss deepened. _Why am I so lucky to have her? Why am I so…blessed to have her?_

“I love you.” Sapphire pulled away, gasping for air. Her lips curved into a smile.

“I love you too.” Ruby responded, lightly pressing his soft lips against hers. His eyes met hers again, and in one, swift movement, he gently pressed his lips against hers, and earning another chaste kiss from the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear...okay, I now have an official date for LF C8 and that's on Monday, November 13. In my timezone, yep, Asian time zone, specifically.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also...unrelated but it's my aunt's birthday, yay~~


	23. Experiences throughout the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a Christmas fic, hehe. It's part of the Secret Santa thing I joined. I'll announce it on Christmas day to whom this fic is for since the Secret Santa thingy hasn't even started yet. But in another sense, I wrote this for Fallan too, hehe. My deepest gratitude to the amazing people who beta read this. Thank you. T^T
> 
> Update: This is my Secret Santa gift to guardianlunala from tumblr. I hope you'll like it, mate. : )
> 
> To those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas. You all deserve a great day.
> 
> (And the reason why I lack Christmas stuff...was...well... I lost my motivation to write and real life stuff...)

Christmas was nothing but a regular day, according to the charmer. He was never really fond of it. Well, as a child, he was but as he grew older, it didn't seem that necessary for him.

He always thought that it was just a day made up by people as an excuse to not work and just stay warm inside their own houses from the cold weather. The holiday would often be accompanied by a family or a friends' reunion with food accompanying the occasion. Gifts were also part of the occasion where people would give one to each other, either in a form of money or not. Basically, it was a day for fun and gifts.

He could clearly remember the first Christmas he had spent with his parents. He was five years old, and they were still living in Johto. His father would lift him up in the air to place a star on top of their Christmas tree. His mother would hug them and give them presents. It was the day he received the hat he was wearing. Well, it did grow small throughout the years, but his first hat would always feel special.

People would mistake it as his hair and some would call it weird. But to Ruby, it didn't matter, really. His hat was a gift from his mother. She had knitted his hat just for him to protect his head from the cold weather. Johto was colder compared to Hoenn, and his hat protected his head from Johto's bitter cold before they moved to Hoenn.

That specific Christmas day was the only fun Christmas he had in his childhood. His parents were there, especially his father. He opened the gifts he received from them and they had a fun time at the dinner table. They ate their Christmas dinner, he talked about how he would be a great trainer like his father while his parents listened to him with a smile on their faces. He always loved that memory, and he always wished he could experience it again.

Ruby took a deep breath, leaning his head on the pillow. His eyes darted around his room's ceiling. It was true there was nothing he could do to bring it back. It would be nothing but a memory carved in his heart. He sat up on his bed, jerking his head to his left. His eyes were fixed on their neighbor's house. A smile plastered across his lips.

Since the Salamence attacked him and Sapphire, his Christmas days would never be the same. His father was hardly home. He remembered being thrilled that his father would come home for Christmas only to find out that the ship his father was on would be delayed for a few hours. Ruby and his mother ended up going home to wait for Norman instead of waiting for him at the harbor in Olivine City. The ship was delayed and he fell asleep while waiting for his father to come home.

Ruby thought his father would stay home until New Year's. However, he was gone the next day.

He ended up expecting that his father would never return home, and all because of his stupid training. He understood his father's motives, but he wasn't happy seeing his mother sad every Christmas because his father couldn't come home.

Christmas was nothing but an ordinary day for him as time passed by.

It wasn't until he was eleven years old that he celebrated Christmas with his parents and the Birches. It was like how he had celebrated Christmas with his parents.

A Christmas tree was placed in the living room and gifts were placed under it. Sapphire jumped from her position and placed the star on the Christmas tree with ease, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was always independent, and he was always amazed at her extraordinary skills.

 _"Merry Christmas!"_  Sapphire said, looking at the tree with awe. Happiness and excitement lit up in her eyes as her lips curved into a cheerful grin. He couldn't help but let his cheeks heat up despite the cold weather. Of course, she never failed to look cute.

 _"I'm surprised you managed to convince my dad to attend."_  He said, sitting beside her on the couch. The smile on his lips didn't fade.

Hoenn wasn't like Johto. It was more provincial compared to it, but Ruby learned to love and to appreciate the region's natural beauty. It was one of the things he had learned from his journey, after all.

 _"This is the only time where my dad and I could hang out longer._ " Sapphire responded, jerking her head to face him. Her lips curved into a grin once more.  _"I'm hopin' you and yer dad could too."_

Ruby swore his heart couldn't stop thumping at that time. He knew they were still young, but he couldn't help but let his feelings for her grow stronger. He knew she would never forgive him for lying about it. She deserved someone better than him, after all. But he just couldn't understand his feelings.

Christmas was nothing but an ordinary day for Ruby, but why did he feel happy, thrilled and... appreciated? Why did Sapphire have to go through all these efforts just to help him fix his fragmented relationship with his father? It was too much, and yet, he felt happy that she still did it for him.

A puzzle was nothing but pieces of broken fragments that could connect with one another to make it a whole again.

Little by little, Ruby's relationship with his father was starting to be mended. And it was all thanks to Sapphire. She gave him a path and she believed in him. Though most of his time with his father was silence, Pokemon and career talk, he still thought it was still alright. As long as he and his father could see eye to eye, then it was all worth it.

Christmas was nothing but an ordinary day for Ruby, but how come he was looking forward to it every year?

They never really had a proper Christmas tradition until he moved to Hoenn. Every year he would have their usual Christmas dinner with Sapphire and Professor Birch and the actual Christmas day was either him spending half a day with Sapphire or with his parents. It was always fun once he looked back on it. That tradition had never changed throughout the years until that specific year.

It was Christmas Eve and he was supposed to have dinner with his parents and the Birches in two hours, but here he was in their secret base. He was pacing around the cavern as his heart started beating faster and the hands of the clock continued moving. He had a good reason why he was anxious. He was planning to give his Christmas presents to Sapphire in private and the only place close to Littleroot Town was their shared secret base somewhere in Route 101.

He couldn't help it. He knew he was still young to figure out what it truly meant but he loved her. Yes, Ruby loved Sapphire after all this time. He regretted stating that he didn't remember anything about what happened between them in Mirage Island, but what else could he do? He was afraid to lose her. It was one of his reasons why he didn't tell her about it. If it meant he would be with her despite them not being more than friends, then so be it. He would rather be her friend for the rest of his life than to lose her again.

He couldn't afford to lose her.

Not now, not ever.

He took a deep breath, stopping in his tracks. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't realize that Sapphire had arrived. How long was she here? Did she hear him mumble about his plans? He hoped not. But how come her cheeks were red? Was she alright?

 _"Sapphire..."_  He swallowed hard, approaching her. He reached for her hand only for Sapphire to back off and bite her lip. He understood why she was mad. He deserved it for toying with her feelings.  _"I'm... I'm sorry. I..."_

 _"They're waiting for us,"_  Sapphire spoke out of her accent, and Ruby knew he had made her mad. Sapphire could only speak out of her accent whenever she was mad, and based on what he had heard, she was mad at him.  _"Let's go."_

 _"Wait, Sapphire."_  He didn't want to waste this opportunity. He didn't want to ruin her Christmas. It was alright if he had ruined his, but he wouldn't allow himself to ruin her day.  _"I know you're mad but hear me out, please!"_

Christmas was nothing but an ordinary day for Ruby, but he now understood why he was looking forward to it.

Despite the mess he did years ago, it was still a special day for him. It was one of the few days he would spend with his family, especially with Sapphire. His Christmas was twice as happy when he and Sapphire finally talked about the Mirage Island incident and managed to ask her out afterwards. It took him a year to finally call her his girl, but in the end, it was all worth it. Every Christmas—no, every single day, actually spent with Sapphire was always memorable. There was always something for him to look forward to every day, and he couldn't help but feel blessed and thankful about it.

Sapphire helped him accept himself, mend his relationship with his father and appreciate every good thing life had to offer. Ruby was a perfectionist, but he learned what real perfection meant thanks to Sapphire.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Wait, next week? Are you serious?" Ruby asked and took a deep breath. He watched the owner of the shop bow his head as an apology. He bit his lip. It looked like he had to wait until New Year's. Well once he thought about it, it would be a fresh start.

"Yes, I'm really sorry. You said we have to make it perfect and since I'm making an engagement ring for the Hoenn champion, I have to work extra hard for this."

"Sapphire appreciates all the simple stuff, sir." Ruby stated; a smile curled onto his lips. "I think I should be the one who's anxious about this."

"When are you going to propose?" The owner asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby could feel his cheeks heat up. It was a direct question and it was a relief no one was around the shop but him and the owner. He wouldn't know what to do if the other customers heard it. What was worse is when the rumors would reach Sapphire. He wanted it to be a surprise for her. "I-I..." The charmer let out a cough, gathering his voice. This would be easy if he was talking to Sapphire. "...was planning for it to be tomorrow night, but I guess proposing to her on the New Year's isn't such a bad idea."

"Ah, young love." The owner cooed, smiling cheekily.

Ruby just ignored the man and took his Pokegear from his pocket. He hoped Sapphire would send him a message now just so he could get away from this awkward and embarrassing situation.

"Alright. I'll be working on it. Just have a great Christmas with your future wife, but not  _too_  much fun." The owner chuckled, making Ruby's cheeks turn into crimson.

He loved and respected Sapphire and he wouldn't do such things that would make her uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

He took a deep breath and balled his fists, gently knocking on the door. He waited. A second felt like an eternity as time continued to move forward. He was anxious.

Sapphire would usually plan their Christmas dinner together, but the tides seemed to have turned. He was now planning their Christmas dinner and all he needed was to escort Sapphire to his house. Their respective parents were already in his house. They were probably chatting and suspicious about his plans, but he hoped none would mention it to Sapphire.

Of course, he already told them about this last week, but he couldn't help but to be anxious about it. Was it really normal for a man to be this anxious when he would ask his woman's hand for marriage? He swallowed hard. He hoped it was.

"Hey," He called, hoping his voice didn't crack. His anxious eyes met her tired ones. A frown appeared on his lips. "Sapph," He opened the door wider, placing a hand on her forehead while the other snaked on her waist and pulled her closer. "I told you to just stay here and rest. It's the holiday season."

"Yeah, but..." She buried her head in his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled wonderful like always, but why did she have this suspicion that his smell was twice as strong? Did he put on a new perfume? Ruby was a clean man, but whenever they had occasions that only took place close to their hometown then he wouldn't go overboard with his outfit, let alone his perfume. She removed her head in his chest, her eyes were now fixed on his. "...you know whenever Zinnia and I hang out, we always make sure like it'll be the last."

He cracked a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. Zinnia may have seen them as a threat before but after the entire meteorite incident, she and Sapphire became close friends. Though he was still neutral toward Zinnia for scarring them, but he was happy for Sapphire. Zinnia did help Sapphire completely get rid of her fear from Salamence. He needed to thank Zinnia for that.

"Get some rest soon, okay? We still have our date tomorrow." His other arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer, closing the already small distance between them. He turned his head to his left and placed a kiss on her cheek. He felt her heartbeat merging with his. "I'll treat you like a princess...well, like a queen tomorrow."

"Idiot." She mumbled. Heat continued to rise onto her cheeks. He really didn't need to but she appreciated it.

Christmas day came, but it was still an ordinary day for Ruby. However, why did he feel anxious yet thrilled about this day?

He didn't have their ring yet. He was planning to propose to her on New Year's day before the clock would strike at twelve midnight.

But what were these ambiguous feelings? He couldn't put a finger on it.

This night was one of his best ones so far, despite his fast heartbeat. He chose not to take her to a fancy restaurant as their last stop for their date, but instead, he took her to their secret base.

It was nighttime. The cool breeze howled as the leaves of the trees rustled along with it. Stars of different shapes and sizes were spread throughout the vast, dark blanket. The cloudless night sky made it all visible to see from below. All the stars were twinkling in a different pace, yet burning intensely like his feelings for her.

Ruby took a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to make this night perfect for her, but what else could he do to make it perfect? His eyes darted around the secret base, looking for something... anything that would make Sapphire happy but what would it be?

"Ruby..." Sapphire called, grabbing his attention. Her hands held his and squeezed it gently. "...what are ya looking for?"

"Huh?" Ruby blinked his eyes, trying to find the right words to say but none came out. "I... uh..."

"You don't need to pressure yerself, ya know?" She mumbled and removed her hands on his. She buried herself in his chest as her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. "Today was really fun."

"I... I'm glad... but I'm really sorry I have to borrow you from the professor." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her unique scent. Arceus, she smelled wonderful. He didn't care if her hair got exposed into different environments throughout their date. Sapphire was always perfect for Ruby.

"Don't be." She removed herself in his chest and stared into his eyes. Why did he seem anxious? What was troubling him? "Dad understands, but really, out of all the days... why did it have to be today? I thought Christmas was just an ordinary day for ya."

He chuckled, and she could have sworn his laugh was music to her ears. It didn't matter if it was his genuine or his mischievous laugh. His laugh was always a nice tune to listen to. "It used to be."

She arched an eyebrow. She looked at him quizzically. How did it all change?

"It was never a special day for me, true, but you changed it. Ever since we have our first Christmas dinners together, that childhood enthusiasm I once had returned. Christmas is a time for family or friends to gather and just have fun. We're connected through food... through our bonds and all... I was slowly starting to appreciate the day again." His smile widened. He leaned in closer and captured her lips for a quick kiss. He felt heaven and bliss for a mere second before pulling away to continue.

"...and it was all thanks to you." His eyes softened and passion slowly lit up into it. Every bit of it was burning for her. "That's why I asked the professor's permission to spend half of a day and the whole night with you. I wanna make it special despite how simple our little date was. I wanna make you feel special... I wanna make you happy for as long as I live."

Sapphire could feel her tears welling up. She knew Ruby would do his best to make their dates feel somewhat magical, and he had never failed her. She appreciated every part of it. She wished she could make him feel the same.

"Hey," He chuckled, his thumb removing a tear from her right eye. "You deserve it, remember that. I love you and I wish I could propose to you now, but I don't have a ring yet."

"W-What?" She spoke. Surprise gripped her tone. Was that the reason why this date was simple yet special?

Ruby bit his lip and nodded. He pressed his soft lips on her forehead, pouring every bit of his emotions into it. "I should have it but they're still working on it. I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine." She gripped his shirt, making him look at her. "With or without a ring, I don't need to hesitate."

Ruby felt his breath was caught in his throat. His heart continued to thump wildly. He decided to tell her the truth. He didn't want to make the same mistake ever again, and honestly, the truth would definitely set someone free. "Sapphire...are you saying that..."

Sapphire's lips curved into a smile. Her fangs poked out from her top lip, making Ruby's heart continue to thump wildly. Arceus, she was so beautiful. She was more beautiful than any woman participating in a beauty pageant. "Yes, I do... ya idiot."

A chuckle escaped from his lips. His laughter echoed throughout the cavern. His hands scooped her up as he lied down on the carpet with the woman he loved in his arms. His arms rested on her waist as a smile appeared on his lips. She looked so beautiful, and she always was. "I love you, Sapphire. Merry Christmas, and I hope you like my gifts."

"I love you too, Ruby. I..." She bit her lip, gripping his shirt. She wished she could have given him a better gift. "...wish I could have given ya one besides the..."

"You did." He kissed her nose, further increasing the heat from her cheeks. "I wanna be with you... until the very last moment, and your approval is the best gift I could have ever from you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Merry Christmas, love."

He pulled her closer, capturing her lips for a chaste kiss.

Christmas was just an ordinary day for Ruby, but that was until Sapphire helped him learn what it truly meant. Christmas had many meanings for each individual, but for Ruby, it was about spending the time with the people you loved. It didn't need to be grand or fancy. As long as he would spend his time with his family, his friends, and Sapphire, then Christmas would always be a fun day to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating for like a while now 'cause real life stuff plus this intense emotional pain I have for months. It's terrible, but don't worry, I'll update Lost Fragments too, hehe. It'll be updated on the 28th or the 29th. Have an early Merry Christmas again. ^^


	24. Secret Base Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is very special for me. Not only that ~~my senpai~~ xxxDreamingflowerxxx beta read this, but...well... you could say I've poured everything I got in this fic, hehe. My deepest gratitude to xxxDreamingflowerxxx for beta reading this. Thank you, senpai :D

Nighttime loomed over the Hoenn region.

Serenity lingered everywhere.

The cities. The towns. The forests. It all contained a silent aura.

The dotted stars were spread in the vast, dark expanse of the night. All were twinkling with a faint light, enough to define a person's heartbeat.

Every twinkle was equivalent to one heartbeat.

Every soothing howl of the wind as it touched the leaves provided a melodic sound as it reached one's ears.

Somewhere around Route 101, there was a cave that served as a secret base, and serenity continued to linger around it. Although the cave was silent, the faint sounds of wild Pokemon lurking around the forest along with the leaves' rustling through the wind, guiding it to which direction it would take, somewhat disturbed the cave's peaceful silence. Nonetheless, the faint noises didn't sound annoying. It sounded natural, in fact.

"I'm serious." Ruby stated calmly, removing his hat and placing it on the Snorlax bean bag. He let out a soft chuckle as he watched Sapphire struggle with the music tiles he just bought and decorated for their shared secret base.

In Ruby's book, there was no such thing as too much decorations. The cave was large enough to make it feel like they were living in a small apartment. It was close to nature, but not too close where stuff could get really uncomfortable not just for him but for Sapphire as well. He knew how much Sapphire loved the nature. It was a part of her, she was nurtured in it. He wanted to at least make their secret base look and feel more like a home on her behalf. This place would be her haven.

"It doesn't fit!" Sapphire gritted her teeth, biting her lip. She removed Ruby's hat from the Snorlax bean bag, gripping it with her gentle yet strong fingers. The conqueror sat on the bean bag, letting her back press on it, flattening it a bit, making gravity do all its work. She took a deep breath and sighed. She heard those music tiles had a pattern. She honestly wanted one for their secret base. The conqueror may not be that much of a decorator like Ruby, but she was a still a girl. Even now a glimpse of her childhood persona, was hidden deep within her.

She always perceived it as a weak trait. She always thought it was the reason why she lost Ruby in the first place. It was the reason why she was emotionally scarred from that incident. It was the reason why she decided to change not just to protect herself from any possible dangers in the future, but she also did it for him. Maybe, just maybe, she could also protect him one day, just like he did when they were younger.

It wasn't until their training together in Mirage Island that she learned to accept that side of her when she got to know Ruby. It was a short time compared to the real world, but it was worth it. She would continue to detest that side of hers if it weren't for Ruby and the time they had together in Mirage Island.

"Hey," Ruby grabbed his hat, taking Sapphire out of her trance. His knees crouched down, touching the cold floor. His passionate eyes lit up, meeting her confused ones. "...it's not that hard." He added, placing his hat on Sapphire's head, covering half of her forehead.

Sapphire wondered how Ruby didn't worry that his hat could fall off. It always seemed comfortable to her, but it was only now that she could confirm this suspicion. The fabric was soft and she could smell the soothing scent of Ruby's shampoo that she loved. His hat may not fit her, but it felt great wearing it.

Besides, Ruby was a guy, and his anatomy was way different compared to hers. Sapphire's strength proved that she didn't need to have a normal female body. She could easily resist strong forces that seemed impossible to survive based on a person's regular strength. She could still stand up and shrug it off like it was nothing.

His soft, happy chuckle echoed throughout the secret base. It was like music to her ears, really. It increased her heart rate, its speed could almost match a Ninjask's speed. It did nothing but to create a lump in her throat. With great effort, she managed to swallow it down, hoping it could ease her heart. Although it was a cold night, she felt the increase of temperature in her cheeks. She didn't know what would happen next, but knowing Ruby, he would never let moments like this pass by.

His soothing laughter stopped. His lips curved into a sincere smile. His eyes lit up more passionately than before. Every bit of his feelings for her was burnt into it, and it was all fixed on her. Observing, looking, feeling and savoring every adorable and beautiful detail she possessed. Ruby was a guy who admired beauty in all its form. He was a guy who observed and aimed for perfection. It explained why he was a contest master. It was his talent. It was his passion.

But every time he looked at Sapphire, every one of his strict criticisms towards anything would suddenly disappear into thin air.

Sapphire was perfect.

She was sweet, strong, smart and amazing.

But most of all, everything about her was beautiful.

Sometimes Ruby would wonder why a girl like her had chose him of all the available guys. She could easily get someone better.

But at the same time, he felt blessed to have her. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"W-What?" Sapphire managed to say, choking the words out. It was her turn to take him out of his trance.

"Hm?" Ruby asked, his hands now placed on hers, holding them gently and letting their fingers intertwine with another. His smile widened. "Nothing, really."

"Ya keep on starin' at me." Sapphire stated, jerking her head to her left, hoping to hide the growing heat from her cheeks. It was always his habit to stare at her for so long as if he was lost in his own world. She didn't mind it, really. She was used to it. But her heart just couldn't stop beating wildly every time he did that.

"I got an idea." Ruby stood up, his hands still linked on hers. "Follow my lead."

"Ehh? W-Wait, R-Ruby..." Sapphire stuttered, still surprised at how he managed to lift her up smoothly yet gently. Well, she did blame her weight. She may be able to literally lift a rock and a palm tree but those were not enough to define her weight. The conqueror bit her lip, her left palm was placed on his chest and her right hand remained linked to his.

The girl felt a beat. His heartbeat. It was beating fast yet comfortably, just like every one of those times she was this close to him. Although it felt like her heart could pop out of her chest at any second, their intimacy was still comfortable for her. It often made her feel safe and appreciated every time she was this close to him.

She continued to listen to his heartbeat until an unknown tune reached her ears.

It was followed by another one, different and higher pitched than the former.

"Just let it flow with you... naturally." Ruby said, his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Their noses touched for a moment. His smile widened, he could feel her gentle, warm breathing touch his face.

Oh Arceus. He loved being this close to her.

"I'm..." Sapphire swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Her anxious eyes met his warm, comforting ones. "I'm not a dancer... a-and you know that." She mumbled softly. The wind's gentle howl made the leaves rustle loudly and tussled into Sapphire's hair, letting her strands flow along with it as if it was playing with her locks.

Ruby couldn't help but to become mesmerized.

Her beauty was a blessing and it was an honor that he was the only one who had the opportunity to see its full potential.

"I-It doesn't matter." Ruby managed to say, closing his eyes. He leaned in closer, pressing his soft lips against hers.

He felt it.

It may be just a short moment but he felt it.

Her heartbeat became synchronized with his, along with her gentle breathings. Warmth slowly spread through them for a mere second during their kiss, but to Ruby, it felt eternal. This feeling he had that he could only share with Sapphire was irreplaceable. It kept on getting better and more sincere every time they shared it. "Just follow my lead." He said, gently and slowly pulling away from their kiss.

Sapphire bit her lip and nodded, following his lead, letting him guide her in every step of the way.

Every step.

Every move.

Every sway.

It all felt like they were flowing with the music.

The tune was random, yet it felt connected like the fragmented pieces of a puzzle that had once shattered, lost and broken but put back together. It may not be exactly the same as before but it was still complete.

It was beautiful, really.

Nothing could ever replace this beautiful moment.

They danced. They swayed. They let the random music guide their movements throughout the night.

Ruby opened his mouth, taking a deep breath, letting the cool forest breeze touch his skin before returning to place one arm around Sapphire's waist, pulling her closer, letting their bodies collide in a gentle manner.

She wasn't the best dancer. She didn't know how to dance, really. She was clumsy.

But to him, she was perfect. She was his cute, clumsy and beautiful dancer.

The tune continued to change drastically in a short amount of time. It was all nothing but random rhythms getting piled up and mixed with each other, creating another that was music to his ears. It was not the best tune he listened to, but it was perfect.

It was complex like them, but it ended up creating a different tune that no musical genius had ever composed just yet. Their movements were slowly mixing into one. One step on the musical tile turned into two, but sounded like one. It felt like one. Two steps were converted into one, releasing a unique tune.

They continued dancing, the smile on Ruby's lips didn't fade. His eyes were constantly fixed on hers.

He stopped.

She wondered why.

He removed his hand from hers, reaching for her left cheek, cupping it. His arms pulled her closer, closing the small gap between them.

Ruby took a deep breath, leaning his forehead close to Sapphire's. His eyes were slowly closing.

Every stroke he did with his thumb around her cheek released such passion, such energy of every ounce of feelings he had for her. He found it odd, really. Why do people, who were romantically in love with one another, close their eyes every time they were physically just inches apart? He was currently doing a precious, irreplaceable and intimate moment with Sapphire and it was beautiful. No words could ever describe how great it felt.

Feeling her this close to him with one arm wrapped around her waist, created such complex and strong emotions within him. Happiness. Contentment. Serenity. He felt it all. The small gap between them did not exist because of it. Not even the air was blocking their proximity. He sighed, pressing his soft lips against her nose. His lips later curved into a small, chaste smile. He didn't get to see her reaction, but he knew he felt her returning the chaste smile he was giving to her.

He took a deep breath, his eyes were still close, savoring every little feeling, every little moment they had.

Slowly, he closed the small gap between them, waiting to share the greatest feeling he could possibly imagine with the woman he loved. Time skipped a beat, connecting it with his heartbeat. In one slow movement, his soft lips met hers, capturing it for a passionate, chaste kiss. He adjusted his lips a bit, giving her the access to adjust her lips' positions with his. It took one, swift movement for her to reconnect their soft, warm lips together perfectly. Heat continued to rise in their cheeks, engulfing their closeness with it. Time went on, its gears were moving slowly, complementing the little time they could share while kissing. A second of the clock's movement felt like minutes, as the minutes turned into hours.

Ruby's lips curved into a smile for a second, joy continued to leap into his heart. He later pulled her closer, further deepening their kiss. The heat from their passionate kiss contrasted along with the night's cool breeze.

Tonight was definitely perfect. He would gladly do this every day with her.

 

 

* * *

 

The sun rose from the east. Its bright, warm light shimmered throughout the region, engulfing everything with its heat. The temperature rose, reaching its normal state as it touched the object.

Emerald let out a groan, loud enough to wake someone up in the middle of the day. He sighed, placing his hands on the blanket, gripping it. He hastily removed it from Ruby and Sapphire, hoping it could at least wake them up.

But it didn't.

He had no idea what happened between the two last night but one thing was certain.

Ruby and Sapphire had another one of their lovey-dovey crap stuff as he would like to state it. He didn't care a single thing about it, really. He didn't even know why their flirting annoyed him. Sure, he knew those two would never stop, especially since they had officially started to go out. But he just wished Ruby and Sapphire would stop flirting in front of him. It was annoying. It was tiring. He had gotten used to it, but it was still tiresome seeing them being so open about it in public. He sighed, placing his left palm on his forehead, letting it slide down his face. He groaned. "HEY, IT'S MORNING! WAKE UP YOU TWO!"

Sapphire groaned, mumbling. She yawned, shifting her head from the moving pillow.

"FOR ARCEUS' SAKE WHAT TIME DID YOU TWO SLEEP LAST NIGHT?! IT'S ELEVEN IN THE MORNING!"

Sapphire swallowed hard, jerking from her position, only to be pulled down by Ruby. Her face flushed when she met with his bare chest. They danced. They kissed. They hugged. Last night was perfect. They ended up sleeping on the floor together with Ruby insisting her to sleep on top of him. She didn't mind it, really. She loved it, in fact. But it was embarrassing that Emerald got to see them in this position.  _Ruby, you idiot. Wake up!_

"Just meet us at the lab. I don't give a damn about what happened between you two lovebirds." Emerald continued, calmly this time. He continued to groan and left the lovebirds alone in their secret base. He swore to Arceus he didn't sign up to be tormented by the most love struck Pokedex holders he knew. He sighed, his left hand rubbing his forehead. This was going to be a long day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a new fanfic that I will publish within that day (slight franticshipping, hehe) so I hope you guys will be interested in reading it too. ^^
> 
> (And Lost Fragments will be updated after that)


	25. In Ten Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess publishing this piece I've written last year will do after being hospitalized for a week plus therapy. This fic is dedicated to my fluffy friend Fluffbucket#2469 on discord. Enjoy! :D
> 
> ~~Also, I apologize for the errors. I got lazy editing it...~~

 

The sun had risen from the east. Its soothing daylight indicated every living being that the terrible storm that hovered the region for two days, had left.

Some bird-like Pokemon let out its respective cries as it soared around the horizon, feeling the warm yet comforting rays of the sun kissed its feathers.

The daylight further spread as the clock ticked. Its scintillating rays now reached a small town called Littleroot. Such glistening rays of sunlight reflect and refract extravagant colors as it passed through the raindrops, converting it into different colors of the rainbow upon seeing it in the naked eye, while it performed the process of transpiration along the way.

Indeed, a beautiful day was upon them as the perfect weather greeted the small town.

Ruby let out a sigh, placing the cup of hot chocolate on the coaster. A smile plastered across his lips with passion igniting in his eyes. He watched his beautiful wife lean on the terrace handrails with her Pokegear positioned on her left ear, answering her father's call.

"Dad, we're fine." Sapphire said, taking a glance on her husband. She returned the exact, sincere smile and passionate look, her cute fangs poking out from her top lip.

Her immeasurably cute form made the charmer's heart flutter as Butterfrees suddenly formed into his stomach.  _So... cute... So... beautiful..._

Ruby let out a light cough in hopes to calm his fast heartbeat. His right hand made its way back to his cup of hot chocolate, gripping the handle gently. He released another sigh, still watching his beautiful wife talk to her father through her Pokegear. The sincere smile on his face and the passionate look in his eyes, with such intense flames constantly igniting it, returned.

"I told you we will watch the laboratory while you're havin' your vacation with the veteran professors."

It was strange though.

Some people say a person would get tired of one thing if they constantly repeat on doing or seeing it, like watching the same episode of a television program for instance.

A scenario like that was never applied onto the charmer's case, however.

Although he often see Sapphire every day, from day to night, every time he spent with her was completely memorable. Every second with her was never dull or letting him lose his motivation.

It further intensified the motivation pervading in his soul, actually.

It felt like nothing could ever replace her. Nothing could ever make him happy than being by her side, making sure she was happy and contented every time she was with him.

That was what he often felt every time they were together in the simplest manner, whether they were just simply enjoying each other's company or doing other activities like traveling in a foreign region.

Well...

They were married for  _ten_  years now, which explained the excessive amount of happiness running through his veins, present in every fiber of his being, despite some struggles and challenges they had encountered along the way.

He had no idea that this immeasurable amount of glee exceeded his expectations though.

He thought nothing could ever make him happy beside Sapphire, but life proved him wrong.

If he were going to be honest and sincere, which he would be where his heart and his mind were more than a hundred percent certain, his happiness couldn't help but to increase continuously.

It never decreases.

It was never constant.

It just continue to increase continuously, much to his surprise.

And it kept on surprising him as time passed by.

He knew his life would be completely dull, unstable and unsatisfactory without Sapphire.

He really couldn't help it despite the number of times he tried to ignore his growing feelings for the conqueror in that certain time where he feigned amnesia about  _that_  incident happened in Mirage Island years ago.

He just... couldn't.

Sapphire was special to him.

She changed him.

He changed for her.

She was the reason why he was able to accept himself.

He could go on at how much Sapphire meant the world to him, and he may sound exaggerating, but no contest ribbons or any amount of cash could ever replace his amazing time with her.

Just by being happily married with her and continuously spending the rest of his life with her were more than he could ask for.

Truly, he was absolutely blessed to be her husband.

"The storm had passed now, if you're worried about that." Sapphire reassured, sitting beside her husband and leaning her head against his left shoulder. She could feel his fast heartbeat and his left arm wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer, closing the ever so little gap between them.

" _That's a relief, alright then. Take care, you two."_

"We will, and take care, dad." Sapphire ended the call, placing the Pokegear on the table. She jerked her head to her right, placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.

It caused the charmer to tighten his hold around her, but she didn't mind it. She knew how contented he was whenever she did that. She took a deep breath, sighing, and placed her palm on his chest. Her fingers trailed around it, creating circular patterns from it. "Ya seem to be in deep thought. What is it?"

Ruby let out a soft chuckle, removing his hand around the cup. He placed it on his chest, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. It was now his turn to jerk his head to his left, pressing his soft, warm lips on her cheek.

She blushed at that.

Though they were married for ten years, it was her inescapable habit to let her cheeks increase its temperature every time he kissed her. It may look like it was her first time receiving a kiss from her husband, but to Sapphire, it often helped her fight back her insecurities.

"I was just..."

"Hm...?" Sapphire sat up straight, her cheeks kept on increasing its temperature from their proximity.

He scooted closer to her again, to which she didn't mind though. It was just another one of her inescapable habits to blush from their surprise proximity.

"I... just..." His sweet, chocolate scent escaped from his lips, making her cute fangs poke from her top lip as her smile widened. She thought it was quite unique to smell something natural from him.

"Go on..." She encouraged, her hand stopped moving around his chest but didn't budge when his other arm made its way around her waist.

He moved his arm further, wrapping it, caging her like she was the most precious person to him whom he must protect at all costs, which she was. He did know and he would  _never_  forget that she was strong enough to protect herself, but he just couldn't resist his burning desire to hug her protectively. Yet there were no dangers lurking around the area, being this close to her further reassured himself how blessed he was to have her in his arms, safe and happy. "I... can't help but to... feel nostalgic and recall the first time we've met... under both circumstances..."

Sapphire bit her lip, shaking her head, and adjusted a bit to her left. Her arms were now wrapped around his nape as her cute face was buried in his chest. "It's been exactly..."

"Twenty-four years..." Ruby mumbled, letting his hat fall freely on his wife's head. He smiled at how cute she looked whenever she wore his hat. "Nineteen years..."

"Respectively..." Sapphire continued, adjusting her husband's hat on her head, to which the charmer couldn't help but to let his heart thump faster.

Oh Arceus, it was truly an adorable sight. It was quite irresistible to look at.

"It's... quite... ironic..." He said, chuckling, reminiscing the large disparities between their first and second meetings.

"What do ya mean...?" She bit her lip, already knowing what the irony meant. It was quite evident on the mischievous glint in his eyes nonetheless.

"You were a properly dressed, like a princess, when we met in Johto and after that..." The charmer released another soft chuckle. Though he could feel she would give him a light punch at any second, he knew it was worth it. She did look cute whenever he teased her. "You were dressed like a cavewoman."

"Ya freaking idiot."

And as the charmer predicted, her right hand balled up, clenching it, and lightly punched his chest.

It made the charmer recoil a bit, wincing from the pain. His arms around her didn't budge, nevertheless. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips at her predicted move. It never tire him, actually. It was one of her ways when it came to show her affection, after all.

"You know I was helpin' my dad with his research." She buried her face in his chest, a blush started crawling onto her cheeks. She swore her cheeks were now rivaling his eye color.

"I know, don't worry." He reassured, gently removing her face on his chest. He advanced, placing a quick, chaste kiss on her forehead. "In fact, you do look cute on that leaf outfit."

The temperature on her cheeks couldn't help but to increase from his words. It was quite rare for a prissy guy like Ruby to say such compliments at her  _unfashionable_  attire, an outfit that was literally out of this world.

It was made of  _leaves._  A product of nature, and there was no doubt that there were still some specks of dirt left on it.

Nevertheless, she did  _clearly_ remember noticing his reaction when she suddenly revealed herself, removing the leaf cape wrapped around her, and boy, he was  _blushing_  madly once he saw her. She shrugged it off the first time, of course, since she didn't know he  _was_  the boy she kept on thinking during that time, but after realization struck her, she couldn't help but to let shame run through her veins.

Why wouldn't it be? The moment they were reunited in an unexpected and ironic circumstance. He also saw her almost revealing  _half_  of a percentage of her exposed skin. She was a girl, after all, and being seen by a guy, not to mention by the man she loved, in that circumstance was totally embarrassing. Though they have talked about it a few years back despite some awkwardness engulfing the aura that surrounded them, no words could further explain how embarrassed she was upon realizing it.

He did keep on reassuring her every time they both remembered it that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Wh-What...?"

His smile returned. His left hand reached her cheek, his thumb fidgeting around it. "It really doesn't matter how..." He swallowed hard, returning his left arm around her waist. He took a deep breath to ease his fast heartbeat and flustered thoughts. "H-How... embarrassing it was... what matters is... we have each other, spending the rest of our lives together... I have no regrets..."

"Ruby..." She mumbled his name. The gentle wind synchronizing was with her genuine tone. She too also had no regrets at every good or bad circumstances that happened between them.

The good circumstances made them appreciate at how blessed and contented they were for each other, and the bad circumstances helped the foundation of their relationship stay firm, stronger, and sturdier than before.

"...Thank you, I... have no regrets as well..."

The sun continued to emit its bright, comforting warm light around a small town called Littleroot. It provided such energy... such motivation, burning intensely at the people who would soon receive its extraordinary energy.

Some bird-like Pokemon continued to fly around the horizon, telling the people and the Pokemon around the small town at how beautiful this day had to offer.

There was a saying that after every storm, a rainbow would approach next. It was a representation—a symbol of hope, in fact. It was not a chance, but rather a choice that mustn't be wasted. It would take guts and sympathy to make a person realize its necessity. It would take time and patience to make a person appreciate the little things life had to offer. But once it all do, it would be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hope part was a nod from Rogue One *cries in a corner because reasons*
> 
> Yeah, I'm still online on discord if you wanna talk to me. I don't bite. ^^'


	26. Nightfall (Collab fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A collab fic I did with freddyomega from tumblr (he doesn't have an AO3 account)**. I wrote the entire thing while he wrote the bonus scene and the entire idea for the fic was Freddy's. The flow of the story also belongs to Freddy, and not mine. I only interpreted his story.
> 
> As much as I hate this day, but...happy Valentine's, I guess. ^^'

 

Ruby took a deep breath, letting his back fall on the bed. He sighed, his eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Not much had happened today. It was pretty dull. It was pretty much lifeless.

His day had always been the same for the past few weeks. Not much happened in his work. Not much happened throughout his day. He was getting sick of the dullness he was currently going through. He sighed, sitting up.

It didn’t help that Sapphire was a bit busy. A thought snapped into his head. He just couldn’t believe it.

Well, it did made sense once he thought about it.

“I can’t believe it.” He mumbled, chuckling.

Sapphire...

Sapphire was a bit busy this past few weeks which explained why his weeks were lifeless. It was such a shame he had forgotten but he was elated to find out he knew why his days had been lifeless. Although he really hoped this would end soon. He missed hanging out with her. His day was always fun whenever she was around.

He heard a tap coming from his window. His lips couldn’t help but to curve into smile. He didn’t need to wonder who was tapping his window. He already knew that it was Sapphire. He jumped off his bed and approached the window to open it. His cheeks blushed from the sudden proximity.

“Hey, are ya busy tonight?” Sapphire asked, her lips curved into a grin. She seemed to not have noticed their proximity, which was good. Ruby didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

The last time a scenario like this happened, they ended up falling on the floor with Sapphire on top of him. Although he was happy that she was unharmed, it was still embarrassing. He didn’t know if he had placed his arms around her correctly. He was used to touching her but being _that_ close to her was new. It felt great. It was refreshing yet embarrassing at once.

“N-Not really.” He respond, doing his best not to stutter.

“Ah, I see.” She said, giving him a small, white envelope.

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, but accepted it, nonetheless. “What’s this?”

“Just read it. I’ll see ya later at eight!” She said before jumping off from his house.

Ruby could only smile and watch her depart her house from his window. He knew she could pull a stunt like that, but he wanted to make sure she was always safe from harm. He sighed, closing his window and took another glance at the Birch’s household.

He always do this every time she went inside her house. He would look at his neighboring house for several seconds and return from his personal business. He knew she was safe, but still...

He shook his head, opening the letter. He smiled once he saw her handwriting.

It was clearly not one of the best, but it was decent enough for one to read. Sapphire didn’t have a legible handwriting. He taught her how like how she had taught him the best way to pick the freshest berries and surviving in the wild. They always learned new things from each other as time passed by.

He chuckled, closing the letter. Their secret base it is then.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Ruby went inside the cavern, his lips curved into a small smile. His eyes met a precious pair of ocean-blue sapphire eyes that always made his heart leap with joy.

“Hey!” Sapphire greeted, her lips curved into a grin. She approached the charmer and held his hand. Heat crept onto his cheeks from it, but he later wrapped his hands around hers. “Are ya ready for tonight?” She wasn’t used to these sort of things, but this was the least she could do for Ruby.

“Ready for what?” Ruby asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t know what Sapphire had planned for them. But one thing was certain. He was thrilled. His heart couldn’t stop from pounding excessively. She was doing this for him, and although it hadn’t even started yet, he already loved it.

Her smile flashed into grin, and Ruby swore his heart just couldn’t stop from beating wildly. His feelings for her were like fire, it just kept on burning brightly. “We’re gonna hang out.” She responded, letting him tag along with her. “Now come on, let’s go!”

He let out a chuckle, holding her hand tightly. His smile continued to curve widely as his eyes were fixed on her beautiful form.

 

* * *

 

The night was peaceful. Rustling leaves of the trees were heard as it mixed with the faint sounds of wild Pokemon lurking around the area. It was quiet, serenity surrounded the atmosphere. Faint heartbeats and breaths got mixed up with the night sound, creating such unique melody as the couple walked through forest. It was a peaceful and calming night. It was enough to let one drift into their own world where such serenity binds the area.

“The night sure is beautiful.” Sapphire spoke after a moment of silence. Ruby jerked his head to his right, meeting her gaze. Passion continued to light up in his eyes as heat enveloped his cheeks. She was beautiful, more beautiful than the peaceful night. “I love how nature could be this peaceful. It’s so relaxing.”

“It’s not as beautiful as you.” Ruby mumbled quietly, hoping she wouldn’t hear it. He averted his gaze from her and fixed it on the ground. What he said was true, nonetheless. Sapphire was the most beautiful being he had ever laid his eyes on.

“E-Eh?” She let out a cough, rubbing off his statement. She had heard it loudly and clearly. Somehow her cheeks couldn’t help but to heat up on that.

He could only smile at her, such smile that was exclusively for her and could only curve for her. “So... what’s your plan for tonight?” He asked, changing the subject. He knew he had made her flustered, and she looked cute too. But it wasn’t necessary for now.

She let out a cough and bit her lip. She had heard him correctly, alright, and frankly, she was relieved he changed the subject. That wasn’t necessary for now. “Just follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Sapphire placed her hands behind her head as she lied down on the picnic blanket. She knew how much Ruby hated when his clothes got dirty so the least she could do was to bring a picnic blanket for them to lie on as they stargaze. She sighed, her eyes darted around the vast, night sky.

The sky was dark. The moon was shining down brightly as diverse stars were spread around the horizon. The wind howled gently, letting the leaves and the grass sway along with it. Something caught her eye, making her close her eyes for a second then sat up. She looked for its source, which did nothing to let her eyes widen in shock.

It was like an ocean filled with sparkling gems. The way the stars’ glowing faint light reflected on the lake water were like rare pieces of gems that could only be found in this area. She felt her heart ignite with wonder and enthusiasm as she observed the stars’ behaviors on the lake water. It was such a unique and beautiful sight. This is the first time she had seen this.

“It’s so pretty.” She mumbled, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“It is.” Ruby responded, his eyes were fixed on her. He didn’t care how beautiful the lake looked like. He was already seeing the most beautiful being right in front of him. And smile couldn’t help but to widen. Arceus, she was more beautiful than anything in this galaxy.

“I wonder what it’s like if there’s a full moon. I mean... you know... there isn’t any moon tonight but what if there is? I bet the lake will be prettier than before.”

“I guess so.” He responded quietly, slowly averting his gaze from her. He sighed. He didn’t know if she had caught him staring at her, but it was always worth it to fix his eyes on her and absorb her beauty.

“Maybe one day we can do this again, and next time, it’ll be a full moon night.” Her lips flashed into a grin. Happiness couldn’t stop from flowing into her system. She hoped he felt the same.

“I would like that.” He jerked his head to his right, returning the smile. His eyes lit up with passion as he observed her beauty under the moonless, starry night sky.

The crisp breeze continued to howl. The stars continued to twinkle in the vast, dark blanket.

Sapphire took a deep breath, turning around to face Ruby. Her lips curved into a smile. “Hey, maybe we should go for a swim.”

“E-Eh.” Ruby stuttered, breaking his gaze from Sapphire. His eyes darted around the lake, searching for something... anything. Just anything to keep his mind off her. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt flustered when she said they should take a swim in the lake.

Sure, it was the summer season, but nighttime during summer wasn’t that hot compared to the day. He swallowed hard, sweat trailing down from his forehead. He couldn’t help himself, really. He knew Sapphire grew up to be a beautiful lady. It was already obvious. Sapphire’s beauty was already recognizable from the moment they’ve met.

He couldn’t explain it; because, no words could _perfectly_ explain her unique beauty. Her beauty would always stood up above the rest according to Ruby.

And nothing could ever change his mind about it.

“I-It’s pretty cold.” He continued, doing his best not to stutter. His eyes were fixed on the lake water. Heat crept onto his cheeks, turning it into crimson. “Y-You might get sick.”

“I’m just g-going for a swim.” She stuttered, finding a bush or a tall tree for her to change. “I-It won’t take long.”

“Y-Yeah, but...” He turned around, his eyes looking for the conqueror. He could have sworn she was just beside him. “S-Sapphire...?”

“Don’t turn around!” She called, hiding on top of a tree.

“Wait, what?” He threw his head up, only for his face to meet her fanny pack. He fell on the floor, his butt hitting it. “What was that for?”

“I went on top of this tree just so I can change to my swimwear, ya pervert!”

“You could at least throw something light on my face! Now my butt is covered with dirt!”

“That’s what ya get for peekin’, idiot!”

Ruby let out a sigh, turning around to give her some privacy. Somehow, he couldn’t help that smirk curve onto his lips. She was always so cute whenever they bicker. _I love you too, Sapphire._

 

* * *

“Ya can turn around now.”

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He turned around to look at Sapphire. He couldn’t help but to scan her outfit from head to toe. He tried his best to stop himself, but he some things just never changed. He would always look at her from head to toe every time she was wearing a new outfit.

Although he had to set his limits. He was a guy, after all, and despite his growing feelings for her, the least he could do was to respect her privacy.

“A sleeveless shirt? I thought you’re going for some swimsuit or...” He swallowed hard, disregarding that thought off his head. He let out a cough. Yes, he knew Sapphire would look pretty on it, but it’s unnecessary for now.

“Ya said it’s pretty cold. Plus,” She bit her lip, fidgeting her index fingers. “I don’t feel like wearing it at nighttime.”

“Day time it is.” He mumbled. Heat crept onto his cheeks again. He really needed to get that thought off his head.

“Idiot.” She mumbled, her cheeks heating up. She heard it correctly, alright. “A-Anyway,” She continued, still avoiding any eye contact from him. “I’ll be takin’ a swim.”

“Why won’t we do it together?” He asked, removing his shirt.

She could only rolled her eyes at him. Unlike him, she wouldn’t look at him undressing his shirt despite it was just his shirt. “Just get in there when you’re ready.” She sprinted away from him, and jumped into water, leaving a stunned Ruby behind.

He sighed. A smile curved onto his lips. He grabbed his swimwear from his bag, his mind was still thinking about her. _That’s my Sapphire._ He folded his shirt and placed it in his bag. Then, later followed her once he changed to his swimwear attire.

It wasn’t his intention to make her flustered but he had to admit she always looked cute whenever she is flustered.

Sapphire let out a sigh, feeling the warm, lake water touch her skin. It was the most relaxing swim she had for a while, and it felt great.

“I made it.” He said, approaching her. He poked his head in front of her, only to receive a blush growing on their cheeks. He gently backed off, giving her the space that she needed, and let out a cough.

“I-I c-can tell.” She managed to speak, hoping her steaming cheeks would die down.

“We... uh...” He tried to continue their conversation but a thought occurred in his head. A sly smirk appeared on his lips.

“If you’re trying to splash water on my face then yers is worse than that.” She snapped. He lowered his head, pitying himself.

“It was just for fun.”

“I know.” She responded, diving deeper into the lake while Ruby just followed her.

It didn’t take a while for Sapphire to swim to the surface water. She could hold her breath in the water for a long time but she felt like she didn’t need to do that exercise. She threw her head back, fixing her messy hair, as she bit her lip.

Ruby could only stare at her in awe. He felt like he had seen a goddess. The way the surface water’s reflection touched her skin felt like she was a missing gem...his missing treasure he’d been looking for so long. And now that he had found his most valuable treasure, everything was complete.

“Ya alright?”

He snapped out of his trance, and let out a cough, hoping to remove the possible uneasiness he’d caused. “Y-Yeah. I’m okay.” _More than that, actually._

Sapphire just nodded. She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage to speak what her mind was trying to convey. “Ruby, do you... know why I wanted to do this?”

“N-No...?” He was confused and curious why, but one thing was certain. He was enjoying their time together. He wasn’t a good swimmer like his father or Sapphire, but the way they’d swam together was one of the best times he had with her. Well, actually…every one of her time with him was always the best.

“I wanted...” She swallowed hard, pulling the towel closer. “...w-wanted you to enjoy this. I know it’s weird that I’ve already given you my birthday gift and yet... after a few days...” She smiled, and Ruby’s heart just couldn’t help but to thump wildly. She was his light. She was his strength. “...here is another one but simpler.”

He took a deep breath, his lips curved into a smile. His eyes softened. Passion lit up into it. He couldn’t help but to stare at her. The way the stars’ reflect on the water, letting the faint light touch her skin was mesmerizing to look at. It felt like he was lost in his own world, and there was no one in that world but him and Sapphire. He held his breath. Heat crept onto his cheeks. She was twice as beautiful now. Her hair maybe messy to look at, but to him, she was his perfect mess.

“I’m sorry for dragging ya here. I know we should be gettin’ some rest…” She stopped. Her eyes widened. She felt his warm hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes were now fixed on the lake water. She couldn’t look at him. The way his soft hand caress her cheeks and his warm breath tickle her face were already enough to make her flustered. “R-Ruby...w-what are ya…”

“Ah,” He backed off, removing his hand on her cheek. He let out a cough. The smile on his lips didn’t fade. “I’m sorry. It’s only that...” He took a deep breath. “...you’re so cute, a-and... so pretty... I-I couldn’t...”

“Ruby...” Sapphire took a deep breath, gathering all her courage to speak up. She knew he had heard this twice. Well, once if he count the first time as infatuation rather than the deep, romantic love she was feeling now. But really, he still needed to know that her feelings for didn’t change. “I... y-you... I just wanted to say that...”

“Sapphire...” His eyes softened. He could only look at her. He wished he could wrap his arms around her now.

“...I love you.” She mumbled, averting her eyes from him. She bit her lip. Heat increased on her cheeks.

Ruby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled. His heart leap with joy. After all this time, she still loved him, and frankly, he still loved her too. In fact, his feelings for her couldn’t help but to grow as time passed by. “I love you too, in fact... I keep on falling for you. My feelings for you... just keep on growing.”

“I-I... Ruby...” Sapphire held her breath. She felt Ruby’s right arm wrapped around her waist as his left arm went to caress her left cheek. Her eyes were now locked on his. All she could see was passion and sincerity burning into it. It was like fire. A unique kind of fire that she had never seen before. It felt different, as if touching it wouldn’t burn her, but it could only make her better.

And this type of fire that he had could and would only burn for her.

She closed her eyes, feeling Ruby get closer until she felt his soft lips crashing onto hers, capturing it for a chaste kiss.

She felt the fire within them growing stronger as their kiss deepened. She placed her arms at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Their hearts and their breathings synchronized as their kiss grew deeper.

As the cold breeze continued to howl, the warmth from their kiss was enough to prevent their bodies from shivering.

A few minutes had passed, they slowly pulled apart to gasp for air. Ruby’s left hand reached for her cheek. A smile perked on his lips. “We should continue this in our secret base. It’s getting a bit cold here.”

“Y-You’re right.” She responded, doing her best not to stutter. She held his hand on her cheek as she watched him placed a kiss on her forehead. The heat from her cheeks continued to heat up from that.

“Shall we?” He offered held her hand, gently pulling her close to him. Their bodies collided once again as his lips met her nose. He pressed it, capturing the tip of her nose for a kiss as his emotions poured wildly onto it. He smiled, placing her arms around him, and swam closer to the shore.

Swimming with Sapphire in his arms was definitely an amazing experience.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve never had a fun swim for a while.” Ruby spoke out of the blue. He jerked his body to his right, his lips curved into a smile. “Hey, closer.” He gestured, telling her to lie down beside him.

She could only let out a cough as heat crept onto her cheeks. “Hold on.” She gave in and lay beside him, resting her head on his left arm. She felt his right arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer. She felt her heart thumped loudly, and his warm breath colliding with hers.

Maybe they were too close. Maybe this was too early for them.

But why did she feel so... comfortable? As if this was already a normal thing for them.

Despite their mutual feelings, they never cuddled. Both were afraid to do intimate things together, for it might make each other feel uncomfortable, but now that they were doing this, she didn’t want it to end... ever. It just felt amazing to be this close to him.

And she could feel that he felt the same through his soft, passionate kiss on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

She had never seen him like this, but she was happy that he was doing this because he wanted to. She could tell it from his smile and his eyes just how happy he was at the moment.

And it felt great.

Once they reached the shore, both were silent as they wrapped themselves with a towel to dry themselves.

Ruby just couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. He didn’t expect that they would re-confess, but frankly, it was worth it. It felt great to share this mutual feeling he had with Sapphire, and no one else could make him this happy beside her. It felt... amazing.

Despite their quiet walk through the forest to their secret base, it was relaxing and peaceful. He had always wanted to have this peaceful walk with her.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he inhaled her unique scent. It always had this ability to make him calm down. Make him feel at ease in their own, little world.

He remembered the time he had fallen for her. He remembered all the time they had spent together. It was something he would cherish for as long as he lives. He learned how short time was during the meteorite’s travel to earth. He remembered how desperate he was to be with her...just to make sure she was safe... free from harm.

He couldn’t afford to lose her and to see her get hurt. He only wanted her happiness. He... loved her. There was no else he could romantically love that was so pure... so good... so positive other than Sapphire. There was no one else but Sapphire.

She was his ‘precious someone’ that he would do anything to protect.

And her being in his arms just made him more determined to do so. Sapphire wasn’t always an ordinary girl. She was unique, one of a kind. No one...not even an existing goddess could replace her.

She deserved happiness, and he was willing to give her that.

“I love you...” He mumbled, pressing his soft lips on her forehead.

She could only smile, and bury her head in his chest. “I love ya too...”

“Still can’t believe our first, romantic kiss is in a lake. I was expecting it to be on our first date.” Ruby mumbled, a sly smirk appeared on his lips. Not that he regret it, but it was just unusual for them to share their first kiss there. He was not gonna lie that he had such fantasies about their first kiss.

“Gee... I’m sorry...?” Sapphire removed her face from his chest and sat up. She furrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. She knew he was just kidding, but she couldn’t help but to respond sarcastically.

He sat up. His sly smirk continued to light up. His eyes were burning with passion and mischief. “We could always do it again. After all...” He closed his left eye, winking at his beloved. “...you’re the only person I will kiss for as long as I live.”

“Cheesy.” Sapphire quipped sarcastically, slamming a pillow on his face. Heat crept onto her cheeks. Well, he wasn’t called ‘the charmer’ for nothing. That was one note.

“Hey,” He chuckled, removing the pillow on his face, placing it on his lap. “It’s true.”

“I know.” She bit her lip, throwing a random plushie on his face. She heard him chuckle, making her curious, and turned around to face him. Her face turned into crimson.

It turned out that random plushie she threw was a Luvdisc.

“I love you too, Sapph.” He pulled her closer, wrapping his left arm around her for a hug. His right hand held on the Luvdisc plush toy.

“Idiot!” She removed herself from their proximity only to feel his soft lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock but later returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Sapphire?” He asked after their kiss. Passion lit up in his eyes. He knew they had already shared a kiss before he popped the question, but he wanted to this formally. She deserved it, after all.

“I thought I’m already yer girlfriend. We did share a kiss and all.” She responded, pulling him for a hug.

Ruby wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her right temple. He let out a sigh in relief. A bright smile flashed on his lips.

It felt great to finally be with her after all this time, and he would continue doing it until the very last moment.

“Sapphire, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus scene:**

The lovers had joined their hearts that night, and that explosion of romantic energy had left them very exhausted. They released a smile as they rested side by side in the tranquility and warmth of their abode.

In a moment, Ruby sat to look out the window at the stars and remember the feelings that in the light of the stars dazzled, while Sapphire reclined on his warm lap and looked at him in love with that beautiful boy. Seeing his young beloved in his arms, he also thought about her and how much he loved her as they crossed their eyes tenderly, and Ruby slowly brought her face closer to Sapphire's and left a sweet and soft kiss on her lips.

Fatigue consumed them slowly, but they did not care.

They only thought of each other and their love that occupied all the space in their mind at that time. They lay down while their bodies were joined, Ruby's arms encircled Sapphire's body as she rested them on the young man's chest and closed her eyes, knowing she was safe near him. Ruby approached his head to hers and followed his example thinking that in dreams he will see her again in a completely different world, but that his love will remain exactly the same both in that dream and when he wakes up at his side.

"I love you..." is the sound that sounded eternally in their hearts, and that never stopped sounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll update LF soon. My reason is in my profile but yeah. Been taking therapies to make myself better. ^^'


	27. A Journey Through Meals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has the same writing style as the Christmas fic, plus, I wrote this last year, so I apologize for any errors. Anyways, enjoy~! :D

Meals always held a special place in Sapphire's heart. It was odd she couldn't recall any significant meals she had in her childhood. In fact, she never had a proper meal where they all ate together as a family until her eleventh birthday. It was not just her and her father who ate lunch together, but also Ruby and his parents. It was a celebratory meal for his and her birthdays. Eighty days before and after their bet.

The food served was simple, but it was mouthwatering and satisfying. Sweet. Sour. Spicy. Salty. Savory. Flavors were burst all over. Belle's, Ruby's mother, cooking was just as good as her father's, or even better if she were going to be completely honest with herself. She had to apologize to her dad for it.

Holidays like Christmas and New Year's meals were also another memorable. She would always hold dearly in her heart.

The second memorable meal for her was just a celebratory meal after the contest spectacular and the so-called 'The World didn't end thanks to our heroes'. It was a gathering of the Hoenn region's best chefs and best signature dishes in order to show their appreciation to their heroes in behalf of the people.

It was a good meal. Although the amount of people didn't made Sapphire enjoy her meal that much. People kept on approaching her and Ruby just to congratulate them personally. She felt humbled. She felt like she didn't help that much in saving the world. After all, she didn't know what exactly was going on until Zinnia told her.

And some other stuff happened, but she put that behind her. It was just a huge misunderstanding. Everyone managed to set their differences and understood one another in the end.

"Don't disregard yourself." Ruby uttered, squeezing her hand. His lips curving into a small smile. Passion and concern lit up in his eyes.

Sapphire didn't understand why he told her that, nonetheless. She was fighting to what she thought was right, but really, what was the reason why they were doing that? The threat was just a lie and the end of the world was the true reason why they were doing it. She was involved in an unknown scenario.

"You're the reason why I managed to ease my anxiety... why I manage to get the courage to face it... and together, we did it." He pressed his soft lips on her forehead, pouring every bit of his feelings for her. He took a deep breath, the smile on his lips returned. "This world... and my world would be gone if it weren't for you..."

Sapphire could only smile at him as heat crept onto her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, really. She could only dart her eyes around the visitors, either smiling or nodding at them. She could have sworn his eyes softened and his smile was different when their eyes met for a mere second.

The meals she often celebrated always involved more than two people. However, when the time Ruby asked Sapphire for a date, a romantic one, their very first romantic dinner date, she was surprised.

"Ehhh?"

Passion lit up in Ruby's eyes, burning intensely just for her. The smile on his lips didn't fade. His arms were still wrapped around her. They were lying on the carpet together in their shared secret base, just enjoying each other's company. He just hugged her, keeping her body close to his. It felt great to have her this close in his arms. He could always know that no harm would ever touch her.

The weather was unusually cold, and their arms wrapped around one another were just enough to keep them warm.

"We never had a proper date... y-you know, like the ones in a movie and such?"

He hoped she got what he meant. It was not that he didn't like their small dates, but he just wanted her to experience a date that she deserved. He knew she appreciated every one of his efforts, but really, this would be a once in a lifetime chance that he wanted her to experience. It would be nothing but just the two of them, dancing then kissing under the moonlight. It was the perfect date for his perfect girl.

"When?" She asked sighing, her arms now wrapped around his nape. The cool breeze made her shiver a bit, but he managed to pull her closer, sharing the warmth from his body to hers.

"Will tomorrow night work?"

Instead of answering, she pressed her soft lips on his.

And Ruby knew that she approved his question. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, but for now, he would savor this moment with her until tomorrow would come.

 

 

* * *

 

Ruby and her mother may have taught her how proper etiquette worked during meals, but that wasn't an assurance that she would do well. Yes, she knew how proper etiquette worked. She wasn't raised to be a cave-woman, for crying out loud. She was just helping her father with his field research after the Salamence incident.

Sapphire Birch was just exposed to the outside world so much just in case someone mistaken her.

Of course, Ruby helped her balance those things. He helped her balanced her exposition to the outside world and her world inside a house, a properly built structure. It was not just Sapphire who benefited with the balance, but it was also Ruby. Sapphire taught him the beauty of nature and he learned to appreciate it. It all started with her natural beauty that often made Ruby smile every time he laid his eyes on her.

What could he say? He loved his girlfriend, and future wife, so much that everything about her was beautiful. Her appearance. Her personality. Everything. She was too good for him, and yet, he was blessed to have her in his life. It would never be the same without her. It would never be thrilling and…

"Beautiful." Ruby managed to speak, his eyes were fixed on hers. Sapphire just rolled her eyes in order to ignore her steaming cheeks.

It was like every regal romantic date that a girl could dream, really.

They were in a five-star exquisite restaurant in Mossdeep City. A large chandelier was in the middle of the restaurant as the place was decorated with expensive stained glass windows. The walls, the columns and the ceiling were decorated with marbles. It was, without a doubt, the most expensive restaurant in Hoenn.

Ruby always mentioned this place to her, but she kept on telling him that he shouldn't aim for this place just to give her an amazing date. It was too expensive, and she never wanted him to spend that amount of money just for her. What mattered most was the time she would spend with him.

She took a deep breath, sitting up straight, making sure she was in the right posture. She was still nervous that people might judge her from the slightest mistake she would make in this regal place. She never wanted to embarrass her boyfriend after all.

"It's alright."

She felt his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. She snapped out from her trance. Her anxious sapphire orbs met his concerned ruby orbs. A smile lit up on his face. She swore he looked cute.

He wasn't wearing his hat. His hair was combed to his left side, revealing the scar that she loved to kiss and to trail her fingers on. The tuxedo he was wearing made him look like a professional. Instead of wearing the usual black coat and black tie, he was wearing a blue vest with a blue bow tie that matched her eyes. He looked handsome in his outfit, and she was not going to lie on that.

"Don't let those people judge you. You look beautiful today and nothing could ever change that."

Indeed, he was right. Her hair was down. She was expected to wear some high heels, but the flat shoes he bought for her perfectly matched the red dress she was wearing that perfectly matched his eyes. The fangs poking from her top lip every time she would smile were the perfect cute bonus in her appearance. For Ruby, Sapphire was his goddess, his queen. Nothing, and no one, could top her beauty. She looked simple, yet she was the only person who could mesmerize him with her beauty.

"I'm... just anxious about..." She bit her lip, gazing at their clasped hands. The warmth from his hands were enough to ease her fast heartbeat. "...how I act during... y-you know..."

"Don't be." He uttered, placing a soft kiss at the back of her hand. "You're always regal enough to eat a meal here. I don't care what they'll think about you. I love you and I will always do... until the very last moment."

She smiled. Her heart pounded loudly on her chest. His words were always enough to calm her. To make her feel better.

It was until, not a moment later that she found him bending on one knee later that night. She could see the anxiety burning in his eyes when he held her hand as the other reach for his pocket and took out a black, velvet box. Inside was a golden ring with a piece of a diamond stone in the middle. Its design was simple but she knew his feelings for her were carved in it.

She just listened to his words, every bit of it was sincere and passionate. It lingered in her head, recurring every time. Oh how she loved him. Really, there wasn't any reason for her to hesitate. She would gladly spend the rest of her life with and only Ruby.

"I..." He was speechless. He could only stare into her eyes and be mesmerized by its growing feelings in it. Passion lit up in her eyes as well, and before he knew it, both started to lean closer, their lips brushing against one another. Their eyes slowly closed as Ruby titled his head, pressing his soft lips on hers.

 

* * *

 

They would never be apart, especially now that they were married.

Despite one would be late due to their work, they would always share a meal together. That was their tradition the moment they started living together under the same roof. It was fun and it always was. Both had something to look forward to every day, and a new day often gave them hope and warmth. There was a saying that there would always be more to life. So much to live for. Indeed, there always was, especially in Ruby and Sapphire's married life.

It was always fun to share a meal with each other, just enjoying their food and talking about random stuff. Some kisses were shared during the meal, mostly with Ruby wanting to share his food with her, but it was all worth it. It did bring some bug Pokemon clutching in her stomach, nonetheless.

"How much money did it cost you on this?" Sapphire asked, sitting beside her husband. Her eyes darted around the food placed on their table. It was a vegetarian meal, and all of her favorite food were there. She knew it was their wedding anniversary, but did he really needed to exert that much effort? A simple meal was enough for her. He didn't need to go too far. "They look expensive."

"You wouldn't believe this, but..." Ruby sat beside his wife, his soft lips pressing against her left temple. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Diamond said that it's on the house."

"W-Wait... yer serious?" She asked, intertwining their fingers together. She knew Diamond was a great cook, but she didn't expect Ruby would ask him to cook their meal. Diamond was a busy man, after all.

"Yeah, he said it's his anniversary gift to us, so..." He chuckled. His voice echoed. It was music to her ears. "...happy anniversary, Sapphire."

She smiled. Her fangs poked from her top lips as her eyes softened with satisfaction and appreciation. "...happy anniversary, Ruby."

They sealed their greetings with a kiss.

Their meal continued and it would always hold a special place in her heart for as long as she lived. The different food and scenery she had shared with him was always precious and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already used "Anna" as her name in Lost Fragments, but I want to try a new name for this, so...yeah. Thank you to my friend, Fluff, for thinking of that name. :D
> 
> I have "another version" of this which I don't know if I should publish it or not. Hmm.


	28. Mister Florist and Teacher (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in this one shot collection, we have an AU, hehe. But of course, this AU isn't mine. It was translated by tip in Pokespe discord. This AU is swimmer39life's from twitter.
> 
> The AU is about where Ruby works at a florist shop and Sapphire is a new elementary school teacher. Sapphire just moved in to town in the spring, so she's still getting used to it. Ruby is a local with lots of knowledge. They call each other "Mister Florist" and "Teacher".
> 
> Also, this is my birthday gift to my friend Fluffbucket#2469 on discord. Happy birthday, Fluff. :D

"Hmm..." The lady's eyebrow creased. Her eyes darted from street to street.

"Is something wrong?" A young man asked, approaching her. He held a basket of roses on his left.

"Mister Florist!" She jerked her head to her left. Her lips curved into a smile. "I'm on my way to a home visit with a student, but I don't know the way."

"Ah, in that case," 'Mister Florist' returned the warm smile. He pointed his index finger forward. "First just go straight down that road over there..."

"Uh huh."

"Then at the second traffic light take a right, and go down the hilly road near there."

"I see! Thank you so much!" The girl's smile widened. She bid farewell at the young man and followed his directions.

"Good luck, teacher." He smiled, returning to his morning routine. The town became brighter because of her. He wasn't the kind of man to meddle into people's businesses, but he hoped she would arrive there safely. It was odd, though. He barely knew her. He didn't even know her name. He was used to calling her 'Teacher' since he heard it was her job, but he wanted to learn more about her.

Of course, he was an introvert. He could never say such things to her. It might make her feel awkward, and he didn't want that. He would try to keep their friendship slow and steady. Maybe one day, he would get to know her better.

'Mister Florist' was a local in this town. He met Miss 'Teacher' on the first day of spring. She was on his shop, looking for a certain flower called 'Aster'. She said the flower reminded her of her late mother. He felt heartbroken when he heard her voice crack. It was... depressed, and he wished he could have done something to make her feel better. And the only thing he did was to give her that flower for free and a tour offer around the city.

It had been three weeks and she often stop by at his shop to either buy some flowers or just simply look and adore them. He had to admit. He had never seen someone so interested in visiting his shop. His shop usually had decent amount of customers, but he never had a regular customer before. Miss 'Teacher' was the first. Her visiting his store was always something to look forward to.

'Mister Florist' snapped out from his thoughts. He blinked. It had been three weeks since she got here, and despite that, she was still asking him for directions. Maybe he should. He stopped, shaking his head. No… He thought that would be too much.

 

* * *

 

"You like her, don't you?"

'Mister Florist' swore his heart started thumping wildly at that. He felt his cheeks heat up. What was wrong with him? "I..." He took a deep breath as he let out a cough. In a sense, he did like her. His friend didn't need to overemphasize such thing. "Excuse me?"

His friend just giggled at his reaction. She grabbed the bouquet of roses and placed it on the counter. "Just ask her out. It wouldn't kill you or anything."

'Mister Florist' just sighed. He leaned on the kitchen counter. His friend did have a point. Maybe he should on her next visit.  _No..._ He thought. That would be too much.

 

* * *

 

Maybe he did like her. The past few weeks was often fun whenever she would visit his shop. She would often had that cute fanged smile that made his heart thump. He couldn't explain it, but he knew in his heart that whenever she would drop by he often felt happy. She was making him feel like he wasn't alone. His day was never dull because of her.

'Mister Florist' bumped his head on the door. His face twisted, grimacing from the pain. He sighed as he placed a basket of Aster flowers on the table. His heart raced as heat enveloped his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry piqued into her eyes. She grabbed a handkerchief in her pocket and placed it on his forehead. "You really should be more careful, though. Take a break for once in a while."

'Mister Florist' could only stare at her. His eyes kept blinking as he watched her grabbed two chairs from the table. His heart continued to thump wildly. He couldn't help it. The more he watched her closely the more he realized how beautiful she looked. He was always a man who was very passionate about beauty. And now that he had seen it right in front of him, he swore he would never let it go.

 

* * *

 

"I just realized I never got your name."

"Ehh?"

'Mister Florist' let out a soft chuckle. He reached out his hand for her with a smile on his face. "My name is Ruby."

Miss 'Teacher' smiled. She reached for his hand, her fingers brushing along with it. She gently shook his hand. "Sapphire."

And it was the name he would never forget for as long as he lived. He thought it was a pretty name. It sounded precious. It was something he would like to protect. He didn't know why he felt like this, but he was certain she was someone important to him. "You know..." He started, removing his hand on hers. Her hands felt soft, fragile and delicate, yet it felt strong at once. He loved it. He may have held her hand once, but it was something he would like to keep holding no matter what.

Sapphire raised her eyebrow. Curiosity piqued her eyes. "Hmm?"

Ruby let out a soft chuckle. He bit his lip. Why was he nervous about this? They'd been friends for a while, so it wouldn't hurt to ask her such questions. "Are...Are you available this weekend?"

Sapphire held onto her bag. She watched him stood quietly as he avoid her gaze. She couldn't help but to realize how cute he looked. "Well..." She bit her lip. She looked at her hand. She had shook many hands, but Ruby's hand felt... different. She didn't know why, but maybe it was its texture. It was soft yet rough at once. "I am."

Ruby's eyes softened. He looked at her with a smile on his face. He always find her fanged smile fascinating. It was unusual for a girl, but to Sapphire, it looked perfect. He sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me this weekends."

"Ehh? Why me?" Sapphire asked. She stood up straight. Her eyes locked with his. She had never noticed how extraordinary his eyes looked. It was blood red. It sounded intimidating, but to her, it was perfect. It matched his name perfectly.

Ruby swallowed hard. He took a step closer to her, hoping he wouldn't scare her. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. He interlocked his fingers on hers. "I like you, Sapphire."

 

* * *

 

Ruby still remembered his first date with Sapphire. He had never had so much fun in his life. It was their first date that made him get to know her better. It was that very same date that made him realize he found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ruby let out a yawn. He dropped his right arm and encircled it on Sapphire's waist. He pulled her closer. A smile lit up on his face. Her face were mere centimeters away from his, and he loved it. He always loved waking up early in the morning just to look on her sleeping face. He had never told her this, for he thought it might embarrass her. So he decided to keep it to himself until he was ready. He sighed as he tucked a lose hair behind her right ear. His heart thumped. Her face looked so beautiful and peaceful. He felt blessed to have such a beautiful and kind woman in his life.

"Ruby?"

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts and blinked. He looked at Sapphire with a smile on his face. "Good morning."

Sapphire let out a yawn, and Ruby swore it was cutest yawn he had ever seen in his life. "What time is it?"

"It's still early." Ruby cupped her cheek, his fingers caressing it. He watched her closed her eyes with heat creeping on her cheeks.

"I meant the time, silly." Sapphire placed her hands on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes met his for the first time of the day.

Ruby just chuckled. He took a deep breath and slowly closed the gap between them. His lips met hers. In a moment, he swore he had fireworks exploding in his heart. It never changed whenever he kissed her.

 

* * *

 

"I've decided to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sapphire's eyes widened. She stood from her position. Her eyes continued to blink, registering what he'd just said. She didn't understand why he was so blunt at this, but she swore her heart was tumbling back and forth. She was happy to hear it from him; because she knew in her heart that she too wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath. His left leg bent as his hands reached for her right hand. He cupped it and planted a soft kiss on it. He looked up and locked eyes with her. A smile perked on his lips. "I don't have a ring yet, but I'll be sure to get you one."

It didn't take too long for Sapphire to respond. She too, bent her left leg and met his gaze. Her heart was beating wildly. She bit her lip. "Silly, you don't need to rush yourself and buy one already." She smiled and squeezed their linked hands. "Of course, I do."

Ruby's smile widened. It was the brightest smile that he could muster. With a chaste laughter escaping from his lips, he removed his hands on hers and placed one arm under her knees and another on her back. Slowly, he lifted her up.

Sapphire was surprised at first, but she managed to wrap her arms around his nape. His face was close, but she didn't bother. She just giggled and smiled along with him. She was happy and thrilled for this new chapter in her life.

"I love you, Sapphire." Ruby spoke. His nose bumped hers.

"I love you too, Mister Florist." Sapphire responded. Her smile widened.

They laughed together before closing the gap between them for a kiss.

Ruby felt blessed that Sapphire moved to his town. He wouldn't be this happy if he didn't meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you OtaNess for beta reading this fic. :D


	29. In Another Region

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this, and I'm sorry. T-T
> 
> But hey, here's another update. It's actually my entry for PokeSpe Amino's Hoenn Week so... #HoennWeek2018. The theme for the week is travel so I did my best and make sure the travel theme could be felt in the fic. This is also the shortest fic I've ever written for a while, hehe. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! ^^

Ruby took a deep breath and adjusted a bit to his left. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Sapphire admire the beauty of the Unova Region. Sapphire just couldn't remain on her seat the moment they stepped into the van that Professor Juniper hired for them. Every route they drove past through often exhilarate her. She couldn't help but to grab his hand and point outside just to show him the different Pokemon the Unova Region had to offer. Their trip to the region was simple. They got married the past week and one of their honeymoon destinations was the Unova Region. It was surprising that Sapphire agreed to first go to a city-like region but she later admit to him that the city does have its perks. Their first days in the region was something Ruby didn't expect. It made him the happiest man alive. He was blown away by the region's culture and fashion, but the part that he enjoyed the most was being with Sapphire. He had traveled to different places with Sapphire but this was the first time in the many years to come where they traveled as husband and wife. He loved Unova Region's diversity, but he admit that he couldn't wait to go home to Hoenn. Hoenn changed his life for the better and one of them was meeting the person he loved after being separated for years.

"Ruby," Sapphire called.

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. He let her grab his hand as she pointed her free finger on the window. He followed it and saw a tree with bird Pokemon on its branches.

"I can't believe that we found a Pokemon's nest close to the road!" She exclaimed. "I gotta show this to dad!"

Ruby could only chuckle. He loved seeing and experiencing her enthusiastic side. "We should take a photo of it, then."

"Yeah, good idea." Sapphire nodded and removed her hand from her husband. Her eyes remained on the tree.

"Hey, sir," Ruby called the driver while he just grunted as a response. "Can you please stop the van?"

The driver bobbed his head and hit the breaks. Ruby's eyes widened and placed his hands on the handle on top of him. His free arm managed to wrap around his wife's waist. As the van stopped, the couple were forcefully pushed forward and hit the back of the driver's seat.

Sapphire's eyes widened once she felt Ruby's chest. Her cheeks flushed that could rival her husband's eyes. "Y-Ya could have warned me." She spoke after a moment of silence and gently removed herself from Ruby.

The driver just shrugged and pulled his cap down to take a nap.

Ruby just sighed and grabbed his bag. Despite being married for a week, some things never changed. Public displays of affection still made Sapphire flustered. It was not that he hated it but he found it cute especially whenever he teased her about it. "Relax, Sapph, no one saw that." His face twisted from the pain and dropped the camera in her hands. He backed off and held his aching gut. "Sapph…"

Sapphire just rolled her eyes and focused the camera on the bird Pokemon. Taking a deep breath, she took at least three photos of the Pokemon. She looked at the photos to make sure not one of them was blurry and smiled. She went into the van and showed the photos to her husband with excitement burning into her eyes. "Ruby, look!" She quipped happily and handed him the camera.

Ruby rose an eyebrow and looked at the photos. He smiled. Sapphire wasn't the best photographer but the recent photos she'd taken could rival his skills. He was her rival and it was normal for him to use this as an inspiration to improve, but he couldn't help but to be proud of her. He taught her everything she needed to know about photography and she excelled perfectly in such a short amount of time.

"They're adorable!" Sapphire squealed and grabbed her Pokedex, looking for the Pokemon's data. "It's called Pidove! They're one of Unova's bird-like Pokemon!"

Ruby chuckled and turned off the camera. He closed the van's door and buried his nose in his wife's hair. A smile perked on his lips. "They are cute."

"I feel like catchin' one but I wanna catch a Rufflet too!" Sapphire sighed and closed her Pokedex. She leaned on Ruby's chest and held his hand.

"We can catch both if you wanna," Ruby mumbled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer as his lips moved from her temple and onto her cheek. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his soft lips on her cheek.

Sapphire let out a soft 'eep' and held her breath. Did he forget that they weren't alone? She sighed and just leaned on his chest. Some things never changed.

A cough interrupted the snuggling couple. The frantic couple opened their eyes and blinked. They looked at the man in front of them with a blush sneaking on their cheeks.

"If you kids will just snuggle back there, then you should have told me to start driving so I can drop you two lovebirds in Nuvema Town soon." The driver sighed and turned his attention on the road. Not a moment later, he started the engine and drove off from the tree on Route 3.

The travel remained quiet for the next hours. The newlywed couple opted to just ignore their embarrassment from the driver earlier and continued to snuggle in the van. They had only stayed for a week in Unova and so far, it was one of the greatest trips they had. Not only they managed to see and experience the wonders of this foreign land but they managed to experience such happy moments with each other. That alone was enough for them to look forward to their future adventures as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since this is also a part of a collab with my friend, Nahi, she will draw a comic version of this. It isn't out yet since she's still busy but do check it once it's out. :D
> 
> Updated: The comic version is out. It's on @celestianahi's blog on tumblr. :D


	30. In the Cosmos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this fic contains my old writing style and I've been hesitating if I should publish it or not. I let a bot make decision for me and it said I should publish this now so here it is! XD
> 
> This idea came from translating Hyper's dream. Her dream didn't have a happy ending so I decided to make this have a happy ending. Without further ado, here's the chapter.
> 
> "What if the meteorite wasn't destroyed completely?"

"We did it!" Ruby exclaimed, his lips curving into a smile. He took a deep breath as his eyes darted to his left and looked at Sapphire. "With this…we've protected the planet, Sapphire!" His eyes widened, the smile on his lips curved into a frown. "Sapphire..." He bit his lip, gently turning his body to face her. His hand squeezed hers, asking if she was alright. Guilt and sadness lit up in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He could only look at her. His body, his mind, and his heart were begging him to make a move just to comfort her. But what should it be? Hold her other hand? Hug her? He bit his lip. His heart started thumping wildly at the thought. He swallowed hard. Should he...kiss her? He didn't quite understand why she was crying. Did she think they failed? But they destroyed the meteorite, right?

Did she think she wasn't much of a help? He mentally shook his head at the thought. If he were to ask, then Sapphire was a massive help in this mission. He sighed and looked at the cosmos.

The space was nothing but a vast, dark blanket of skies with stars and planets spread throughout. It was cold, lifeless and empty. Yet, it was the very same thing that he and Sapphire gazed every night, making such unique patterns from the twinkling balls of gases burning in the sky, and just talk about how their day went. Now that they were here, the place felt surreal. Being surrounded by the cosmos was such a great feeling, especially when the danger was over. However, he wouldn't be able to enjoy it if his girl was not alright.

"I'm sorry...Ruby." Sapphire spoke while sobbing. Tears were still falling freely from her eyes. If they weren't wearing these space suits, she would have covered her face from crying. Why did she have to cry now? They saved not only the Hoenn region, their home but also the world. This was not the time to cry and mope. She gritted her teeth as another series of sobs escaped from her lips. Tears continued streaming down her eyes. Ruby must be worried now, and she hated making him worry. He let fear control him in this entire mission, and now that they saved the world, there should be no space for fear and anxiety for him. She hated herself for making him feel like this.

Ruby could feel his heart break just by hearing her sad tone. What else could he do? He couldn't bear to see her like this. "Sapphire..." He spoke, his hand continued to squeeze hers. He took a deep breath. "You can tell me anything..."

"T-The..." A small hiccup escaped from her lips. She could have sworn she felt Ruby move closer to her, but her blurry vision couldn't confirm that he did. "The tickets you gave me for the constellation star show... I..."

A loud screech was heard, interrupting Sapphire.

The conqueror's tears stopped as she threw her head, looking at the legendary Pokemon. Her eyes were locked on the Dragon Lord. She bit her lip.

"Sapphire..." Ruby called, his free arm made its way around her waist, pulling her closer. He wished he could feel the warmth from her skin, but the space suits just ruined it. Could they return to earth now?

"Rayqauza sensed somethin'," Sapphire said, jerking her head to face Ruby. She swallowed hard, hoping her cheeks would cool down from their proximity. The space suit prevented her from feeling his warmth, and she hated it. But it wasn't her focus at the moment. She placed her free hand on his chest, while the other squeezed his. "I don't know what it is, but it said somethin's wrong."

"I thought we managed to destroy the meteorite?" Ruby asked, his hold on Sapphire tightened, pulling her closer. Not now. Not everything was alright. He couldn't do this. Not again.  _Dammit._

"Ruby..." Sapphire squeezed his hand again, making the charmer look at her. His anxious eyes met her determined ones. He sighed.

What mattered most was she was safe in his arms. Nothing could ever separate them now. Not now. Not ever. He would always be with her…until the very last moment.

"It's alright..." She stated, her lips curving into a small smile. He could only look at her with passion and concern lit up in his eyes. As long as he was with her, nothing could ever bring him down. Not the possible danger. Not the tragedies ahead. Not the cosmos. Not the heavenly bodies that were surrounding them.

Rayquaza let out another cry, gliding its way to the two trainers as fast as it could. Why didn't it notice the meteorite fragments? It knew Deoxys used a meteorite fragment to throw at him before he charged with Dragon Ascent. He didn't consider the speed that Deoxy's applied to the meteorite fragment when it threw it. Now, a meteor fragment was approaching the two trainers in a constant speed, and it could possibly destroy their only life source in the cosmos—their space suits.

"It's over there." Sapphire quipped, her eyes locking on the medium-sized meteorite fragment slowly approaching them. She bit her lip, her grip on Ruby tightened. It was approaching them, and she must do something. "R-Ruby, get behind me, quick!"

"No!" Ruby's hold on the girl tightened. The visors of their helmets touched. His anxious eyes were fixed on hers. He took a deep breath, his eyes were now lost in her deep, ocean blue orbs. He felt like there were no spacesuits blocking their already close proximity. He felt her heartbeat, her warm breathing and every bit of her presence. He would never let her go. "It's my turn to protect you."

Sapphire's eyes widened, her vision was now fixed on Rayquaza, who was still approaching them. "This is no time to play like a hero, Ruby! A meteorite is approaching us! I... Rayquaza...! Dragon Ascent!"

Rayquaza let out another loud roar, a cloak of green aura started surrounded its body. It charged with a great speed through the meteorite. It let out another roar, moving as fast as it could to destroy the last piece of meteorite fragment that Deoxy's threw. It could only hope its move could reach the meteorite on time.

Ruby closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around the woman he loved. He pulled her closer for a hug and took a deep breath. The fragmented piece of the meteorite didn't matter. She was in his arms, and that was what mattered most. "I love you. Stay with me."

Rayquaza let out another roar and closed its eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Ruby?"

Ruby slowly opened his eyes, blinking it. His mouth opened up for a yawn as he sat up, only to feel something warm and soft placed on his head. His eyes widened in shock. "Sa..."

"Can you let go of me so I can remove the rest of this space suit?" She asked, her eyes were fixed on the floor as heat went up on her cheeks.

The charmer let out a cough, gently removing his arms around her. He didn't know what happened, but thank goodness they could finally remove this space suit. A train of thought occurred in his head as he removed the last piece of space suit on his body. Was he dreaming? Were they alive? What exactly happened? How did they manage to return to earth? Why did the sun feel warm and comforting? Was Sapphire alright? "S-Sapphire!"

Sapphire took a deep breath, turning to her left to face him. Her eyes were still fixed on the moist, grassy soil. She almost forgot that they were in their contest outfits when they wore the space suits, and Ruby himself hasn't seen her in it completely. Now, she was anxious. What if the outfit didn't look good on her? She had to admit. She liked every outfit that he made and would make for her, but was she really worth his time every time he made such pretty outfits like this? She hoped he wasn't pressuring himself.

Ruby felt his heart thumped loudly. His eyes darted around her. Heat was finally present on his cheeks. His eyes stopped scanning her and were now fixed on her beautiful and cute face. He swallowed hard.

_Arceus,_  She looked perfect.

He didn't care if the space suit wrinkled her clothes. What matters was they were safe and finally free from harm. He had only seen a glance of her full outfit before Red approached them, and now that no one was interrupting them, he had finally seen her full beauty. He poured his heart and his soul into making that outfit, and it was worth it. Everything he did for Sapphire was worth it. She looked like a beautiful goddess that the heavens blessed him with it. Did he do something good in his life? He didn't deserve such a beautiful person like Sapphire, personality wise and appearance wise.

"I-I look terrible, am I?" Sapphire managed to speak, twiddling her fingers. He was observing her again, and for how long was he planning to? She was anxious that he might be hesitating or wondering why he wasted his time on this outfit. It was cute, but she felt like she didn't deserve it.

"No," Ruby gently shook his head, his feet moved on its own, slowly approaching her. He took a deep breath, grabbing her left hand, and intertwined their fingers together. "You look beautiful." He spoke softly, his left arm wrapping her waist, and pulled her closer.

Sapphire removed her gaze on the ground, her eyes widened in shock from the warmth she felt from him. She lifted her head up a bit and met his gaze. "I…" His look never failed to make her speechless. She saw nothing but passion and concern lit up in his eyes. She felt something warm on her forehead, and once she went out of her trance, she realized his soft lips were pressed on it. A small smile crept on her lips as her arms slowly wrapped around his chest, pulling him closer. She took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

She felt a chill from her body, only to notice that he pulled a bit from their hug. As she was about to open her mouth to call his name, his soft lips met hers, gently pressing it for a chaste kiss.

Ruby took a deep breath, pulling her closer, savoring every moment they could share through this kiss. He finally felt every bit of her after yearning for it for so long.


	31. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This franticshipping fanfic is for Copper. I never showed this fanfic to anyone in the server and it has been sitting in my drafts for months. I decided to rewrite it to make it better and now...here it is. I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> This fic happened somewhere in December so the weather is a bit chilly. ^^'
> 
> This is also a part from Pokespe discord server's July event.
> 
> Fic Idea: Sapphire having a matching scar with Ruby. How about a quiet night between the two of them and Ruby couldn't help but keep on looking at her scar.
> 
> A gift for Copper from Specord. Enjoy :D

**Somewhere around Route 103**

**7:00 PM**

Ruby threw his arms in the air, stretching it. He let out a soft yawn and lay down on the picnic blanket. His eyes were fixed on the vast, dark night sky. The night sky was cloudless. Stars of varying shapes and sizes were spread over the horizon. Despite the cloudless sky, the breeze was cold enough to leave a chill on his spine.

He let out a sigh as a smile perked on his lips. His eyes darted around the sky, observing every stars' faint twinkle. Each twinkle reminded him of a heartbeat. It was small, yet important. Every twinkle signified a star's existence. Without it, a star is confirmed to be dead. He heard a soft giggle on his right side. He removed his gaze on the stars and turned around. His eyes were now focused on the woman he loved. "What's funny?"

"Hmm?" Sapphire's fangs poked on her top lip; her eyes remained on the night sky. She threw her hand up as her index finger pointed at the sky. Ruby chuckled at her cute favor and followed her finger. "If you connect those stars, it looked like a Minun...or..." She dropped her arm, her index finger tapped her chin. "...or is it a Plusle?" She opened her mouth, blowing some strands of her hair away from her left eye. "I can't tell if it's a Plusle or a Minun."

"Why not both?" Ruby said. His eyes were now focused on Sapphire; his smile widening.

"I guess," Sapphire just shrugged. Her eyes continued to move around the horizon, searching for more Pokemon shaped constellations. She sighed when she found none, but her eyes remained fixed on it.

Ruby just chuckled. His right hand held her left hand. He lost interest in looking at the stars. After all, Sapphire was way prettier than the stars above. He sighed, lifting their intertwined hands. He pressed his soft lips on it as it later curved into a frown when he felt something rough on her hands. As he lifted their intertwined hands together, anxiety started piquing in his eyes. His left thumb moved around the back of her hand, tracing the rough surface engraved in it.

Ruby felt his heart sank as he looked at the scar on Sapphire's left hand. It wasn't a deep scar like the ones on his head, but it was long and rutty. It often looked like a fresh wound every time he traced his fingers on it.

And it was all his fault.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and held their interlocked hands. He lifted it closer to his lips.

Ruby blamed himself for the scar on her left hand. It was his impulsive act that let this scar existed in the first place. He bit his lip before taking another deep breath. He kissed her scar again, hoping it would at least soothe her from the pain.

Sapphire said this scar was nothing compared to his. After all, the scars on his head were the result of her being weak. But Ruby thought it wasn't useless. In fact, it was something he'd regret to see. It hurt him to see that such scar tainted a beautiful woman like Sapphire.

He was the reason why this scar existed.

If only he had told her about the upcoming meteorite, then he could have stopped the pain Sapphire felt when she received this scar.

But he didn't.

He failed to stop it from happening. And it was all because of him that the very person he wanted to protect when that catastrophe happened was hurt. He could have done better. He  _should_ have done better.

"Ruby?"

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts, blinking. His eyes met Sapphire's. "Sa...Sapph..."

Sapphire bit her lip. She held his hand tightly. She wasn't lying on the picnic blanket. Instead, she was on top of him with her eyes flaring with anxiety. Her legs were on either side of his arms. She was wondering what was on his mind, and she hoped he was alright. "What's wrong?"

Ruby's left hand held her cheek, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine."

Sapphire removed her gaze from him, but her position remained. She sighed and squeezed his right hand. "Don't lie to me."

Ruby frowned at that then sighed. "I'm...not okay."

"Tell me what's wrong…" She spoke softly. A cool breeze ran past them, tussling Sapphire's hair along the way.

Ruby was silent for a moment. Thoughts were jumbling in his head, trying to find the right words to convey. He couldn't grasp enough courage to tell her what was on his mind, but at the same time, he was desperate to not make her sad. He sighed. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but anxiety burning into it. "I could have done better…"

"But you're doing everything ya can," Sapphire mumbled. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Don't push yourself too much."

"But you're hurt..." He mumbled, his voice mixing with the rustling leaves.

Sapphire shook her head. Her right hand traveled on his cheek, holding it. "I'm not hurt. See?"

Ruby broke his gaze from her eyes. He dropped his left hand on her cheek and held her left hand. "If I told you about that meteorite..." He kissed her hand, emotions pouring into it. "...then you wouldn't have this scar at the back of your hand." He sighed, removing his hands on hers. His right arm covered his eyes as he clenched his left hand. "...you wouldn't be hurt if I told you about that meteorite, but you got hurt and I couldn't forgive myself for it."

Sapphire frowned and sat beside him as her eyes were focused on her left hand. She traced her right fingers on her scar. It was true that this could have been prevented from happening, but Sapphire didn't regret it. This scar was a lifelong lesson she would never forget. And even if it hurt, she knew this was meant to happen. She sighed, removing his right arm from his eyes.

Ruby let out a sigh as he let her hold his arms. His eyes were fixed on the skies, however.

"Ruby," Sapphire called. She moved forward to block his view from the sky.

Ruby had no choice but to look at her. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why did she look happy?

"If this is how you felt about my scar, then…" She bit her lip and sighed. "...then that's how I feel about your scars as well."

"But we talked about my scars." Ruby sat up straight. His face was an inch apart from hers. Sapphire tried to move away from him to give them some space, but Ruby refused. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. His nose bumped hers. "These scars were out of your control. It may have changed us, but it brought us together. If it weren't for these scars in my head...then...I wouldn't know that the woman I love and my childhood love were the same person." He sighed and lightly pressed his soft lips on hers. He pulled her closer for a hug, letting his head rest on her shoulders. "I couldn't imagine a life without you."

"This scar…" Sapphire removed herself from the hug. She placed her palms on his chest and looked at him in the eyes. "My scar; I know it's different from yours, but…" She looked at her hands as she gripped his shirt. "I didn't regret it. I was fighting for what I thought was right, and in the end, I was able to find my own voice and my own reason to fight." She kissed the tip of his nose and hugged him.

Ruby returned the hug and closed his eyes. The breeze was colder than before, but he didn't mind. Being close to Sapphire was enough to warm him throughout the night. "I didn't mean to make you feel that you're useless. You were never one. I...I only wanted to protect you."

"We talked about this." Sapphire removed herself from their hug. She held his cheek. "I understand yer intentions, but ya have to think logically as well...ya hafta make sure that your mind and your heart will agree unanimously."

Ruby could only nod at her words. He removed her left hand on his cheek and held it tightly. He brought it to his lips and planted a kiss on it. His lips brushed along the rough patches of her scar.

Sapphire could only blush from his actions. It was weird that his kiss made her scar whole again. The feeling was odd, but she loved it.

"My heart and my mind do agree on one thing," Ruby spoke. His eyes were on hers.

Sapphire could only bite her lip. She watched him snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt her breath collided with his and his warmth spreading throughout her body. She breathed. She could tell his next move already.

"That I'll make sure that you will always be happy. That...you deserve the world." Ruby mumbled. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tilted his head a bit before pressing his soft lips against hers. Warmth spread throughout their kiss. Their hearts continued to beat in a synchronized rhythm as he pulled her closer.

Scars were an indication of bad memories, but to Ruby, it was something that gave him the strength to protect the people he loved. And one of them was the woman in his arms.


	32. Limits of Patience (Collab fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This one-shot is collab with my senpai, 1358456. The idea was hers and she wrote the first half of the fic while I wrote the 2nd half. You'll probably notice who wrote which part as you read. The title was also 135's idea. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> 135-senpai, thank you for collabing with me. It was fun and a huge honor. T^T
> 
> What if Sapphire ends up really hurting herself (but not dead... for now) because she took far many risks to prove herself. And Ruby is there to witness it, and also realizes that she did that because of what he did (or rather, what he didn't tell her)
> 
> Sapphire: "... I'm still not strong enough..." Ruby: "... I hurt her... again..."

* * *

Route 101, Hoenn, 12 pm...

Ruby fumbled with the key as he proceeded to unlock the door to the secret base. Using his non-dominant hand was annoying, but unavoidable as his dominant arm was currently unusable while it was healing.

He pushed the door open and stepped in, wondering why Sapphire hadn't rushed over to help him. Given her superior senses, she would've noticed his presence before he even reached the door. And fully knowing that he had broken his dominant arm, she would've most likely tried to assist in any way. Maybe she wasn't in the base?

The lights were off indoors, so he figured she was out somewhere, probably helping her father doing fieldwork.

He flipped the lights on and much to his surprise, he saw Sapphire sitting on the couch, facing the doorway, leaning forward while resting her chin on her hands.

"Whoa! Sapphire! You surprised me!" Ruby exclaimed. "... Why didn't you turn the lights on?"

Sapphire didn't respond. She simply blinked and slowly looked up at him. She didn't say anything and kept her mouth closed, but he could see that her jaws were clenched, and that her eyes were slightly narrowed. And immediately, Ruby knew her long enough to know that she was really upset. ... And he was dreadfully aware of the reason.

For a moment, he stood in the doorway, as if afraid to walk any closer. He had to think of something he would say. But Sapphire didn't give him the time. She rose to her feet and walked towards him, her footsteps awfully quiet as if she didn't have the strength to stomp over towards him.

She grabbed him by his good hand and dragged him deeper into the base, directly underneath a light bulb. She then grabbed his chin and angled his head upright, so that she could clearly see his face illuminated by the light.

"... How did you say you broke your arm again?" she asked at long last, her voice awfully quiet but forced.

Ruby knew he was busted. But he couldn't change his words now. "I tripped on a tree root two days ago and fell. I tried to save myself but the angle didn't work and I ended up hitting my arm on a boulder really hard."

Sapphire's eyes narrowed to slits and her grip on his chin became a lot tighter. "... You're lying to me," she seethed out. "... Two days ago? You were in Slateport all day that day, along with Emerald. You never explained why, and I didn't bother asking. But I felt it was weird. What would you two possibly do all day in Slateport City? And you came back with a broken arm while Emerald went to Johto. And yesterday, I found out that coach and the other Hoenn Gym Leaders were all in Slateport as well on that day. So I went to investigate. Tripped on a tree root and fell into a boulder? There isn't a single tree next to a boulder in all of Slateport or anywhere remotely close. But I did hear curious rumors about a Team Skull attack that took place two days ago."

Ruby quickly grabbed her hand with his good hand. "Sapphire, listen," he began, but she didn't let him.

Sapphire pulled her hand back. "And looking at your face this close now, I see that you also have a lot of scratches on your face. You concealed them well using makeup, but they're not completely hidden. ... Which means one thing. You and Emerald were there in Slateport City to deal with the Team Skull attack along with the Gym Leaders. ... And you didn't tell me. You  _lied_  to me. Again. For the third time, you hid something very important from me."

"Sapphire, listen," Ruby tried again. "I had a valid reason!" He took a moment to gather his thoughts and put on the most sincere expression he could manage. "I... panicked, okay? I was so anxious and afraid... Look, you know about Team Skull too, right? You know what they're like. They're especially dangerous to beautiful girls than anyone else. And given your relations with Prof. Birch, they would've targeted you above all else. I was so worried. I just couldn't risk it. I couldn't put you at risk by letting you fight them. I knew they had to be stopped before they could spread in Hoenn, and fortunately, the Gym Leaders thought so too. So we were able to stop them in Slateport and I was able to convince everyone to not tell you. I knew you would get mad, but... I just had to do it. I couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to you. ... I'm really sorry about this..."

Sapphire turned away from him. And for a moment, Ruby thought that his sincerity had gotten to her.

"... It's always the same," she began, her voice shaking. "I'm always the only one who doesn't know. Nobody ever tells me. They always leave me out. No matter how hard I try, I'm always left behind, and everyone keeps things secret from me... Always... always..."

Ruby reached over and grabbed her hand again. "Sapphire, I know I was wrong again, but... it's not that big of a deal, right? I mean, this incident wasn't that major..."

"You don't get it, do you?!" Sapphire screamed out as she shoved him backwards towards the couch, with enough force to almost topple the couch over. "Why do you think I even trained myself?! Why do you think I got stronger in the first place?! It was so that I could protect my friends and family! Those I love and care about! Like you! But what's the damn point if you keep leaving me behind like this? How can I protect people like you if you don't tell me anything and then go off to get injured like this?!"

Ruby glanced at his broken arm and a thought suddenly struck him. ... Now that Sapphire had found out about the Team Skull attack, and knew that he had broken his arm during the fight there, she probably believed that if she had just been told, she would've been able to prevent him from getting hurt. ... Just like how she believed that if she had not been such a  _weakling_ , she could've prevented him from being hurt by the Salamence during their childhood.

"I... never thought of it like that," Ruby said, his voice shaking as well as he now understood exactly what he had done. He put a hand on his head as a swarm of thoughts flooded his mind. ' _I tainted her heart... again. I thought I learned from what happened last time... but I didn't. ... Is it too late to make amends?_ '

Sapphire's expression crumpled as her emotions got the better of her. "... Don't you trust me? At all?" she asked, her voice sounding as if she was on the verge of breaking down into tears. "Why must you continue to make me be a burden to you? Why won't you ever let me fight alongside you? Am I not strong enough? Am I not  _good_  enough to stand with you?" She shut her eyes and lowered her head as she began to tremble. "You always put yourself at risk, and you never tell me… Why do you always keep  _me_  in the dark? ... Friends are supposed to share both their joy and their burdens. ... Why won't you share your burdens with me? Am I that meaningless to you? ... Aren't we... friends?"

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts as her words pierced his heart. "O-Of course we are!" he said quickly. "Sapphire, please. You have no idea just how much you mean to me. ... I'm really, really sorry about lying to you again. ... I understand now. I promise I won't do it ever again."

"... Do you remember what I told you the last time you did this to me?" Sapphire asked. "...  _If you leave me behind again, I absolutely won't forgive you even if you say sorry._  ... And now here we are. ... It's far too late for apologies, Ruby." She let out a long sigh and turned away. "Don't you dare show your face in front of me ever again. Just do everything by yourself. You don't even need me, right?"

"Sapphire!" Ruby shouted as he rushed towards her. But Sapphire held up a hand and glared at him coldly.

"I said  _don't_ ," she said calmly yet fiercely. "I want to be alone." She left the base and shut the door behind her, leaving Ruby alone to his thoughts.

Ruby felt dread as he stared at the closed door. He had never seen her so resolute before. It felt as if she had just walked out of his life forever, for good reason, and it was his fault. And he could feel it inside him that this was going to be permanent. ... He had to talk to her. He had to apologize and actually convince her to accept his apology. He couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her, and because of something he did. But she wasn't going to listen to him at all any time soon. He had to come up with something he could do or say that absolutely proved his care for her, while at the same time, she had to calm down a bit so that she'd be willing to listen. But he felt that he didn't have the time to wait around to think. He had to run after her...

Ruby opened the door and ran outside. He looked all around him but couldn't see Sapphire anywhere. He figured that she had already gone home to Littleroot and chased after her. He had to reach her before she decided to head out somewhere with her Tropius. Then there was no way he'd be able to chase her. ... Fortunately, Sapphire didn't have her bag with her in the base, so she didn't have her Pokémon on hand. She probably left them home. ... So more the reason he had to get to her quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sapphire remained sitting on the thickest branch of the tallest tree nearest to the secret base, staring off into the distance while lost in thought.

She didn't know what to think. She just felt so betrayed...  _again_. ... At least she didn't lose her voice this time. She coughed and let out an audible sigh just to check.

She couldn't believe that Ruby had done this to her yet again. Even though as he said, this particular incident wasn't nearly as threatening and big as the last one he hid from her, the fact that he hid it from her again was maddening. She tried so hard to get stronger so that she could fight  _alongside_  Ruby in these kinds of incidents, not so that she can be kept in the dark and find out about the whole thing after it was over. She wanted to protect her friends, damn it. Not only be protected by them.

Sapphire sighed again and jumped off of the tree, landing on her feet a couple of seconds later. She needed time alone to sort out her thoughts. Maybe in a couple of hours, she'd head to Fortree and hear from Winona about the scale of this Team Skull attack and see if there was anything she could do to help. ... Maybe Winona could help cheer her up too. She never felt this worthless before…

Sapphire began walking towards Oldale Town. She didn't want to go home to Littleroot yet. Maybe she'd head out to Route 103 and just sit by the water there for a while, and try to cheer herself up a bit.

For a while, she simply walked while trying to lighten herself up but to no avail. ... She was never good at cheering herself up. She needed someone else to comfort her.

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a high pitched scream coming from nearby. She blinked a few times and glanced around, and noticed that she was on the outskirts of Oldale Town. And from the nearest bush, a little girl came running out. The little girl looked about six years old, and was clearly terrified of something.

The bush rustled and a Mightyena burst out snarling. Three more burst out afterwards, and the pack resumed chasing its prey.

Sapphire simply looked at the pack of Mightyena, having been reminded of the day when she first met Ruby after the Salamence incident. She had saved him from a pack of Mightyena, though now that she thought about it, he was definitely more than capable of saving himself and then some. And yet, she had tried so hard to save him…

She snapped out of her thoughts again when the little girl screamed as she tripped over a tree root. The pack was going to pounce on her in a second. Sapphire quickly reached for a Pokéball but realized with a jolt that she did not have her bag with her at the moment, as she had left it at home. She didn't have any of her Pokémon on hand. Sapphire cursed and quickly picked up a rock next to her foot, and pitched it at the leading Mightyena. The leading Mightyena fell from the hit and the rest of the pack stopped in their tracks. Sapphire took the time to quickly rush towards the fallen girl.

The other members of the pack snarled and charged at Sapphire just as she picked up the fallen girl. Sapphire embraced the crying girl to protect her and leapt forward, trying to get out of the striking range of the closest Mightyena. But apparently, she wasn't fast enough, as she felt a sharp pain across her back, as the Mightyena's claws tore at her flesh right between her shoulder blades.

Sapphire clenched her teeth to withstand the pain and started to run. She glanced down at the little girl in her arms and saw that she was sobbing in terror while keeping her eyes shut.

"Hold on tight," Sapphire said, wincing as each step caused a lot of pain thanks to the deep wound on her back. "You'll be all right!"

She repositioned her arms so that she was carrying the little girl with her right arm, and jumped up towards a tree to grab a thick branch with her left hand. She couldn't fight off 4 Mightyena with her fists while protecting the little girl at the same time, so she had to climb the trees and reach a height where the Mightyena couldn't reach.

But unfortunately, thanks to the wound on her back, she couldn't exert enough force to hold onto the branch, let alone climb it along with the extra weight in the form of the little girl. Sapphire grunted as the tree branch slipped out of her grip just as the pack of Mightyena pounced on her.

One Mightyena bit into her right knee, crunching hard. Sapphire yelped as she immediately lost all senses to her right foot, but reacted quickly and slammed a fist into its head as hard as she could manage.

That Mightyena dropped unconscious but the other three were still attacking viciously. Sapphire tried to run away but her right leg wouldn't move at all, and she couldn't put any weight on it whatsoever. She immediately collapsed onto her good knee and the three remaining Mightyena resumed their attack.

Sapphire kept the little girl in her embrace and covered her with her own body, still protecting her. She rammed her left elbow into the nearest Mightyena's face just as one of the others stabbed its claws deep into her right side in between her ribs.

Sapphire immediately felt her strength fading and her grip on the little girl weakened as well. She couldn't muster any strength in her right arm now, and couldn't even breathe properly anymore. There was no way that she would be able to protect the little girl now. There was only one thing she could do to save her. She quickly threw herself towards the two remaining Mightyena while shoving the little girl away from her.

"Run!" she yelled out as a Mightyena bit into her left forearm. She quickly kicked the other Mightyena with her good foot, getting both of the Pokémon to attack her instead of the little girl. The little girl hesitated but eventually ran towards Oldale Town so that she could get help, allowing Sapphire to direct all of her focus into repelling the two remaining Mightyena.

Sapphire managed to shake off the one biting her left forearm and struck the other one with her right arm as hard as she could manage. Her weakened attacks weren't enough to knock out the two Pokémon in one hit each, however. One Mightyena managed to stab its claws into her stomach just as she rammed her good knee into its chin, knocking it out.

The last remaining Mightyena pounced on her and swiped its claws at her face, leaving a long gash starting from above her left eye, reaching all the way down to the right end of her jaw. It then stabbed its claws into her left shoulder as it tried to bite her neck, but she managed to hold it back with her left arm and repeatedly struck its stomach with her right fist.

Eventually, the Mightyena whimpered and scurried off, as it was taking too much damage while not accomplishing anything. This particular  _prey_  wasn't worth it.

Sapphire watched the Mightyena scurry away and let out a pained sigh of relief. ... She was in a really bad shape, though. She couldn't move her right leg, and couldn't feel her left hand. She had a gaping wound in her right side, left shoulder, and her stomach, a long gash on her face and back, and had her left forearm and right knee  _crunched_  by the Mightyena, along with countless minor cuts and scratches all over her body.

She slowly closed her eyes, as she had difficulty in keeping them open. ... But it was over. All she had to do now was wait for the people of Oldale Town to rush over and help her. She grunted as she tried to regulate her breathing. It was very difficult and painful to take normal breaths, so she had to take light shallow ones instead.

There was a set of footsteps coming close from the south, which was the opposite direction as that of Oldale Town. And the set was not belonging to a person, but... another Mightyena? Sapphire gasped and forced her eyes to open. She slowly turned to her side to face the new Mightyena and tried to force her arms to move so that she could defend herself. The new Mightyena ran straight towards her, and didn't slow down until it was right in front of her.

It wasn't hostile. Sapphire blinked and suddenly realized that she recognized this one.

"... Nana...?"

Sapphire looked past the Mightyena and squinted through her blurring vision. She could see Ruby sprinting towards her, with his Gardevoir and her Gallade running alongside him.

'...  _He must've used Ruru to sense my location,_ ' Sapphire thought as her vision blurred even more thanks to her tears to the point where she couldn't see anything anymore. '...  _Damn it... damn it. Ruby... I'm still not strong enough... I'm_ _ **still**_   _a burden to you... ... Sorry..._ '

* * *

"Sapphire!" Ruby called; panic was present in his tone. His heartbeat became faster as sweat dripped from his forehead. His eyes wandered around her, finding any part of her body that was free from blood.

But he saw none.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Why must she  _always_  end up getting hurt? He tried everything in his power to protect her, yet it never seemed to happen. She ended up getting hurt again and it was all his fault. ' _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.'_  He mentally cursed. His eyebrows wrinkled, his eyes were narrowed and started glaring at the two Mightyena in front of them. "Ruru, use Moonblast! Kiruru, use Close Combat!"

The Gardevoir and the Gallade didn't hesitate and attacked the two Mightyena, knocking them away from Sapphire.

Ruby's mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. He stood in front of Sapphire as his legs started to become weaker. Its texture almost felt like a jelly. He continued to gasp for breath almost every second. He felt tears were slowly welling up in his eyes. Looking at Sapphire's bleeding body felt like a nightmare. He tried so hard to prevent it, but sweet irony had to make it happen. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He gnashed his teeth and used his non-broken arm to wipe off the tears in his eyes.

As much as he wanted to cry and mope, he needed to take her to the hospital.

"Kiruru, can you carry Sapphire for me? I can't... I can't carry her if my arms are like this."

Kiruru, the Gallade, just nodded and used its arms to lift Sapphire from the ground. Blood dripped from her body, sending shivers on Ruby's spine.

"W-We have to take her to the nearest hospital." Ruby stuttered; his breath was caught in his throat. He forced himself to speak. "R-Ruru, please, teleport us to the nearest hospital. We don't have much time."

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath as he paced around the hospital lobby. His eyes were narrowed on the ground. His eyebrows were furrowed. His breathing pattern was shaky as his heartbeat raced in his chest. He didn't want to think negatively. He knew the doctor would do his best to make Sapphire feel better.

But why was he anxious?

Why did he feel nauseous and weak?

Sapphire would be alright. She had to be. He didn't know if he could live the rest of his life if she didn't make it.  _Ugh,_  He shook his head and slammed it on the wall. People around the lobby looked at him, worried if he had hurt himself, but he didn't care. He only cared about Sapphire and nothing else.

He sighed as a tear fell from his left eye. What was taking the doctor so long? He'd been pacing around the lobby for a solid four hours now. He opened his mouth to gasp for breath and jerked his head to his right. His eyebrows creased. He remembered that girl. What was she doing here?

"Mister," The girl stood in front of him. Her arms were placed on her chest. Just by looking into her eyes, he could tell that she was worried. "Is miss lady hero okay?"

Ruby felt his heart sank. He wished he knew. He sighed and crouched down, meeting the girl's eye level. He placed his free arm on her shoulder. "Sapphire is strong. She will be alright." And he wished she was. He wished he was as confident as his words.

The little girl just bit her lip and bobbed her head. She reached her arms for him and opened her hands. It revealed a lum berry. "My mommy says that lum berries heal all Pokemon status conditions. I hope it will heal miss lady hero's."

Ruby smiled weakly and grabbed the berry. That was so nice of her. "She'll appreciate it. Thank you."

The little girl just nodded. "I have to go home. My mommy is probably worried about me. Please give it to her."

"Of course," Ruby nodded and watched the little girl ran away from him. He stood up and looked at the lum berry in his hand. He hoped it could also heal their emotional state too.

"Young man, are you with the injured girl?"

Ruby snapped out from his trance and turned to the right. His eyes met the doctor's. "How is she?" He asked; his tone was anxious and demanding. He was glad that his wait was over.

"She needed rest. She may stay here for a month or two. Did you contact her parents?"

Ruby bit his lip and shook his head. "I tried to call Professor Birch earlier but his line was busy. He must be doing some research."

"I see."

"Can I see her? Is she sleeping?"

The doctor's eyes widened as he took a step back. He gulped, taken aback by his questions. He had seen worried visitors but he never knew this boy could be  _this_  worried. The boy sounded like he was the lover in one of those romantic movies. "She's inside and no, she's awake. She—"

Ruby didn't waste his time and headed in the room, leaving a stunned doctor behind.

The doctor could only scratch his head and sigh.  _Young love._

"Sapphire?" Ruby closed the door and approached her. He grabbed a chair and sat on her left. His breathing became uneven again. He gulped as his eyes darted around her. Bandages were covering almost every inch of her skin except her face. "I hope you're feeling better." He muttered, his non-broken arm reached for her hand. Maybe if he held her hand, she would feel better.

Sapphire didn't respond. She only lifted her right hand despite the pain and looked at it. If she had brought at least one Pokemon with her, then this wouldn't have happened. She could have saved the girl  _and_  herself. She was still weak and the bandages around her body were the proofs. "H-How's the little girl?" She asked, her voice was hoarse and dry. She gulped. Why did Ruby have to come here?

Ruby swallowed hard and grabbed a water bottle in his bag. "Drink first," He tried to assist her but she managed to slap his hand with enough force. He was forced to watch her drink the water. He could tell it from her eyes that she was still in pain, and that was enough to shatter his heart. Was this what she felt like when he tried to hide things from her? "You're in pain. Let me hold the water bottle for you..."

Sapphire removed it from her mouth and bit her lip. She slammed it on the bed as a small amount of freshwater splashed from it. She turned her head and glared at him. "I can take care of myself."

"Not while you're in pain." He breathed and gasped. He removed the water bottle from her hand and placed it on the bedside table close to her hospital bed. "Let me take care of you, please."

"I'm not weak, Ruby!" She snapped and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell in an unbroken stream. She sobbed. "If you're thinkin' that I was weak after that battle then I'm sorry! I was stupid for not bringing at least one Pokemon with me!"

Ruby's mouth slowly hung open as he continued to gasp for air. He would never think of her as someone weak. If he had one reason to protect and hide things from her then that's because he...he loved her. He loved her to the point where he would do anything risky just to keep her from harm. She meant so much to him that all he wanted to do was to keep her safe. He couldn't afford to see her get hurt by any means—physically, mentally or emotionally.

"But I hafta to protect that little girl from those wild Mightyena. I couldn't just stand there and run away just to save myself. That little girl needs help! But knowing how I lost the battle, knowing that I ended up in the hospital just proves how weak and stupid I am! You must think I'm a burden now, and if so, I'm sorry! I'm not strong enough. I will never be strong enough. I—"

"Don't say that!" Ruby said with a raised voice. Tears started falling freely from his eyes. He didn't hesitate to hold her left hand as gently as he could. "Sapphire, listen to me."

Sapphire refused to look at him. Her face darkened as tears continued to fall from her eyes. What good thing would he even say? He saw her lose the battle, right? He saw how weak she was when those remaining two Mightyena kept on attacking her. "Ya don't have to force yourself and tell me stuff."

"Rest assured that I'm not forcing myself." He gently squeezed their linked hands and took a deep breath. "Sapphire, before the doctor came out of this room, the little girl you saved was with me. She said to give you this lum berry so that you'll feel better. I can see it in her eyes that she was thankful that you saved her. I don't care if you lose the battle. You saved a life.  _You're_  that little girl's hero. So please... please..." He opened his mouth to gasp for air as he dropped his head. He looked at their linked hands.

Sapphire slowly turned her head to face him. Was she really that girl's hero? But she ended up hurting herself... A hero must save people and themselves from the battle. She may have saved the girl's life but she ended up injured and locked up in this hospital. She was no hero. She just happened to save that little girl's life.

"Please, don't ever think you're weak. A lot of people wouldn't even try to risk their lives just to save one person so please... You're never a burden to me or to anyone. I only did those stupid things to protect you. I couldn't risk seeing you get hurt. I know if I told you the truth about Team Skull then this wouldn't happen. Don't blame yourself on this situation because everything is my fault. I'm sorry. I know that you may never forgive me but here I am, right beside you, just to show you how much I regret keeping the truth from you. I'm the burden. I'm the stupid one. I wanted to protect you but you ended up getting hurt because of what I did. And…" He sobbed and lifted his head. His teary eyes met hers. Remorse and sympathy were igniting in it. "I'm so sorry. I know you'll never forgive me but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Looking into her eyes just made him want to kiss her, but he knew that was a bad idea; it wouldn't solve everything.

Silence lingered around them. All they could hear was their breathings and their heartbeats. The clock's hands continued to move as footsteps were heard from the outside.

Sapphire looked at their linked hands and wondered why she didn't remove her hand from him. She should have. She sighed. She was mad at him, but she knew he meant his apology. She could tell it from his eyes and the tone of his voice. He regretted it and she was glad that he did. However, she was conflicted. Her mind was telling her that she had to set her limits while her heart was telling her to accept his apology. He had hit his limits, no doubt, but why did she have this desire to forgive him?

"I know I've reached my limits, but I promise to never keep anything from you ever again. And if I break this promise, you can punch me, slap me or even use your Pokemon to attack me." He breathed deeply and lifted their linked hands. He planted a soft kiss on it. "I'll understand. It's what I deserved."

"Ruby," Sapphire called, his eyes were burning for forgiveness. She sighed, "You're...you're not stupid and... ya know that."

He bit his lip. Was he? He felt he was after everything he did. He sighed and dropped his head. "I'm sorry..."

"I know," She bit her lip. "And I understand, but..."

Ruby gulped. He braced himself for the worst.

"I'm conflicted. I want to forgive ya but at the same time, I have to set my limits. You've gone too far, Ruby."

Ruby bit his lip and nodded. "I know I have, and I'm sorry."

"I know. I know." She said, squeezing his hand as silence ended their conversation. She sighed and laid down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking. The rest of her days were going to be boring now that she'd thought about it. She just hoped Ruby or her father would visit her every day just to keep herself from getting bored.

"Can I hug you?" Ruby asked out of nowhere, surprising Sapphire.

She sat up on the bed as her eyes widened in shock. Where the hell did that come from? It was not that she hated hugging him but his words were too sudden. "W-Why?"

He just shrugged and smiled. "I just feel like hugging you, and…" He scratched the back of his head and gulped. A blush sneaked its way on his cheeks. He knew he was being sudden, but what could he do? He couldn't wait any longer. He had to make his move now before it was too late. "A-And...go on a date with me?"

Sapphire could feel her cheeks heat up. Was he trying to force her to forgive him? She mentally shook her head. No, she knew he wouldn't do that. But going on a date with him? In this condition? What was going on with him? Did he hit his head or something? "I-I..."

"I-I know this is sudden b-but I wanna make it up to you." Ruby lifted her hand and kissed it, sending shivers on her spine. Why did she feel happy? It was only a kiss on the hand. It was nothing special. "I can't hide these feelings any longer. I don't wanna lose you, Sapphire."

Sapphire coughed and used her free hand to tuck a loose hair behind her air. She could tell he was trying to confess but knowing Ruby, feelings were a hard topic for him. This was the closest confession she could get from him besides that time where he asked to be a lorekeeper with him. "I-I can b-but not in this c-condition. N-Not in our physical conditions."

Ruby released a sigh and chuckled. "I can wait." His eyes softened. "Thank you."

Sapphire rose an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For agreeing to go on a date with me." Ruby smiled and kissed her cheek. He realized what he just did and backed off. His cheeks flushed as he coughed.

Sapphire lowered her head, using her bangs to cover her blushing face and gulped. "S-Sure,"

Ruby breathed and exhaled, easing his fast heartbeat. Now what should he do? If he hugged her, things may be more awkward. He mentally groaned. The kiss was great but it was definitely out of place. He decided to call Professor Birch instead. He stood up and grabbed his Pokegear. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna call your dad. I hope the signal isn't busy this time."

Sapphire slowly bobbed her head. She looked at the water bottle and the lum berry placed on the bedside table. Her lips curved into a small smile. The little girl didn't need to give her a berry, but she appreciated it. If she really was that girl's hero, then she was honored.

"Professor Birch is on his way." Ruby dropped his Pokegear in his pocket and approached Sapphire. "Do you want me to buy some food outside?"

Now that he mentioned it, she was getting a bit hungry. Saving that little girl drained her energy and she needed food to refuel and recover. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah,"

Ruby returned the smile and placed his hand on her shoulder. He bent his body and kissed her left temple. "I'll be right back." He left before he could see Sapphire's reaction. He wanted to kiss her again, and it was a good thing that he had an excuse to leave her room. He didn't want to see her feel awkward after that kiss. He stopped, closing the door.

Did she feel awkward? He really hoped she wasn't. He shook his head and proceeded to head outside. He needed to control himself sometimes.

Sapphire held her breath and focused her gaze on the window. She pouted. Why did he have to kiss her again? Did he do this on purpose this time? She sighed and laid down. She may never know unless he brought back that topic. But she had to admit: it did feel nice. "Damn it, Ruby. Why are ya makin' me feel like this?"


	33. Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is adapted from a doujin by aru_tem on Pixiv. That doujin destroyed me (in a good way) and I just have to write something about it, hehe. Many thanks to Nue and HummingbirdAnimagus#3021 on discord for beta reading. :D
> 
> Also many thanks to Hummingbird on discord for the 1st paragraphs of the fic, hehe. ^^
> 
> (Source: https://www.pixiv.net / member _illust.php?illust_id=70498694&mode=medium) (just remove the spaces)
> 
> Also, I can't read Japanese so the important dialogues won't appear in this fic. The context is also very different and will be interpreted differently. I apologize for that. ;w;

* * *

Ruby opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, letting the almost boiling water of the hot springs soak into his skin. Still, he couldn't relax. His eyes darted frantically, trying to avoid the overpowering distraction right beside him: his girlfriend.

All too soon, his eyes betrayed him, and his gaze fell on the girl beside him. Thankfully, she was wearing a towel that almost completely covered her body, with only the tips of her shoulder peeking through. He couldn't even see her face clearly; the steam from the hot springs engulfing them both, making her face to only appear vaguely.

In vain he tried to blow away the steam with an exhale, but it just made it worse.

He was so tempted to look at her. Though, in a hot springs where both of them were practically naked, that'd be a bad idea.

He gulped as sweat fell from his forehead.  _Dammit._

Their day started out really well too. But, the current situation he found himself in was making him feel anxious and ashamed.

**Earlier that day.**

"Do you have any plans for today, Ruby?" His mother asked as she placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

Ruby turned off the TV and sat up straight. He sighed. "I'm gonna hang out with Sapphire. I may go home late."

"Where are you going to take her?"

Ruby just shrugged. "I don't know. We'll probably have another picnic in Route 103."

"You two  _always_ have picnics." His mother giggled and removed the vegetables from the shopping bag.

Ruby's eyes just widened and turned around to look at his mom. His muscles tensed as his eyebrows furrowed. "There is...nothing wrong with that...right, mom?"

His mother just giggled. "Of course not! But if I were you, just kick it up a notch. Take her somewhere she's never been to. Which reminds me of something…"

"Hmm?" Ruby arched an eyebrow as he watched his mom grab something in her pocket. Once she lifted her arm, she went in front of her son and handed him a coupon. Ruby just looked at it with confusion. His cheeks heated up once he read its content.

"I won a coupon for that new private hot springs that they have in Lavaridge Town. You should take  _Sapphire_  there. The public hot springs in Lavaridge Town maybe fun but it's always nice to relax in a private one."

Ruby just gulped and reluctantly accepted it. Well, he had never been to a hot springs with Sapphire before, and a private hot springs sounded like a great idea. He was getting a bit stressed from his work recently too, and he could tell that Sapphire felt the same thing. This was perfect; besides the fact that he would just spend the rest of the night soaking in the boiling water alone... "I'll be at the Birches."

"Oh?" Before his mother could say anything, Ruby already left the house and went to their neighbor's. His mother simply giggled to herself and continued taking out the groceries from the shopping bag.

* * *

"Sapphire!" Ruby opened the door to her room, not even bothering to knock, and went inside.

Sapphire just sighed and closed the book she was reading. She watched him sat beside her on the bed. "W-What is it?" She choked, noticing how close he was to her. He had a smile on his face and she could tell that he was thrilled just by the absolute delight she could see reflected in his eyes.

"We're going to Lavaridge Town tonight!" Ruby proclaimed and hugged her. He moved closer and let his left cheek rest on hers.

Sapphire just blushed at this and rested her right arm on his back. "What for?"

"You'll see." He lifted his head to meet her eyes then winked, deepening the blush on her cheeks. "Just bring towels and extra clothes. I'll take care of the toiletries."

"W-Wait, wait...where  _exactly_  are we goin'?" Sapphire had a bad feeling about this. It was not that she didn't trust her boyfriend, but why was it necessary to bring those? Are they going to the public hot springs? But why? At this time of the month, the hot springs in Lavaridge Town were often packed and she wasn't comfortable bathing with strangers either.

"I'll be back around five." Ruby removed his arms around Sapphire and stood up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "You better get ready!"

Sapphire just sighed and threw her head back as she stared at the ceiling. "This better be a good surprise, Ruby."

* * *

 

**Lavaridge Town**

**Private Hot Springs**

**7:00 PM**

"A private hot springs?" Sapphire asked, her voice bursting with joy. She gripped her boyfriend's shirt and took a step closer to him. Their faces were centimeters apart and Ruby couldn't help but to smile and chuckle. He loved seeing the sparks of enthusiasm in her eyes and based on her tone, she also sounded surprised.

"Yeah. My mom gave me a coupon to this new private hot springs. I know you've been stressed lately so I figured you need rest and relaxation."

Sapphire couldn't handle her excitement. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to hug him. She immediately removed her arms around him before he could return the hug and walked around the room with a smile on her face. "This place looks so neat and nice. I like it already!"

Ruby's smile widened as he tucked his hands in his pockets. Seeing how keen she was on this made him happier. She looked so cute every time she showed this side of her and he felt lucky to be the first one to see it. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "Too bad we have to spend the whole night alone in the hot springs, though. I wonder what it feels like bathing in the same hot springs with you?"

And Ruby swore he regretted saying that.

He only received a punch to the chest with Sapphire leaving him alone in the hallway, stomping. Once he got inside their room, he couldn't find her. He only concluded that she went to the bathroom to change. He just sighed and removed his shirt and went to the men's bathroom.

Sure, it would be nice to hold her close while soaking in the hot springs, but would she be comfortable with it? He had held her close more than once but nothing like this. He respected her and knew that he wouldn't do anything she was uncomfortable with. Though his mind couldn't help but to wonder. He wanted to know what would it feel like and how she would react to it. Would she be flustered or uncomfortable? Would she slap or punch him like she did earlier?

Ruby just sighed and shook his head. He grabbed the basket full of toiletries and headed to the hot springs. He stopped on his tracks and gulped. He slowly turned his head to his right; his eyes widened in shock.

He hated himself for even entertaining such thoughts.

"Ruby, what the heck?!" Sapphire immediately stepped back as she covered herself with her arms. Though she already had a towel on, it was still very uncomfortable and embarrassing for him to see her like this.

"I-I swear I came into the right room!" Ruby forced himself to speak up while he covered his eyes. All the while, he felt a chill ran through his spine as he gritted his teeth. This even made Ruby drop the basket.

This hot springs didn't have a wall that separated the baths; so he was forced to bathe with Sapphire in the same space.

He knew this is what he wanted but in his defense, he had been partially joking at that. He would never try to take advantage in this situation.

 _Yet I can't help but to look at her...ugh._  He thought to himself as he shook his head and slouched. His head moved forward as he opened his mouth to release a breath. He thought to try and apologize to Sapphire. Maybe it would ease the awkward tension a bit. "H-Hey, Sapphire?" He gulped.

Sapphire didn't respond. She could only think about how embarrassing her current situation was with Ruby. So much so that she felt her vision was getting blurry along with her sense of hearing. It was odd, though. She felt that his voice was coming from the other side of town, and she couldn't understand why. She tried to take a deep breath and focus, but her flustered state was preventing her. The heat from the hot springs didn't help either, for it was making her dizzy.

What was Ruby saying? She couldn't hear him clearly. She only heard him say her name and something else about the hot springs.

"Sapphire?" He let a hand reach for her shoulders but stopped. He stood up and started to panic. "Sapphire? Sapphire? Are you there?" He shook his head and tried to blow the steam away to get a better view of her.

It was another thing that he regret doing on this day.

Once the steam cleared and he got a better view of her, his heart pounded loudly when he saw her beautiful face. She looked so cute and peaceful. Her hair was wet and messy, her cheeks were flushing as sweat fell from it. Ruby sighed as he savored the beautiful view in front of him. All the while though, he couldn't help but to overthink. Was she blushing because of the steam or was it the fact that he was right next to her naked? He shook his head and tried to focus on his something else. His eyes travelled to the lower part of her body and saw that the towel wasn't visible anymore.

He stopped to think about it. Did the towel fall from her body the longer they submerge themselves in the water?  _Oh crap._ Did the same thing happen to him too?

Sapphire opened her eyes and yawned. She lifted her left arm and brushed her hair away from her shoulder. She turned around to look at Ruby but didn't see him, making her wonder. If Ruby had left from the hot springs, she could have hear him say something to her. Her eyes widened, panicking. What happened while she was bathing? She could only remember her vision was getting blurry all because of the idea of being naked and bathing with Ruby in the same pool.  _Oh no._  Did she faint in the hot springs? She felt she was getting dizzy again as her mouth opened widely. That could have explained why she didn't hear Ruby.

The sound of popping bubbles interrupted her from her thoughts. She lowered her head and saw Ruby's hair floating in the water. She tried to approach him, but stopped when her hand almost reached his hair. She sighed.

"Ruby, what are ya doin'? Did ya fall asleep or somethin'?"

More bubbles came from the water and she couldn't understand what he was trying to say, and then, it hit her.

Her cheeks flushed and she immediately stood up and backed off from him.

She couldn't feel any towel wrapped around her body. She could only conclude that it fell when she fainted.  _And if my towel fell while I fainted..._  Her blush became a deeper shade of red, realizing what just happened.  _Oh no…_

Bubbles came from the water again and Sapphire swore her face was redder than a tomato berry. "Ruby, ya idiot!" She raised her fist and smacked her boyfriend's head.

Ruby immediately stood up and his eyes widened. "Ow! Sapphire?! What was that for?! I was looking for my towel and—"

"Pervert!" She yelled and dipped herself into the water to hide while also using arms to prevent him from looking.

And Ruby regretted for diving further into the water. "S-Sapphire, I-I swear I'm not trying to peek or anything! I wanna get out but I can't find my towel!"

"Ya should have woke me up...ya know..." She grunted and hid her body deeper into the hot water.

* * *

Ruby rubbed his right hand on his head as he closed the door. His facial expression was a mix of regret and embarrassment. Sapphire was right: he should have waited. He made her uncomfortable and it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry for punchin' ya really hard." Sapphire reached for his head and massaged it a little. An apologetic smile perked on her face.

"It's fine. It's fine." Ruby rubbed his head before dropping his hand and sat on the foam placed on top of the tatami. He groaned and laid down with his arms sprawled. He thought he did deserve it for diving into the water, but did she really need to punch him  _that_  hard?

"Does it still hurt?" Sapphire rested her hand on his head, her fingers trailing around his jet black hair.

Ruby could only bob his head. "A little..."

To his surprise, she dipped down and kissed his aching head. She then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and breathed gently. "I-If it means a-anythin'..." She gulped, thinking about her suggestion. She knew they had slept on the same bed more than once and nothing happened so far, but was it  _really_  good idea despite the tension earlier?

"Hmm?" Ruby rose an eyebrow. He turned his head to look at her only for Sapphire to bury it in his chest. His heart thumped wildly at her amazing scent. It was so odd that her scent alone was enough to turn him on. He coughed and tried to think of something else.  _Something...uh...dang it. Uh…_  His hand tried to reach for her hair and combed it gently. He felt her fidget from her position. As he was about to turn around to adjust himself, he found himself face to face with his girlfriend. His cheeks heated up at their sudden proximity as his eyes widened.

"Let's just get some sleep." Sapphire spoke after a moments of silence. She stood up and went to her own bed, but Ruby grabbed her wrist to stop her. She sighed and turned around to face him. "What?"

"Sleep with me...please?" Ruby begged and gently pulled her down. Her legs landed on his lap while her chin bumped his head. He closed his eyes and buried his face on the crook of his lover's neck.

The sudden contact made shivers ran on Sapphire's spine. She wanted to remove herself from their close position but at the same time, she wanted to remain like this for the rest of the night. The way his lips ran around her neck made her breathless as chills ran down her spine. She wanted him so badly right now.

He stopped. She wondered why.

"Ruby, why did ya—"

Sapphire squealed and before she could process the events, her back was lying on the foams of the bed with Ruby on top of her. His arms were on either side of her wrists. She gulped and watched him move down and closer to her face. She could predict his next move already.

"Sapphire," Ruby stopped when his face was an inch apart from hers. His warm breath was slowly getting mixed with hers. It was enough to make her cheeks redden its color. "May I?"

Sapphire held her breath. She didn't take a moment to hesitate and bobbed her head slowly for a nod. "Yeah…"

Ruby smiled. "I love you." He said, passion igniting in his tone, before closing his eyes, tilting his head, and pressing his soft lips against hers.

* * *

"Is Ruby home yet?" Norman asked his wife. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed on his chest.

His wife just giggled before responding, "Oh, I gave him that coupon I won. He's in that new private hot springs with Sapphire."

Norman immediately opened his eyes and looked at his wife. She flinched at the sudden proximity and backed off. "That new private hot springs doesn't separate men's and women's baths from what I heard." He sighed, sitting down. "I just hope Ruby didn't do anything  _stupid_  with Sapphire. They're not yet married..."

His wife just laughed nervously. She honestly didn't know about that. Now she understood why it was called a 'private' hot springs. "I-I'm sure they won't, dear. Have faith in them. I mean they've been in a romantic relationship for more than five years now."

"I will be relieved if Ruby stopped being a coward and just propose already, dammit!" We're getting older and I don't want to be  _that_  old to meet my grandchildren." Norman slammed the glass of water on the table, breaking it.

His wife just sighed as a sweat dropped from her forehead. She couldn't understand if her husband was pissed because Ruby and Sapphire were not married yet or the possibility that they may do the deed before marriage.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

**Lavaridge Town Private Hot Springs**

**Room 1**

**7: 00 AM**

Ruby opened his eyes, blinking, then groaned. A smile perked on his lips at the sight of Sapphire sleeping soundly. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through her soft hair then stopped when he reached her exposed shoulders. A blush sneaked its way on his cheeks, recalling what happened between them last night. His lower half may feel a bit sore, but it was the most amazing night he had with Sapphire. He wished he could relive that moment, and now that it ended, he was wondering if there would be more to come.

His blush darkened. If Sapphire wanted to; he didn't want to force her after all. He knew what they did last night was out of their undying love for each other and nothing else. He sighed. Maybe it was time to propose to her. He'd been thinking about it for a while; the only thing that was stopping him was his fear of them not being ready yet. This could possibly be a sign that they were ready for marriage.

 _I have to buy a ring first before I propose_ _though_ _..._  He reminded himself. He lifted the covers of the bed to hide his girlfriend's exposed shoulders then wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep again.

Things like that could wait. For now, he wanted to hold Sapphire close for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last part of the doujin because I literally have no idea what they're saying since the doujin is in Japanese. I tried to make sure it is closer to the doujin but oh well. I hope this turned out okay. ;w;
> 
> And yeah, I'll let you guys imagined what happened between them last night~ :3c (nfjdfhjksg okay I swear this doujin killed me so I have to write this and the rating is still the same we all know this and God I'm gonna smack myself for writing this djsbgfjksgrb *hides somewhere*)
> 
> Also, yeah, Sapphire's birthday is coming up and I have a big frantic multichap fanfic coming up for that. I hope you'll look forward for it. ^^


End file.
